Overfox
by 666Rik666
Summary: Deals were made, lies were spoken, tricks were played. It's time for fooled Death God to say his word in story of Chosen Child. Dark vengeful Naruto, Minato who cheated death, and many other anime, manga and games, total fun guranteed. For evil always finds a way. (NarutoXharem)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Two attacks of unimaginable power collided with each other then unnatural white light consumed all. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw only darkness suddenly a green fires appeared showing a corridor made from some black stone. He followed the lead until the end, it led him to a large room where on the throne sat a figure in the white robes.

"AHH! MY LITTLE CHILD YOU FINALY CAME HERE AND ALIVE NO LESS!"

"Alive?" asked Naruto, "What do you mean?"

"I MEAN THAT YOU ARE IN SHINIGAMI'S DOMAIN IN MY DOMAIN." Finally Naruto managed to see who was speaking to him: a demonical face, purple skin and strange looking tanto, just like humans imaged him, the Shinigami himself was right before his eyes, some part of Naruto's brain noted that he was only living person who can tell that.

"YOU HAVE A STRONG MIND MY CHILD, NOT MANY CAN TAKE IT SO CALMLY, THAT THEY ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF GOD OF DEATH HIMSELF, I MEAN. BUT WHY I DECIDED TO BRING YOU HERE? SIMPLE, I NEED YOUR SERVICES IN ONE DELICATE MATTER."

Naruto raised his brow "And what kind of help need a God of Death?"

Shinigami sighed "YOU SEE, CHILD. I HAD A DEAL WITH CERTAIN MORTAL, IN RETURN FOR MY SERVICES, HE PROMISED ME HIS SOUL, BUT HE TRICKED ME AND ESCAPED TO ANOTHER WORLD."

"And where I came to this shit?" asked Naruto

"YOU WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING, THE ONE WHO MADE A DEAL WAS YOUR FATHER, MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto gasped in shock "you mean my own father…"

"SEALED BIJUU IN YOU AND MANAGED TO NOT PAY A PRICE? YES HE DID. BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A CHANCE FOR REVENGE I WILL GENETICALY MODIFY YOUR BODY WITH KYUUBI'S DARK HALF, WHICH YOUR FATHER LEFT HERE WHILE HE ESCAPED, IT WILL TURN YOU INTO A LYCANTHROPE ONLY YOU WILL LOOK AS AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC KYUUBI, YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO THE SILVER WEAPONS, AND YOUR BODY WILL BE AS HARD AS KYUUBI'S, IF EVERYTHING WILL GO ACCORDING TO THE PLAN YOU WILL HAVE AN ADDITIONAL TRAINING FROM THE PEOLE OF THAT WORLD AND FROM YOUR LITTLE FURRY FRIEND."

"But what about Ko…" started Naruto, when shinigami raised his hand, by his will the space before them twisted and showed Konoha, Naruto saw the happy civilians and shinobi, before shinigami asked him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE THEY CELEBRATING?"

"No"

"YOUR DEATH." At those words Naruto felt like his world started to crumble. "OF COURSE IF YOU TAKE MY DEAL, YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE FOR REVENGE UPON THEM TOO."

"…"

"WHAT, WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR."

"I said: deal"

_That was a start for my great adventure. I remember, when I came to that world in my werefox form I was found by Lord Scott he belonged to organization known as BEOWULF, hordes of werewolves united by one goal: war. _

_They were considered the best warriors of that world and still are, so they sold their blades and served as mercenaries, that was something that I did as ninja, so there wasn't much change in my life, however Lord Scott had a bit of personal agenda behind his noble deed, you see beowulves usually fought in pairs, one quick member and one heavy hitter, his sole grandson Angel (Angie) Arvenanto was twelve years old, fastest of his generation and still without partner, usually partners are picked in four years age, but there wasn't anybody strong enough to be an equal to Angie's monstrous speed. _

_At my first moments in Grivaga (later I found it was the world's name) first who I met was bandits, so Lord Scott found me in the center of slaughter that I made. He needed someone strong, young and with skills to work in team, and he found me, a boy with no family bonds ( except my bastard of a father ), no one to manipulate him or somebody to try and gain through him, a perfection in a way. _

_Before I met Angie I thought, that Haku was the most feminine looking boy I would ever met, before Angie… I mean seriously he looked nearly like Hinata, especially the haircut. But that didn't mean anything to me, we trained, we fought and we enjoyed life together. _

_Until that fateful day when we turned fifteen. The Day of Challenge or the Coming of Age Ceremony. _

_Usually it happens in Norska, the lands of ice and blizzards, where only fittest will survive. There were ten of us, young, confident and powerful. Only two returned. Nearly all decided to go in pairs, but me and Angie, allied ourselves with other pair Graham and Argus. It happened on our fifth day in frozen tundra, we met a strange beast it looked like it suffered some kind of disease. Before we could do anything it wounded Graham, and vanished without trace. _

_Angie was a second victim of this lands, he felt weaker and weaker until he couldn't stood anymore, Argus was tired but he tried to look confident. Strangely only I was healthy enough it was painful to move, but pain was my companion through all my life and after every step I made, I felt more and more easy and powerful. _

_One day I returned, only to find Graham fully transformed and red from Argus' blood. After that I remembered only my roar when I transformed and something wet, warm and red on my hands, I don't remember how I found watchers, I don't remember how I managed to save Angie, but it wasn't the worst, when we returned we found that our kingdom is endangered by Magic Plague, a disease originated from Wastelands, where the Great Cataclysm happened. _

_Many our brothers fell to that disease turning into despicable monsters. After three years of struggle we decided that we need a new place to settle down, our choice was Tristain a kingdom on North reigned by young queen, by the name Henrietta , and completely consumed by civil war. _

_We needed refuge; she needed loyal and skilful warriors. A deal that was beneficial to both sides. I remember how me and Angie led our people into battle, how enemy's forces were consumed by fear, when Black and White Generals appeared on battlefield. Our win was nearly inevitable, only thing that got on my nerves were Agness and Aldra twins who commanded Henrietta's all – female bodyguards corps. At night before the final battle I found that they were just tsundere, m-m-m a very pleasurable discovery. _

_Angie became Queen's consort, when she found out about our "wild side" we thought that she would freak out, but she cuddled him like a puppy, couldn't blame her, he is big white and fluffy, a definition of girl's "cute things". _

_Several months everything was right, but then a delegation of witches from Kunfshon arrived. Kunfshon… one of the four columns of magic in this world, created by witches who are the main supporters of the emperor of Island Empire, I had nothing against them for they are one of the main opponents of Alnus Empire._

_Why I hate Alnus Empire so much?_

_Fifteen years ago their emperor died leaving no male heir behind, south empire was on the verge of civil war, many wanted the crown and young beautiful princess, until one young general killed or blackmailed others and finally became an emperor, he also started a big harem to marry different woman and create a "political shield" through this._

_You ask what's the problem? _

_He came out of nowhere, made a fast career, from soldier to general just into three years, and he was blond, as you already understood it was my father. So now I'm a big brother for a bunch of younger sisters (karma is a bitch after all, he hadn't any sons). _

_Anyway witches arrived to congratulate their old ally (to whom they didn't give any help) and to investigate the magical plague, they thought that there were ill ones with latent disease among us._

_I need to explain that witches also like to organize wars against their Great Evil (read political opponents), they also had an habit to hire the best of the best, add to this their fascination with feminine boys and hatred to "brutes" and an habit to delay our paychecks, a passionate "love" was inevitable on both sides. _

_We managed to hide the fact that Angie was on squad where first mutated were, but I on the other hand… I sensed their fear of me so I understood if my brethren will resist them more, another war will be upon us, a war, which we were unprepared for. _

_So I and Angie created a plan: he sends me to a Norska to find a source of disease or intervention of a third party, basically we gave them a card – blanch, and we waited for them to use it. _

_Several month has passed since I went to Norska alone in this white wasteland I tried to understand where I failed and how to prevail over the wretched witches, for months I searched the land of Norska end never found the corrupted land, a clear sign of Magical Plague, which led me to another more terrifying answer: it was a trap all along._

_Made for the future leaders of beowulves, most of the younger clan heads died that day, others perished in Plague War, it didn't matter that beowulves survived they are refuges in kingdom which is ruled by witches from shadows, I needed to solve this problem and solution came in most extravagant shape: it resembled an altar or place of power and was located in the ruins of old tower, with first step I understood that place somehow answered to my presence with blue flash of energy everything exploded and then, there was only darkness._

Naruto slowly raised his head his sight was still blurry, but at least he could see, and found himself face to face with grey, ugly, gremlin – like creature. And then something happened that surprised him to nearly impossible level the creature raised his hands and screamed:

"You miserable pieces of garbage, Browns, Greens, Reds, Blues! Get over here! The power of the Netherworld had chosen us a new Master!

**Several hours later.**

"So, Gnarl... is it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Master, and you are our new Overlord, Fifth to be exact."

Naruto raised a brow "Fifth? And what happened to the other four?"

Gnarl smiled showing the rows of sharp fangs. "You must be wary about The Third and Second, you see sire, when Dark Tower was besieged, the Second lost his body, and possessed a body of an old wizard, a leader of the group of heroes, who destroyed and looted his Tower, he lost his body due to the efforts of the Eighth Hero and he lost his crown to him also, during the Minions Civil War when he returned and tried to reclaim position of the Overlord from Eighth Hero, who we turned into his successor."

Gnarl made a pause and continued "And of course the Third Overlord himself who is imprisoned inside of Abyss Hell. Thought he is imprisoned there he rules over Abyss and is extremely powerful and of course you should be aware of the previous candidate for the post of Overlord."

Naruto was surprised "There was somebody before me?"

Gnarl chuckled "Several actually." and then suddenly his face became serious and his eyes filled with hate. "But only one was insane enough to made a Second Great Cataclysm, he actually looked a lot like you and was from the line of Overlords, the descendant of the Fourth actually, and you know what that idiot did?"

Gnarled raised his hand looking like he wanyed to hear Naruto question him, but continued nonetheless. "He tried to erase all evil from the world using the Tower Heart, naïve and idealistic fool, only in darkness light can be seen."

"Idiot." commented Naruto.

"Yes, but it wasn't the worst thing, the Tower Heart exploded and the Second Great Cataclysm happened, even though most of the energy was scattered through the place now known as Wastelands now, he still managed to absorb some power, it made him stronger and more powerful than any human."

"When did it happen actually?" asked Naruto.

"It happened more than eighteen years ago." replied Gnarl. "And last time we checked he was making career in Alnus Empire army. The power in him slowly pushed him to positions of power, but the problem lies in it: he cannot control it's corruptive tendencies. Use it – yes, control – no. He will need more power, more gold, more women, more lands. Until he wouldn't misstep or find someone who is more stronger than him and that someone will put an end to his miserable existence."

"And the name of this man?" after Gnarl's speech Naruto's voice sounded somehow… strange.

"Name? Hmmm, if I remember clearly his name started with "M" mused Gnarl

"…"

"What did you say sire?"

"Minato."

"Yes, sire it was… S – sire?"

"_He cannot do a shit, without fucking up, that bastard father of mine."_

**Hours later.**

"So, Gnarl, report me our overall situation."

Gnarl scrubbed the back of his head "WEEEL, actually everything isn't so bad sire. Weaponry of your predecessor is still in your possession and in perfect condition, but all our totems and Tower objects are lost to us, thankfully Infernal Armor of the Fourth Overlord still can be used, we can remodel it a bit, according to your tastes, sire. Also unlike other times we still have all our Hives and number of your minions reached several thousands."

Naruto scrubbed his chin "Good, the lack of magic will not be so dangerous with ninja techniques I have, with my body infused with demonic power and super speed regeneration and also vast chakra reserves, lack of magical and health Totems will not be so critical, but the lack of minions…"

Gnarl coughed several times getting his master's attention "That's why I told you about Infernal Armor, sire, Infernal Helmet will grant you a bare minimum of the Horde – five minions. They will help you in attaining the Tower Objects."

Naruto smiled "Perfect. And Tower condition?"

"Everything is a bit dusty, but still in one piece, we will clean everything soon, and when you find yourself a Mistress or two, or three, or… more. We will redecorate the Tower according their whishes."

"Hmm, that's actually not bad at all, also I want the Infernal Armor to get more protection for arms and legs, like the Third had and found me a black stylish cape."

**Several months later.**

It's been several months after Naruto received his new improved Infernal Armor, five Browns clad in black, minion's armor followed him, for past months Naruto managed to know Kyuubi's name and reach a full **Bijuu Mode**, two days ago Gnarl managed to find a strange signature that was recognized by Gnarl as Spell Catalysts. So right now Gnarl and Naruto argued about should or should they not go there to acquire the Tower Objects.

"Gnarl. Please try to understand that with only five minions to command I wouldn't achieve a lot of success there, just imagine this: I found all tower objects but without proper minion horde I wouldn't be able to transport them."

Gnarl sighed. "I am completely aware of this sire, yet you have to go. With so many Spell Catalysts together sooner or later they will resonate, after that they could be found by anyone, not only us." He closed his eyes for a moment. "But it isn't the worst sire, after they started to resonate, Tower will resonate too, and it wouldn't be long after that when hordes of adventures, heroes and explorers will come here trying to destroy our dark safe pit."

"Well if you put it like that, then I must go."

**Mountains of Forklass.**

Mountain regions of Forklass were always a sight to see. Before the great Exodus it was one of the most expensive touristic camps, but after the Exodus different kinds and tribes of trolls made this region their home, due to their habit to capture humans, and the fact that region was filled with Amani ( trolls from WoW), usual trolls and mountain trolls or their other relatives (see Fredrick K. T. Andersson's artwork on Elfwood to get the idea.), other dangers like sabertooth tigers or manticores weren't such a problem. At least Naruto could feel that the artifacts were near the Dark Gates.

"_One, two. One, two. Checking. Sire, can you hear me?" _Said Gnarl's voice in his head.

"_Hey/__**Hey.**__" _Replied both Kurama and Naruto.

"_What is it sire, Lord Kurama?" _

Kurama growled _**"It's a bit too crowded here even without you shrimp." **_

"_Quiet it you two I think I can hear something." _While Gnarl and Kurama were arguing with each other Naruto didn't stop walking he slowly reached their point of destination only to… whistle at the sight before him.

"_**I'm soo understanding you Naruto, and soooo envious of you." **_

Before them laid a rather young, judging by her height, which was barely above eleven meters, female mountain troll, her long green hair covered at least half of the valley where she laid on her back and counting that she was completely naked, Naruto had a good view over her body, it's also needed to be add that female mountain and ordinary trolls are extremely and exotically beautiful in their young age.

She slowly raised her hand looking to the sun through the little blue orb, several long minutes later, Gnarl, Naruto and Kurama, with unimaginable amount of willpower, managed to blink several times and remember their goal, and slowly manage to understand (hot chick was still near) that blue orb in her hand and several near her are lost Tower Objects.

At this point Naruto decided to interfere, he slowly moved to her long pointed ears and said: "You know these aren't yours."

Meldy the mountain troll wasn't mean or crude but like any young troll she tends to be stubborn and sometimes childish "Well now they are mine, and do you know why? Beecause I'm bigger"

Naruto just smirked and with bright flash entered **Bijuu Mode **"Am I big enough now?"

Meldy's lion – like tail started to move from one side to other very quickly

"_Umm, sire, Mountain trolls found extremely appealing everyone who is bigger than them since they are one of the largest species of this world everyone who is bigger than them are either extremely rare or extinct like titans for example, nobody had seen them since they went into their slumber." _

"_Thanks, Gnarl." _replied Naruto "Oi, girl. Eyes here. Emm, giiiirl?"

"Meldy, my name is Meldy" replied she.

"Okay, Meldy could you please stop looking at my lower regions, raise your head a bit and look me into the eyes?" She didn't move her head, but Naruto could bet that she was smiling.

"Yes, I can, but don't wanna." replied she and laughed.

Naruto face palemed. "How about this…" said Meldy "You can have the orbs, but… after we "play" a bit."

Naruto showed Kurama's trademark grin. "I like this kind of games."

**Alnus Empire.**

Minato was fighting his most dreadful opponent who for nearly twenty years was his bane: paperwork. So first wave of earthquakes just destroyed the mountain of already done paperwork. Suddenly doors burst open and Marius his first advisor burst into room.

"My Emperor we need to get out of the palace right now!"

Minato raised the eyebrow "What's the matter Marius? Hey! Stop pushing me!"

Marius replied while pushing him in the back "Faster sire, we already evacuated everyone you need to get out."

**Kunphshon. Central Sactorum.**

Witch's HQ was also in state of temporal chaos.

"What's the amplitude?"

"Is that natural?" The voice of the Ribela the Head Witch was only constant in that chaos

"It is not natural, the amplitude is too rhythmical, and power raises from one earthquake to other, it also seems like… thrusts?"

**Netherworld Tower.**

MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER!Shouts of the minions were so loud that it seems like they were heard on the surface.

**24 hours later. Netherworld Tower.**

Naruto stepped out from portal, greeted by horde of his loyal minions and grinning Gnarl.

"I must say, sire, it counts as personal record, none of your forefathers managed to do something like what you did."

Naruto growled "Gnarl my personal live isn't an object for records or other public activities, it's mine and mine alone, got it?"

Gnarl smiled showing rows of sharp fangs "Absolutely, sire. But I must add that we managed to locate a strange magical anomaly near the place where you found a Netherworld Gates."

"You have an assumption of what it is?" Gnarl shook his head "I don't think so sire, whatever it is, it's something rather unusual."

**Netherworld Gates of Norska region.**

Naruto understood that something isn't right the moment he stepped out from the gates. Well, usually large craters didn't appear randomly, trying to figure the reason of such land change, Naruto went down to the center of the crater, a slight golden glow got his attention, Naruto kneeled grabbed the object and pulled out a…

"Scroll?!" shouted Naruto glancing over the object in his hand "Shesh, let's see what it contains…" when Naruto opened a scroll he saw a strange symbols, moment later they glowed, and after bright flash Naruto felt a cold air washing over him.

_That was my first encounter with an Elder Scroll, as Paarthurnax, the dragon who I met on the mountain where I appeared, told me, Elder Scroll is a physical manifestation of the Gods' wisdom and power. _

_It wasn't as crazy as me being… Dragonborn, seriously that freaked me out, and gave me a lot of disturbing thoughts about my ancestors' personal lives, before Greybeards told me the meaning of the title, if my father came from Overlord bloodline then the Dragonborn one came from my mother, by the way what at that moment I knew about my mother? _

_Nothing. _

_So I decided to not look the gifted horse in the mouth and just have fun, after all, with Elder Scroll I could return to the same moment I left and new powers will come in handy, my bastard of a father was after all a man, who slaughtered armies by himself, so I needed everything I could get. _

_I wouldn't tell you about my adventures there when I look back at them they look rather boring, I mean get there kill the dude, get out, that type of adventures I had. But results were rather upsetting; surely I received several daedrical weapons and artifacts, I defeated Alduin, but I couldn't devour his soul, and my evil sense , which I got after becoming the Overlord, was in state of constant work, it always sensed the spirit of Alduin, somewhere near me, and that was getting on my nerves, my only adventure that ended with nearly total success was my fight with Miraak. _

_I became the strongest Dragonborn who ever lived, at least at that time period, with power to bend the dragons to my will and call upon my dragon's blood to empower myself in battle, yet I made a several enemies alongside Alduin. _

_There was Delphine the Grandmaster of the Blades, who was enraged by my decision to not kill Paarthurnax, Hermaeus Morah, who wanted soul for his collection, and of course Ulfric the Stormcloack, for our duel started the chain of events which nearly doomed several worlds._

**Windhelm. Ulfric's throne room.**

Naruto, clad in Miraak's outfit, looked at the man who sat upon his throne and was looking at him from his high place.

"Finally." started Ulfric. "You decided to grace me with your presence. A hero who is hailed across Skyrim as dragonslayer, but also wears the clothes of dragon priest. A hero, who saved Tamriel from vampires' clutches, yet calls several from their kin his "friends", a hero who is called "Daedra Hater", but also bargains with them to have more power. You my young friend is the most unpredictable person I know, and only one who can stop me from reaching the position of High King. Therefore…" he stood up and unsheathed his sword. "You need to die."

Naruto didn't say anything. He rose up the Warlock, the only sword he took from his Armory, his hand charged forward, Ulfric blocked the first strike but felt how his right arm went numb for several moments: young Dragonborn had monstrous power.

With wide swing Naruto chunked Ulfric's sword from his hands. Armless, but not powerless Ulfric called upon his greatest weapon: Thu'um. Thunder voice, which served him greatly in his duel against late High King.

But Naruto was already prepared, he breathed in, preparing a Thu'um of his own. Two warriors: Dragonborn and the Toungue, faced each other in the Duel of the Voice, both of them calling upon the same basic Thu'um:

"_**FUS! RO! DAH!" **_

Two power waves summoned by Ulfric and Naruto clashed between the warriors, neither of them wanted to give up, but slowly, little by little, Dragonborn's shouts started to overpower Ulfric's and last one finally shattered his Thu'um, the shockwave from which drove Ulfric into his own throne, after dragging him through entire room, the right half of his face was covered in blood, his arms were broken, and shifted in weird angles, but judging by his breathing he was still alive. Naruto raised Miraak's demonic sword to finish what he started, he breathed out and moved the sword down.

CLANG. Naruto's sword was stopped by strange katana – like sword, and when Naruto moved his gaze from Ulfric's broken body he met an angry gaze of two blue eyes.

"Delphine? Looks like you took my refuse to kill Paarthurnax a bit too close to your heart." Delphine growled but still managed to grab Ulfric and jump away from Naruto.

"And where do you think, you are going? The palace is surrounded, Ulfric is beaten nearly to death, without proper medical treatment, which you couldn't get, he will die."

Delphina smirked. "Esbern! NOW!"

What happened next could only be foreseen by Akatosh himself or Hermaeus Morah, for time, space, knowledge and fate are their domains. Esbern, who was hiding behind the pillar, stepped to the light with an Elder Scroll. He opened it and then everything went really crazy.

Naruto leaped forward trying to reach them, but his grabbed only air. Naruto fell to his knees, still seeing the smirking face of Delphine before his eyes he screamed and cursed her, but instead of human curses something else entirely left his leaps:

"_Dur hi Delphine! Aal slen liivor nau hin qeth, fiid hi los maht nahlaas! Zu'u fen siiv hi, ahrk hi fen groso tol hi lost kiin! Tol zu'u vaat! _(Curse you Delphine! May flesh rot on your bones, while you are still alive! I will find you, and you will regret that you were born! That I swear!)"

The palace started to shake and crumble, and as his final act Naruto used his power to rip a space and time continuum teleporting himself to random location.

**Throat of the world.**

When Naruto returned to his senses, first thing he felt was cold, then when he rose to his legs and understood where he was, he heard wings clapping and small earthquake.

Then a tired voice of the old dragon said: _Atruk vuldak ko hi, goraan gein, nuz Zu'u nis fun fah pruz uv fah volz. _(Something changed in you, young one, but I can't tell for better or for worse.)

Naruto turned to his mentor and replied: _Onikaan lost ahzid ken dii mindopah, gah zu'u ont einzuk mindoraan tol ov nix zey ahrk jul los vokorasaal._ (Wisdom has a bitter taste my mentor, yet i once again understand that trust between me and humans is impossible.)

Naruto could bet, that if Paarthurnax could, he would have smiled: _Fein kuz barlaas nol daar wuth dovah, dreh ni maat jul rem harshly, lost hi ni kosaan heind ol Hun ahrk Saviik zeim pah Keizaal, lost hi ni wahlaan yun ragnavir ko vomedaas dokahl? Ahrk Delphine. .. rek nunon lahney ko ustiid kolos ek nunon krizey lost fahliil, ahrk aaz lost ni poguk. _(Than take an advise from this old dragon, do not judge humanity too harshly, have you not been hailed as a Hero and Savior through all Skyrim, have you not created a new family in different guilds? And Delphine... she just live in past where her only opponents were elves and mercy was not an option.)

Naruto smiled and replied: _Ahrk ont einzuk hi los viilt, onik gein, Zu'u nalkun fun pah wo praag wah mindok tol zu'u los maht nahlaas, nuz daar los un laat tinvaak fah vomindok zahtiid do tiid. Dreh hi laan wah fun zey atruk? _(And once again you are right, wise one, I already told everyone who needs to know that i am still alive, but this is our last discussion for an unknown period of time. Do you want to tell me something?)

Pathurnax once again did that strange expression, that Naruto characterized as smile. _"Baar lok fah hi, dii prustiik, ahrk dahmaan waan miil lost volzah ken ko muz niidro ni hin diron." _(Clear sky for you, my student, and remember: if woman has a bad taste in men it's not your problem.)

Naruto nodded and once again opened the scroll.

**Netherworld Gates of Norska region.**

He returned to the same moment when he traveled to Skyrim, even his traces still on the same place, with a move of his hand wind destroyed the evidence of him being there.

**Netherworld Tower.**

Naruto stood in his personal chambers while Minions were clothing him into his armor.

"Here Sire…" said Gnarl carrying a new armored glove for his right hand. "This glove is magically linked to Arsenal, while you wear it, you have an instant access to your Armory, which will let you change weapons right at the battlefield, or any other place and by the rumors from Spawning Pools, Alnus Epire wanted to start a war."

Naruto raised a brow: "When they are facing the threat of civil war?"

Gnarl smiled: "That isn't a war, like you think, Sire, more like reconnaissance by fire, as you know unrest started from despising the people from Zarkania, one of Imperial Provinces, so Emperor decided that they need "a little glorious war", and decided to attack Tristain, which is still weak from civil war."

"How will it end the unrest?" asked Naruto.

"He made Siegfried the Ever Glorious, who is from Zarkania, the leader of the army. After his victory he will be appointed as Hero of Empire, the highest reward in Alnus ever known for a years of Empire's existence, no one was gisted such a title for a really long period of time, I might add, it will ease the civil unrest."

" _Pruzah mu los ko dil draaf, waan ful." _ (Well we are in deep shit, if so.) cursed Naruto.

"Not so fast, Sire, and please, I know, when you can curse freely on foreign language it is really cool and nobody could catch you on improper behavior, but using Words of Power for this is simply… such a waste."

For a while he ended his lecture and continued. "As you know the Beowulves' HQ is still in Tristain, even if rumors about elves in Siegfried's army are true, they need just one thing to guarantee the victory of Tristain."

"And what is that? Some glorious Hero?" asked Naruto.

"No, Sire, Gnarl turned his back to him, and went to chest near the wall, he opened it and took something from it, then turned back to Naruto, they need a Dark One."

In his hands was the cloak and Dark crown.

Naruto raised a brow "What's so special about the cloak?"

Gnarl smirked "Remember I told you about the Crimson Mantle? Well same perks, just more stylish. And…" he put a crown upon Naruto's head "Remember, that cruelty, suits Dark Overlord, and therefore it suits you, Sire."

Naruto materialized Warlock in his hand and made a swing. "Gnarl start to expand the territory of our domain, in Underworld."

Gnarl bowed "And where will you go, Sire?"

Naruto raised Warlock and looked into his reflection in the sword. "To my hunt for the life – force. Do you know where the attack will start?"

"On Brogild River, Sire. Where they are always trying."

What none of them knew, was the consequences of Emperor's thirst for new territories, an ancient evils once again returned from Oblivion.

**Norska. Mountains of Fire Terror.**

An ancient volcano which gave the mountain chain it's name was sleeping for several centuries, but what nobody knew about was a castle inside the volcano, ruined and abandoned, it was a shadow of it's former self. The only thing that reminded about it glory was an ebony statue of demonical warrior who sat upon his throne.

Suddenly a strong wind opened the doors, carrying snowflakes with him. The sudden sound which destroyed the silence of the ruined castle, somehow resembled the breathe. Suddenly after the breathing sound, the strange unnatural light from lava, illuminated the statue, and the fire started to burn in statue's eyelashes.

Slowly like from a long dream it raised it's head, with little resistance demonical warrior managed to raise his right and left arms, while stone resisted to his sudden movement he still managed to raise from his stone throne, he bended to grab a handle of the weapon buried in earth with a mighty push he freed a hammer from its stone prison.

He slowly moved, fire and brimstone following him, and stopped only on the cliff, where he started to oversee his lands. When he spoke his voice resembled metal rasp: "_**Well young one, you wish for a war, I'll give you one." **_With those words he powered up his hammer, raised it upon his head and smashed it into the earth, the volcano behind him started to erupt.

**Plague lands. Corrupted fields.**

Old brown minion looked at the red sky on the north, sighed and slowly walked to glowing mass of blue slime.

"It's time."

His unnaturally deep, for minion, voice pierced the ominous silence of the Wastelands. He took a bit of goo in his hands, and lowly moved it to his mouth; a gulping sound was unnaturally loud.

Mutation started nearly instantly small body grew in height and increased the muscle mass, horns slowly grew on his head claws increased in length, and it's battle cry was heard through all Wastelands. Heard and answered it was.

Mutated Minions, peasants, warriors and even beowulves touched by corruption in Plague War, everyone who was touched by Wastelands answered his.

"Hear my call, subjects, Mater of Plague, Lord of Wastelands, The Second Overlord summons you for war!"

**Month later. Brogild River.**

It was easy to persuade Angie into taking him for war, in his new armor and Dark Cloak, nobody recognized noble, if a bit grim, Black General, in demonic northern warrior. Lord Edmund commanded the forces of Tristain, Naruto had nothing against his old commander, but still he didn't want to reveal himself, after all he was Argus' father.

Under lord's command, beowulves took key positions, but one position was protected by Tristain's forces alone. I was purposely left weak. Brogild's water level was low in this time of year; Siegfried's forces could cross it even without any float, just on foot, even if the water level was sometimes reaching their knees, Imperial forces were stubborn and determined to break the defensive lines, behind them were lands, women and riches, everything to burn, rape and steal and they wanted to take it.

By Siegfried's orders they created large wooden shields, carrying them, Imperial solders were safe from arrows, and counting that all battle mages stay at capital with royal guard, nothing could stop their moving, nothing except marvel or… a bit of trickery.

By lord Edmund's orders near key positions were also hidden catapults, wooden shields granting protection also limit soldiers' visibility, so when lord rose his hand guncrews opened fire, large boulders fell on soldiers' lines and air was filled with screams and moans of wounded and dying people. Soldiers quickly understood that their formation was working against them and after first boulder hit the line, they started to flee, seeing that his army turned into uncontrollable crowd.

Siegfried thought how to change the situation and then he saw that near lord Edmund on the hill where he was, there were no Beowulves, they wore special sets of armor, to change their shape and still be protected.

He knew it was a trap, but it was his only chance, he called his elite forces, among them fifty elves' Blademasters. He made a sign to his mage, who nodded and created the teleport, slowly soldiers followed Siegfried into it. When Siegfried's forces appeared from portal they were met by Tristainians, who even outclassed still fought bravely.

Siegfried was swinging his sword left and right, founding targets in such crowd wasn't a problem, elves were following him finishing his wounded opponents. It seemed that their charge was unstoppable when shockwave threw them into different directions, when Siegfried slowly rose to his feet, he saw the reason of their failure, large warrior clad in dark armor, but the only thing he could see were his glowing eyes.

When he raised his sword, Siegfried barely prepared to his attack, with loud clashing sound, Naruto's sword met Siegfried, from the force of impact Siegfried arms went numb, seconds later second blow followed first, Naruto was like mechanical hammer hitting his opponent without any sign of fatigue, slowly smashing his enemy into the earth soil, while Siegfried was exhausted and breathed hardly.

With his new strike Naruto finally disarmed Siegfried, who with loud "thud" slowly fell to earth; Naruto stabbed his sword near Siegfried's head and put his boot on his enemy's breastplate. Then he made a deep breath and… screamed.

Unrelenting power of his voice, smashed Siegfried into the earth harder, and slowly broke his bones, but shout was still continuing, so piece by piece it tore Siegfried to pieces. Battlefield went into ominous silence; everyone was stunned by Naruto's deed.

And in that silence everyone clearly heard the sound of Naruto's second breath, nobody needed the second guess, enemy's soldiers fled the battlefield, after that Naruto was called the Dark One from Brogild.

**Two** **months after Brogild Slaughter. Netherworld.**

"Sire please, this way…" Naruto followed Gnarl to the Armory.

When they reached their destination Gnarl said "Behold, Sire."

And a sight to behold it was, Minions once again upgraded Naruto's armor, final upgrade resembled a mix between Infernal and Arcanium armors of his Forefathers, Armour would cover all his body parts, his commanding glove was from Infernal armor, Infernal Commander would protect his head, his biceps and his legs were also fully covered in metal (unlike his predecessor Naruto favored full- body Armors) his right glove had the same design as on Arcanium Armour, the only difference were runes, that granted him connection to the Armory, Armour's color was the same as Infernal Armour, and like it every prominences on it glowed with demonic energy. After several minutes Naruto was testing his new Armour, everything fit perfectly.

"Sire!" Gnarl ran into the Armouri nearly breaking sound barrier.

"What is it Gnarl?" Naruto was slightly worried, after all for Gnarl to forget that he can teleport into any part of the tower something truly dangerous must happen.

"Northern regions of Norska… They were attacked by Wraiths."

**Nothern regions of Norska.**

Kirvat, also known as Northern Capital, the richest city in Ice Allaince, (all kingdoms of Norska regions ) was under siege by strange Undead warriors, when Naruto arrived there. He didn't take any minions, and due to his legend this city was hailed as his birthplace ( seriously, most people thought that most warriors with northern style armour, originated from Kirvat, all because of some stereotypes ).

Anyway when Naruto marched through burning streets, to nearly destroyed walls he finally managed to understand the situation, and what he saw he didn't like. Few remaining defenders were slowly overpowered by Undead, but what he concentrated his sight was demonic figure in the broken gates, it slowly passed into the town carrying a giant hammer on his shoulder, looking like he was the master of the world and it infuriated Naruto to no end.

With loud battle cry he charged forward smashing his sword right onto his opponent's head, but to his unlimited surprise with unnatural speed his enemy blocked the attack which would kill a lesser giant. Naruto was stunned from the result of his attack and his opponent immediately used it to his advantage, Bone – crushing hook from his left hand, broke several Naruto's ribs. From pain he fell on his back covering his rib cage.

"_You fought bravely, my boy, but your moves are rough and predictable,_ _and you are too focused on your opponent. Look around while you were fighting me my warriors captured all key points of the city's defense, so it's time to die." _said the third Overlord, while raising his hammer, suddenly long black shafts raised from the ground and pulled Naruto down. "_Gnarl." _spitted the Third. _"Looks like he managed to keep some secrets to himself, so laugh while you can, Overlord's throne will be mine once again."_

**Netherworld. Two days later.**

"**RAAGH" **with loud battle cry Naruto cleaved in half his enemy, his loss to the Third, made him angry at himself, he started to count on his abilities far too much and now after reopening of Battle Rock Arena he was fighting with captured enemies under Gnarl's and Gash's watchful eyes, while Quaver was commenting his progress and creating his new poetical masterpiece at the same time.

Several hundreds of chopped opponents later, Naruto was talking to Gnarl.

"…To kill an Overlord? Well, Sire, there are a lot of ways… but most effective and often used is a group of Heroes…" After that Naruto just smiled and locked himself in blacksmith. Gnarl just sighed looking at this, he was already prepared for unorthodox behavior of his unpredictable Master, a Master who unlike previous ones cannot be tricked or betrayed for he was aqs mischievous deceiver as the Chaos itself.

And Gnarl, even as evil and prideful evil being as he was, couldn't challenge somebody with ability equal to the Power Primordial.

Several days later Naruto finally showed Gnarl what he was working on, Seven weapons.

A dagger or perhaps a sword for Halfling.

A two – edged axe, worthy of the mightiest berserker, or some savage God of War.

An elegant bow, worthy even for a King of Elves to carry.

A giant mace, a weapon that his Lord made look beautiful even in its crude form.

A hammer, that looked like it was made from glass, glowing with soft white light.

A staff made from three segments showing scenes of light on Hell, Earth and Heaven.

And finally most elegant and beautiful sword which blade was engulfed by blue flames. All of them made in that "White and Golden" design, which is so popular among Heroes.

"Very _beautiful _they are, Sire, but why such a…?"

Naruto turned his head to Gnarl and smirked: "Because my dear friend, that those weapons are made by my hands, they bend to my will and created for a simple, yet nearly impossible goal."

Gnarl raised a brow: "Which is?"

Naruto smiled showing his long fangs. "Killing the Third, of course. Now put them into some dungeon and made some maps about how to get to them and don't forget to age them artificially."

Gnarl's eyes started to resemble dinner plates "Why so many complications."

Naruto's smile just grew to nearly impossible length "I'm going to start a Hero party."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter II.**

**Naruto's POV**.

I told many times before, that my father can't do a shit without screwing something, his last deed surpassed, all that were before it. It started when he decided to power up a little. When I tell "little" it means by the standards of the unstable candidate for Overlord position. It means that he ordered to steal several "godly" artifacts from different shrines across the world, and put them into special shrine created according to the blueprints of Florian's shrines.

His actions made sense, but due to his arrogance and lack of knowledge about classical magic, lacked logic, several artifacts reacted quite… aggressive to each other. So instead of power up for himself he created a bunch of portals all around the world. Portals, that will lead you to any world, if you know how to use them right, so my current position with busty, white-haired succubus in my hands, with a bunch of bodies all around me and a lot of inquisitors thirsting for our blood, doesn't seem so insane.

"**FUS! RO! DAH!"** Oh and of course thu'um, my hands were full with my very sexy friend.

"Dear, could you please look this way." next thing I remember is my mask in her hands, and very tasty lips of hers.

I stopped the kiss only shout another thu'um: **"YOL! TOOR! SHUL!"** stream of fire annihilated another "saint" brother.

"Well, it's time for us to leave, dear, but like all Super – villains do." ]

White-haired succubus raised her brows: "And how it is?" Her melodical, soft voice, called to Ner'jal begged him to… He made a deep breath, they will have a time alone later, Naruto somehow knew it.

"The difference between evil and supreme evil is very simple: special effects." Ground where they stood erupted and a stream of magma shoo into the sky. Naruto opened his black spectral wings and with unimaginable speed passed through the portal into his world.

Portals which were created had an interesting characteristic: from the world of Overlords' anybody can pass through the portal, but to pass from other side you must move with certain speed. Hence, why Naruto created a mini – volcano. He slowly put the girl back on her feet.

"Well, the question maybe will sound a bit ridiculous, but how are you?"

Her black and red eyes pierced Naruto's soul when she turned her gaze back to him. "Well, I was nearly burned on a stake, then epically saved, when you, even more epically, with just you voice, defeated a hundred of warriors of the church, then send us into the sky with created volcano, and here I now am in another world I might add, looking at the beautiful sunset. All in all, best first date ever!"

Her mood swings confused Naruto too much, so he wasn't really surprised, when seconds later he was lying on his back, looking into the eyes of succubus who was sitting on his chest, giving him a great look on her "assets".

"Not that I am against such… activities, but I prefer doing this… somewhere dark and comfortable, and you?"

Girl smiled and answered "I'm in. By the way what is your name?" Golden mask turned to her. "You may call me Miraak, that's after all the one I use currently."

Her smile grew wider. "And my name is Deruella."

Naruto raised his hand and dark blue light consumed them. They appeared near the entrance to the throne room of Netherworld Tower. "Well Deruella, welcome to my home."

Naruto looked at the walking Deruella and the view was rather… intoxicating, suddenly he was ripped from his dreams, by small grey arm, which pulled his robes.

Gnarl.

Of course his little adviser in the name of evil traditions will be a spoilsport.

"Sire…" started this… little… Minion Master… "Do you know that she told you her True Name?"

Naruto looked at the Gnarl a bit dumbstrucked. "True name? Shouldn't it be somehow different? You know with some effects?"

Gnarl sighed "You didn't notice because it's natural for you, but she has spoken in the _maab'roring, _the Demonic Language of Power, and due to the ancient traditions…"

Naruto raised his brow "Specify please."

Gnarl was silent for a minute. "Sire you must understand, many rituals, starts with the revealing of True Name, but only difference is answers, and if my memory serves me right… you two are now the newly married couple."

With a loud "THUD" Naruto, the Bane of the World, person who, due to his birth circumstances can be called The Beast of Armageddon, fainted.

**Several hours later, Overlord's personal chambers**.

Naruto returned to his senses in his large comfy bed, naked with equally naked Deruella near him. "Married couple, eh?" thought he.

He looked at her left arm with a tattoo of a dragon with opened out wings. He looked at his left arm, a black slit eye was looking from it, his tattoo.

Their "wedding rings" of sorts. Their bond and their vow. Naruto never thought about himself as a husband of some woman, Gnarl's lessons didn't do anything good either "Overlords never marry, sire. Bad guy never gets the girl, sire, he TAKES her." So, such… willingness was a bit new to him. He once again closed his eyes and let himself rest and fall into embrace of Morpheus.

_**Naruto's dream.**_

Overlord's power is a tricky, things, especially when there so many members of their family alive. Sometimes their dreams became one, but for this you need to qualify into several categories: you must be related to the line in some way (lovers included), you must have your own body, you must have your own soul. Three rules which let linked several people related to Overlord line.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in some old castle, already dressed in his Infernal Armor. He could sense how Kurama sniffed an air in the depth of his mind.

"**I sense the stench of betrayal and cowardice, very familiar by the way. Judging by the way reality shifts near us, we are in some kind of… dream or shared mindscape. Right now follow my lead kit, time for family reunion." **without a question Naruto slowly went into direction showed by Kurama.

Minato Namikaze better known in Alnus Empire as Emperor Arthurus, was having a tough time with several opponents clad in black armor with ripped faces of his defeated opponents stretched on their black helmets, those nightmares were like a dream of some madman turned flesh and bone, and of course metal.

Behind him in cages were his daughters and "wives", technically he had only one wife: the Emperess Lysandra, a beautiful young lady. After a death of his late wife, Kushina, he never thought that he would marry again and live with two "legal" lovers, Celestina and Discordia. The priestesses of Light and Dark Elves.

Each of them gave him a daughter, so an Emperor, happy husband and proud Father found himself in some twisted reality, protecting his helpless family and even if some part of him told him, that it's just the dream, all that he represented and fought for in his life, made him continue his pointless fight.

He was on his knees with his neck slowly crushed by dark metal glove, when a blue lightning struck his enemies, slowly burning them to a crisp, Minato tiredly looked as bodies lay on the stone floor burning with blue flames. He turned his head to the left, so he get mighty left hook right into his face.

"_Yes, say goodbye to your pretty face Minato." _strange distorted voice said above him. At first Minato couldn't understand what his new enemy was saying, his voice was… unnatural like screams, and whispering of several people put together.

"_You should at least get your family out of the cages, Namikaze_." Minato raised his head and met the gaze of glowing red eyes, large demonic warrior was very intimidating, but instead of fear he felt strange sense of kinship with that menacing figure.

"Father!" Chloe's, his daughter from Dark Elf Priestess, cry returned him to his senses. Next moment he was near her cage trying to break it. "Trying" was key word. Looking at his desperate "father" and then to his sisters, who suffered because of his stupidity, Naruto decided to interfere and with a click of his fingers all of them found themselves in comfortable chairs, near a hearth in large room, once again Naruto clicked his fingers and fire started to burn.

"Where we are?" asked Minato. "_In your dream, Namikaze_."

Everybody turned to the Naruto. "Dream? So all of this was your doing?" Minato instantly became angry.

"Wait a minute! Why are you calling Arthurus Minato?" asked Lysandra.

"_Because it's his name and no, it wasn't me who did that, Yellow Flash, it was you, it's your dream after all." _replied Overlord.

"Then why are you here? Certainly, you don't have a random increase in your humanity or mercy, or conscience?"

"_You are right, because I have neither of them, but revealing to you certain information is a basic move in psychological warfare."_ Overlord raised his left hand, clad in massive metal glove and black claw touched Minato's forehead. Sudden surge of information, forced him to his knees.

"What have you done to him, you Fiend?!" screamed Discordia, who instantly appeared near her husband's side.

"_I used the mightiest and most terrifying weapon in my arsenal: Truth." _

"Was that true? Everything I had seen? And how did you showed me this?" asked pale Minato

"_Power showed me this, stones of Dark Tower, which you destroyed, know about every descendant ever born. You just need to ask the right question, and know how to ask."_

"You… will not win…" even in his weakened state Minato was still sure in his power.

Naruto chuckled "_Against you are God of Death, King of Bijuu, Overlord and your own blood. You already lost Namikaze , at that night on the 10__th__ of October."_

Overlord clicked his fingers and dream shattered.

**Week later. Netherworld Tower. Portal Chambers**.

Naruto walked around his first important investment: Great Portal. He managed to create it using a migrating rift, all rifts, which lead to other world were connected in some kind of net, this particular rift, didn't had a constant place to lead unlike other rifts.

But it could connect to other rifts and lead to the world, which was connected to Girvaaga by nearby rift. So when Naruto connected it to the net, he gained access to the every world with rift. That's how a prototype of magical Internet was created, with Naruto as main admin.

And led by curiosity he made a step into the new world. He didn't make a mistake, after his teleportation, he found himself in the laboratory of a mage with an owner right in the middle of interesting necromantic experiment.

Naruto found a very interesting colleague in master Daenur, strange snake - like creature, who belonged to duoth race, in appearance they were much higher than humans, completely bald with a bit pointed ears, their skin resembled scales or strange exoskeleton like different bugs had, clawed hands, powerful muscles and basic talent to Dark Magic made them fearsome opponents.

But like all dark mages of this world duoth were loners, their only country situated on large continent – like isle, where they lived, sometimes waging wars or going in raids to main continent, which kept their numbers in check.

It was also surprise for Naruto that this particular world, Edwus, has "Rule of One Gift", some say that it was curse from Gods of Fate, when, for example, somebody with talents of both magic and sword, had chosen the path of Magic, that person after several years couldn't became a warrior anymore.

Naruto read about something like this: it was a rare mutation when Energy created by body and soul were incompatible and cannot mold. But seeing something like this worldwide… certainly not natural and very suspicious.

Also Naruto's new colleague had a certain problem… he was a dean of faculty of Necromancy and Malephicism … and as dark mages were rare, other faculties wanted to cut the budget of dark mages, to tell the truth currently there was only one necromancer: Daenur himself.

Headmaster Aneto managed to hold their greed, but recently through the use of old traditions and laws they managed to corner Aneto and made him announce that the funds would be divided through the progress of their students, therefore they announced the start of Magical Tournament.

In total there were twelve faculties: of General Magic, of Fire, of Air, of Water, of Earth, of Alchemy, of Holy Magic, of Evil Spirits and Monstrology, of Ancient Magic, of Methaworld, of Healing and of Necromancy and Malephicism. So a lone necromancer living for money that could be theirs was for them like a red carpet for bull.

But unlike them Headmaster Aneto, who was rather open –minded, was also a leader of Thunder Organization. This world union of mages was created to combat a greatest threat of Edwus: Undeath (_Also named after Artheus Thunderbearer, who died battling this threat. He was ripped to shreds by Undead, veeery inspirational indeed._ (Naruto's comments)).

Monsters were _selfrising_ everywhere and in certain places in masses. Since they were creatures of Necromancy the powers of other mages were useless against them, hence why Masters of Death were so feared and despised.

Only thing which was effective was Holy Magic, but powerful enough monsters withstood even that and when everything was deemed useless, dark aspects of Ancient Magic were used. Ritual tortures, sacrifices… it was the same necromancy, but in more crude and archaic form. So through countless sacrifices they managed to stop the threat for several years. When all they needed was calling an experienced Necromancer.

And now all magic community is trying to cut the branch they are sitting on.

Not on Naruto's watch. The only one who was truly worth Naruto's time was Theodore, young Fire Mage, most promising student of the Agnus, dean of faculty of Fire. He hated Daenur and everything connected to him with passion, most funny thing he hated him because of his race, not his dark talent.

Many members of his family were lost in last duoth's raid, it didn't bother him, that nearly half a century already past since that tragic day. All mages had only one thing common: they are all bunch of grudge – bearing bastards.

So unlike his other opponents, who didn't pose a threat to him, Theodore had a potential to be one, but Naruto learned his lesson, he would prevent him from becoming a threat, by disposing of him. Looking at Theodore's face, while he consumed his flames through the Darkness element, young mage could nearly feel his fear with his skin. Then Naruto put his hand through Theodore's chest, ripping out his heart, with loud "THUD" his enemy's body fell near his legs.

Naruto's first and bloody win, scared other competitors and as last one he was chosen as winner. Since he proved his strength his opinion started to gain "weight", after a vile Naruto made a project and showed it to headmaster and councilmen. According to his project, since Dark Mages are rare, facultative lessons in Dark Arts should be appointed for other mages.

Theory and practice, the lack of both was the main reason of high death rate among young mages. After several days of heated debates, all councilmen, with exception of deans of Fire and Holy Magic faculties, approved Naruto's project, hence now he was sitting in class waiting for his first students.

He sighed, deans, who were against his project, still managed to sabotage it. They decided to create a "testing class" of sorts and of course they put there only those, who hated Dark Arts with fanatical passion.

His teachings met violent resistance from his students, it made him furious enough to tell, that only those, who wish to learn can stay. Only two stayed: Rodolphus, young Air mage, Naruto thought that young idealist was sent here in hopes, that Dark Mage will kill him. And Elluveite Blond haired elven maiden, who stayed, under the orders of her clan, invaluable information about undead, would come in handy for elves of Darkwood.

That forest slowly succumbed to strange "disease" as druids called it, dark magic slowly turned it into the center of _selfrising_. So young she – elf gritted her teeth and stayed. Rodolphus on the other hand was a bit idealistic, but talented mage. He was naïve and honest and completely charmed Elluveite with it.

Unfortunately for her Rodolphus was as dense as his Dark Master was once, but also fortunately for her, said Dark Mage wasn't so unwilling to help in their case as people of Konoha were with him and Hinata.

So for several months he taught them "Defense against Dark Arts" Naruto style, which meant a lot of Undead _("I didn't do anything to them, maybe upgraded them a bit… maybe not…")_, which meant "do or die" situations. After several months his program was made official and could not be banned, but his enemies managed to foul his plans yet again.

In recent years Orsen, the kingdom where Magic Acadamy situated was trying to colonize lands near the Black River. (_Reason was very simple: harvest was poor, taxes were slowly rising and Nobles took the best lands as their hunting grounds. So some "wise" advisors decided to colonize new lands. So with a lot of alcohol and drugs they obtained signs of leaders of native people. So all lands officially belonged to Orsen, caravans of people who wanted new lands and better lives went to new province, but pickts the native people, who lived near Black River for generations, didn't give their lands away so easily. They were the great hunters, whose power was only increased by heir primal culture. They were masters of sneak attacks and hiding in shadows. And they were cruel to anyone who they dimmed as a threat to their lands. Due to the ancient agreement between Government and Mages, the former could ask a battalion of mid ranked mages or one powerful mage in time of war. And my enemies made me the lucky one.)_

Naruto, or as many knew him in this world, master Ketch, arrived to Bolvin fortress several weeks after his "exile" of sorts. Naruto gritted his teeth; he remembered smiling faces of his enemies and their snickering behind his back. Suddenly he smiled, fools had forgotten, that Dark Mages remember their enemies till their death (_and sometimes after, if said Dark Mage is necromancer_), he will have his revenge and if for it he will need to destroy every tribe beyond Black River, then so be it!

When Naruto met Valios, the governor of Kholbas province, he instantly felt respect for this man, high, dark haired warrior with dark green eyes and face covered in scars; he was as rough as lands under his rule.

They instantly felt respect for each other, one for the magical power, and other for his leadership skills. However this night showed Valios one more talent of Ketch, for this night was the one, when pickts decided to test the fortress defenses. It was too late to use magic, too little time, to create something massive, so Naruto used his sword and some quick magic spells from his dark arsenal.

Pickts fought like animals, without any understanding of warfare, they just tried to overwhelm their opponents with power and numbers, half naked figures armed sometimes wit just clubs pushed heavily armed troopers from the walls.

Their instincts and primal power gave them the upper hand in first clash. Seeing only red in their battle frenzy, they didn't feel pain from the wounds and didn't fear death. Only thirst to kill existed for them at that moment. However, when Ketch also joined battle, their instincts played a bad trick on them.

Fear of magic, of something supernatural, of something unknown lies deep within human soul, buried by mind, stubbornness and overconfidence attained in human evolution, but when instincts rule over human, that particular little fear once again receives his original power, and when Naruto appeared on battlefield, that fear instantly clouded their minds, pickts left the walls, but the horde near them still stayed and those, who fled, slowly returned, fearing their leader, Chief Warlock Zogar Sag, more than alien Dark Mage…

Then were long negotiations, Zogar Sag was wary of Ketch, being the son of ancient spirit of nature, Jagger Sag, he was aware of Naruto's demonic powers, yet he still didn't want to return sacred lands and lands near fortress, but after long negotiations, he received the sacred lands and several landscapes for growing heather. Soon the famous heather mead once again, returned to the markets of Orsen. But nothing is constant, peace moreover….

**Several months later. Borderlands**.

Rodolphus accompanied with several riders, slowly rode to the Bolvin fortress. He alongside with several templars, his aunt, knight – commander Maria and his old friend Eluveitte, were sent to Bolvin to strengthen the garrison.

Young mage sighed he was certain that he was sent here in hopes, that some wild pickt may kill him, having several influential cousins as rivals for inheritance, had its negative perks. He looked at his aunt, who followed him with her own goals, she was rather young looking woman, even in her forties nobody would gave her more than twenty, her long brown hair reached her shoulder – blades and her cute face never left any male uninterested. Rodolphus suspected that his aunt wanted to meet his teacher Ketch, yet her goals were still unclean.

Rodolphus turned his head to Eluviette, she alongside her mother and young sister, with loyal guards left Darkwood without explanation, yet it was also known that nobody tried to stop them, they traveled without any destination, and when Rodolphus met her and asked her opinion about his new appointment, she offered her and her warriors' support. He turned his gaze to Sylvana, Eluviette's mother and sleeping form of Dana, her sister. He didn't know why those three left Darkwood, but certainly it was something serious.

Rodolphus' thoughts were interrupted by screams from the forest, screams of wounded and dying people, he saw how half naked, grey – skinned figure appeared from the shadows of the trees, Rodolphus instantly recognized pickt, a native of the Border Lands. Then suddenly something hit him into the back, power from impact was so great that it dragged him to the hooves of Rodolphus' horse. In pickt's back was sword, not just any sword, such strange completely black blade with glowing red runes, young mage saw it only once: on his teacher's, master Ketch's, belt before he went to Bolvin.

Everybody turned when they heard cracks sounds from the forest. Man, like a pickt before him, emerged from the shadows, down his waist he was covered by leftovers of black robes and wide pants, his foots were bare, fingers had claws on them, above his waist was no clothing, so everyone could see his mighty frame covered by tattoos, his hands were also clawed, large spiked mane of blonde hair waved behind his back, beast – like, glowing red eyes looked at them with wary, on his cheeks were marks in form of three black lines on each, his mouth was opened, showing his long fangs and his breathing was hard. He was also covered in blood and dust and appeared even more barbaric than pickt before him, but red glowing eyes, black runic blade and staff that he squeezed in his left hand, were enough for Rodolphus to recognize him:

"Master Ketch?!"

Blond haired mage focused his gaze on first rider and replied with question of his own:

"Rodolphus? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to strengthen the garrison of Bolvin fortress." said Rodolphus. Naruto meanwhile slowly walked to the pickt's corpse, while he moved closer everyone put their hands on their weapons fearing an unprovoked attack from feral warrior. Naruto smirked looking at them; he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pushed his weapon out of the corpse.

"You are too late; there is no Bolvin fortress anymore: Zogar Sag and his hordes ravaged and burned it to the ground."

"And what about the defenders?" ringing voice of knight – commander, made everyone turn to her.

Naruto shook his head: "They are either dead or escaped the massacre, at least I hope so."

Maria raised her brow: "Hope so?"

"You don't know what these grey devils do their prisoners. Anyway we need to return to Vaolet until the dark. If we are not fast enough I cannot guarantee our survival."

**Town of Vaolet. Midnight**.

They returned to the town in grim silence, many citizens knew the dark mage, through his visits and deeds on the Black River, and seeing him in such sorry state, when he could be recognized only by his glowing eyes and prized possessions, staff and sword, filled their hearts with dread.

After several hours, when Naruto bathed, ate and got himself a new clean dark robes from somewhere, he can be found sitting behind the table with Maria, Rodolphus and Elluviette slowly drinking wine and telling the story of the fortress fall.

"After my confrontation with Zogar Sag and our eventual grants for him, everything was silent on the border, pickts grew their heather and made their mead, traders were buying it and fortress slowly turned into the trade center. Everything collapsed in one moment, maybe some bureaucrat decided that our bribes were not high enough, or some influential trader decided to get his filthy hands on new trading center, but our reports were faked and made us look like incompetent leaders, governor Valios was stripped of his position in his stead was appointed some young idiotic noble, by the name Krozen, whose power and knowledge as he said "are above some commoner's understanding". The brat ordered mercenaries, who came with him, to burn the heather fields. He thought that demonstration of power will terrify the "primitive tribes"."

Naruto sighed and gulped all the wine in his goblet. He grabbed the bottle and refilled it.

"It was an unsuccessful event, wasn't it?" asked Maria.

"Unsuccessful?! Lady, it was disastrous! What he didn't understand is that Zogar Sag attained a lot of influence through his deeds: he led them to victory, he returned them sacred lands and he made the tribes rich through the trade. He made it possible for East traders to pass through Black River unscratched, but only if they also traded weapons for pickt's gold. From Chief Warlock he turned into Warcheif, and he is damn good tactician. His pickts are armed much better than before and unlike the rangers of Border Lands can move unnoticed, while they are heavily armed. The only things he lacks are siege machines."

"So behind the walls of Vaolet we are safe?" asked Rodolphus.

"There would be enough of them to use dead bodies of their brethren as shields, or made mounds from bodies near walls, that wouldn't bother them in slightest, our only hope is to wait for reinforcements, and then somehow push them to the open fields. Without their forests and any understanding of battle formations, they will be destroyed in first cavalry attack."

Suddenly loud screams pierced through the silence of the night. Loud terrifying screams from North Gates. Pushing each other from the way Rodolphus and Co. ran to the gates. Naruto didn't follow them, slowly without haste he dealt with the bottle of wine and only than rose from his seat and followed his companions. He already knew what he will see. So he just pushed the people from his way and unlike his friends he reached the wall much faster. All of them were on parapet and tried to see something on the other side of the wall, Naruto's glowing eyes gave him alongside the sharp vision ability to see in complete darkness, so unlike his friends he quickly saw the three battle axes, stabbed in the wood of the gates.

That was official declaration of war in these wild lands.

Somewhere in forest he could hear the sound of drums.

**Vaolet. Week later**.

Pickts unlike Naruto's predicaments didn't attack the town, they started besiegement, taking the town in ring of their forces. From the wall Naruto could see Zogar Sag dancing near the fire, summoning spirits from the depth of the forests. Naruto understood, that they will not survive the siege, unless he uncovered more of his "shady" abilities, his necromantic powers need death mana and everything around was surrounded by life, druids, who followed Elluviette, were powerless too. Lands, trees and animals here were followers, children and vassals of Jagger Sag, therefore protecting them from the power of the druids.

"Sire!" Naruto turned his head to see a young man, nearly boy in a form of the guard, which was several sizes bigger than him. "You are waited in the war council room!" with a sigh Naruto followed young lad.

Knight – Commander Maria made a big gulp of wine, it was only thing, that kept her sane in recent days. Horde of barbarians, which were nearly enslaved just several months prior, now marched to capital as unstoppable force of nature. Their only hope is now mages. Only their combined might, will stop the horde.

Mages… I f somebody told her , that she will work with Dark Mage and trust him fully with her life, she would have gutted that "somebody" for such heretical thoughts. Now though, everything changed. Ketch was only one, who held them together, he was the leader people needed in this dark time, and also he didn't fear these barbarians' warlock.

Zogar Sag feared Ketch.

Horde Leaders felt it, old warlock didn't try to siege the city, instead he waited for defenders to weaken from starvation and thirst and only after they wouldn't be strong enough to held their weapons, will he attack. But situation wasn't good for long – lasted besiegement, pickts wanted blood and thirsts for battle slowly prevailed over fear of Zogar's supernatural powers, several heads of his lieutenants were already attached to the city's walls.

Maria's stray of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of opening door; she turned her head to see Ketch, as always covered in black robes head to toe, walking into the room. She caught herself on thought, that she liked his appearance more without the robes. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but annoying images of topless Dark Mage didn't let her go. _"It's all because I …"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ketch, who took the bottle from her hands and dealt with the leftovers in it.

"Ahh, that was really good one. So, what did you want from me, Maria?"

Maria sighed straightforwardness of necromancer was something she liked, it was really good to not think about choice of the words, but his tone and manners… Anyway she didn't have much of a choice in companions. Ketch with all his flaws was still better than most "noble" knights.

"I want to know: can you kill Zogar Sag?"

"If he will lead the attack – without a doubt, if you want to kill him in forest from shadows, then chances are zero."

She raised a brow: "Why?"

Ketch sat on the table. "Very simple: I need energy from suffering and death for my powers to work, or a lot of neutral energy to turn it into one I use. Zogar on the other hand need power of the nature for his magic to work, understood now?"

"Not quite, elaborate please."

"Sesh, Zogar feels himself natural in forests. He is in tune with nature, if I try to kill him there he will found about it before I could say "ramen", on the other hand battlefield is like a free buffet for necromancer, a lot of pain from living and free energy from dying men, he will be on my territory and my place means my rules."

"So we only need him to start a siege?"

"He will start it, he needs our heads to cement his authority in the Horde, barbarians after all respect only power, he will come for us tonight, his logic dictates it, that I swear."

Grim predicament of Ketch started to fulfill itself right after the dusk. Pickts prepared for the siege.

Naruto looked at the countless torches in the forest, he could hear loud beating of the pickts' drums and parts of their crude speaking and singing. They waited for something, but for what? Answer came in form of loud steps and after the first one everything became silent. Birds didn't sing, wind didn't blow and nor pickts, nor defenders dared to even breath. Second step was louder; creature was moving closer to the fortress and moving fast. Finally he saw, how several trees fell in the forest and then several more, whatever answered warlock's call it was massive.

Massive and angry.

With loud roar it jumped from the forest to the open field and Naruto managed to see who or rather what, was Zogar Sag's trump card. It stood nearly six meters tall, under it bluish skin moved powerful muscles, skulls of dead humans looked from different places of his body, unnaturally large horns attached to the small head, big enough and certainly strong enough arms, to destroy walls. Creature didn't had eyes, all space on its head was given to large, powerful jaws filled with sharp fangs. On massive muscular shoulder sat Zogar Sag.

And he smiled in triumph.

"What is that monstrosity?"asked Maria, who stood behind Naruto's left shoulder.

"_Tokolosh_." replied he. "Never thought, that this little warlock can do something like this."

Mara pouted "Can you elaborate, please? Not all of us are such powerful and knowledgeable necromancers."

"Stop pouting, Maria. Did you ever hear about _draugir_?"

Maria felt, how cold shiver run on her spine. _Draugir, _the highest form of undeath, alpha – predator of the Death Kingdom, lion among the undead, instructions said "flee on sight, if you ever meet such a thing". And now something like that was their opponent.

Naruto as if nothing happened continued: "If _draugir_ can be made from one body, then _tokolosh_ is much more crude form of it, you require hundreds of sacrifices to create him_. Tokolosh_ is more like golem of flesh, than true undead."

It didn't make much of a difference, thought Maria, it's still several meters tall and have big enough fists to punch through stone walls.

Tokolosh slowly walked to the fortress, each his loud step was like a melody of doom for defenders, and when it was near the wall shadow jumped on the right shoulder of the creature. Naruto with his black staff in left and sword in right hand, looked into the Zogar Sag's eyes, who was staying on the creatures left shoulder.

Naruto took his staff into both hands and stabbed it into the creature's neck. Loud roar shattered glass in the windows in entire city. Golem raised his hands to shake Naruto from his back. Dark mage dodged the massive arm and blocked massive bronze sickle of Zogar Sag with a sword of his own.

Zogar jumped back at the left shoulder of the creature. He touched its arm pouring his magical power into it, trying to calm down the beast. Naruto on the other hand once again grabbed his staff and pushed it deeper into creature's neck. Roar was much louder than previous and tokolosh started to glow from inside.

"Fool!" screamed Zogar Sag, his gruff, raspy voice was filled with fear "You are destabilizing my magic! If you don't stop you will turn tokolosh into giant magic bomb!"

Naruto just gave him one of Kurama's trademark smiles "That's what I'm aiming for!"

Defenders hearing this moved from the walls to the secondary positions in the city, which they created, if walls would be destroyed or taken by pickts.

Zogar Sag, meanwhile, once again roared and clashed his weapon with Naruto's sword, his strikes were strong, but lacked finesse and technique. It was clear, that warlock, like all pickts preferred more to strike from behind with daggers and clubs, then facing opponent face to face like Naruto. Zogar made a large, horizontal swing with his sickle, Naruto ducked under his hand and threw a punch to his knee, old bones of Zogar Sag didn't manage to withstand demonic might of Naruto, with a loud cracking sound warlock's knee broke inside.

Zogar roared from pain and surprise. Naruto meanwhile was already on his legs. He grabbed warlock's head and headbutted him, knocking him off. Zogar slowly fell from his position and with a loud "THUD" his body fell to the earth. Naruto, meanwhile, prepared his teleportation spell. He grabbed his staff and pushed it to himself and only when it left the wound he activated his spell. He managed to get away from there right in time.

Second later great explosion destroyed the pickt's forces and city's walls. Explosion wave lasted for a several minutes and only then mages get down the shields and ordinary people get from hiding places.

Maria looked at the black spot where was once tokolosh and thought about Ketch. She felt really bad, him being a dark mage was the only flaw in her eyes, she after all was a templar first and woman second. Suddenly somebody gently touched her shoulder. She turned to se Ketch's glowing eyes.

"As I wanted to say before everything started: tokoloshes are also quite unstable magical constructs."

Aftermath of the battle was rather… disappointing. Though they didn't lose anyone dead, there were countless wounded in city, walls were destroyed and civilians' homes were heavily damaged, but the alternative was far worse, so nobody complained. Main forces repelled pickt's Horde, but the cost was too high, nearly half of the army was lost, wild barbarians didn't surrender and beg for mercy.

High Commanders, after the meeting, decided to pull borders back to Thunder River, Vaolet city was abandoned and its former residents founded new fortress near Thunder river: Dark Spire, in memory of the man who defeated Zogar Sag. Maria was made a governor in this fortress, nearby forests was given to Elluviette, her mother and sister, and their vassals with their families, nobody asked why they left Darkwood, officially they just created a new brunch of Darkwood elves, in the new forest, but never before it was created by resident Queen and two current heirs to the throne. Only completely naïve man will not think that something was fishy there.

Rodolphus, meanwhile returned to his family estate, he wanted to see how his mother was doing and what his cousins prepared for war with him. He already knew, that they will not decide the problem with inheritance without bloodshed.

Naruto, on the other hand, took a vacation to stay out of the radar for a while, until everything became calm and higher – ups didn't lost their desire to make him guilty in all their mistakes. So, he just said "goodbuy" to Daenur and returned to the Netherworld.

**Netherworld Tower. Portal Chambers**.

Naruto get out of the Portal Chambers and with a click of his fingers changed his wardrobe, his dark robes turned to his Overlord Armor and getting sparks from stone floor with his metal boots he marched to the Throne Room.

Gnarl patiently and obediently waited for his return. "It's good to see you again, Sire" greeted he "You were absent for entire week, so you didn't lose much. Our "Hero" project went as planned items are hidden in specially made dungeon and map is nearly completed. Forces of the Third Overlord didn't take much of a ground recently. They just built fortified posts and prepared their arsenals also they are raising additional new undead from north warriors, they resemble Draugir from Skyrim, which you hid in your Miraak temple, after you took control over them from Alduin. Also Lady Deruella awaits your arrival in your Personal Chambers, she also said something about bubbles and bath…" the rest of the sentence he said to the Naruto's back, while his Master ran to Personal Chambers.

**Another week later. Netherworld Tower. Personal Chambers**.

Deruella laid on her back and looked at the ceiling, recently her personal life became rather… satisfying. She never thought, that being an offspring of the Demon Queen ( read Dark Goddess of Lust), she will find someone good enough to be her husband, much more satisfy her.

But everybody could be proven wrong and to her happiness she was. She turned her head to see the sleeping form of her husband. She smiled thinking about all the things they had done and will do. With a smile on her lips she once again succumbed to her sleep.

Several hours later Naruto opened his eyes and silently get out of the chambers. Seconds later he sat upon his throne listening to Gnarl's report.

"I remind you, Sire, that you promised Lord Edmund to visit him in his mansion, due to his son's unfortunate… demise. Also there is something else requiring your attention. Rumors have been circulating in spawning pools recently. Your antipode – Hero is returning once again. As I told you due to ancient agreement between Dark Courts, we focus our attention on continent and Court of Blades can have Albion. But the light side of your family, Heroes, destroyed the court and became the royal family of Albion. It looks like one of the heirs to the throne is a new Hero. Albion is one of the most advanced countries we will need their technologies in our army. Pistols and rifles will come in handy. We found out that Theresa already started the training of the young Hero. He will need additional persuasion from the Dark Side… you still have enough time for a family reunion. Step on the teleporting rune."

Blue energy engulfed Naruto, he felt how it took him and moved him somewhere. When Naruto opened his eyes, everything was covered in white mist, he was on the road, which led to the castle on the horizon, from left and right sides road was washed by endless sea. Several zones were blocked by iron gates, near second gates stood young, black haired lad.

_"Well, hello there young prince."_ Prince turned his head to see a figure covered in glowing ebony armor wearing a dark cloak, black spiked helmet and long sword with glowing runes. "Who are you?" asked young prince.

"_Past, Present, Future. What you are, what you can be, I am one of the closest thing in this universe to you. In a way I am you, as you are me."_

"ENOUGH OF THIS." she appeared silently without anyone noticing, but her appearance was even more spectacular, than the one with lightning and thunder.

"_Theresa such… an honor, but you are overstepping your boundaries, we are here not as Overlord and Hero, but as rulers and future kings, you have no say in political decisions of your young charge."_

"Kings?" asked young Prince.

Naruto turned his glowing eyes to him _"But of course, since we both are fighting against old rulers and we both are trying to prove our rights for crowns and thrones, and also counting the facts that our enemies are our relatives, logic dictates that this one time we combine our forces. I need your technologies, you will need my power over the Dark Creatures. Deal?"_

Prince looked at the stretched hand covered by black metal glove and finally took it.

"Deal. The name is Henry."

"_Good to know you, Henry. I'm Fifth Overlord. I have too many faces and names for you to remember, but those, who will bear this sign…"_ on his hand glowed the seal of Overlord. _"…Are the ones who speak my words, only through them and by personal meetings of course we will communicate."_

He turned his back to young prince and with a bright blue glowing, teleported from the Theresa's pocket dimension.

**Tistain. Near Lord Edmund's mansion.**

"Rain, rain, rain… May Dark Gods curse this fucking rain!" thought Naruto, while clad in his Miraak attire he walked to the mansion of his old Commander.

Under the veil of heavy rain Naruto could barely see the large mansion, finaly he managed to locate the road and followed it to the mansion. Large iron gates opened and closed by the move of his hand, then Naruto went to the main doors.

He knocked in the doors and waited for answer.

Doors opened revealing spears pointed to his chest.

"If that's how you met old friends, Edmund, then I should had stayed home."

"Miraak!" old warrior was realy glad to see him. "Your arrival never was so needed as now, come, I will show you."

They passed nearly all estate, until lord Edmund lead him to the dead end, he pushed one of the stones and secret passage opened in the wall. They passed through dark tunnel.

"What are you hiding here Edmund?" asked Naruto.

"Well Ketch, let me call you that, it's much easier this way and nobody can hear us. I needed this secret passage for a meetings with certain person."

"Please tell me you didn't build it to simply go fuck random woman?"

"Close, but not actually."

He led Naruto to massive woof doors. "Here you will understand everything."

Edmund opened the door leading Naruto into the room, in room three women were waiting for them, one in massive black armor with dark skin, blonde hair and blue eyes was holding massive hammer in her arms, second busty red haired women in very revealing outfit with mace and shield, last one was also blonde in mantle of the mage, her deep green eyes burned with magic power.

"So?" asked Naruto.. But Edmund went to the other part of the room where large bed situated. What Naruto didn't see was that bed isn't empty, young blonde woman laid in it, she and female mage were nearly identical, of course if you don't count age difference. Girl made a deep breath opened her bright blue eyes and closed them; her breathing once again became calm.

"Blue eyes…" thought Naruto "…same as Edmunds'". Now everything fell to right places. Edmund met his wife here, Naruto remembered, that he told about her being a mage, he knew that she gave birth to Argus, but never heard about daughter, so he decided to voice his suspicions:

"She is your daughter isn't she?"

Edmund nodded his head "Yes, as you know, girls are strictly raised by mothers, that is the rule of our mercenary society…"

"Yeah, yeah, to protect them from our enemies." Naruto got closer to the bed, got off the blankets, which covered her and revealed her bandaged body and blood on them. "Continue while I do my duty."

He stretched his arms to the wounds and bright light engulfed his hands.

Edmund sighed. "As you already understood she is my daughter Celia, she is two years younger, than Argus, if you want to know." Others saw, how Naruto flinched after hearing the Argus' name.

"It should have been our first meeting, but while they secretly went here, with only most loyal protectors and friends of my daughter, they met a beast on the road, very unnatural one, it looked like it was created from several beasts combined together. Originally I wanted to ask you to protect my girl, but right now it would be good enough if you managed to save her."

Naruto meanwhile ended the healing process. "I already did. Now, could you introduce me to the ladies?" asked Naruto.

"We will manage ourselves, I'm Minerva, Celia's mother as you already understood. She…" the sorceress pointed at the redhead. "…is Risty, she was once a bandit, who was forced to steal to protect and help her family. After my daughter helped her family she acquired most loyal warrior. This one…" she pointed at the black armored female. "…is lady Helga one of the childhood friends of my daughter, she is also paladin from the Order of Black Hammer."

"Nice to know you all I'm…"

At that moment Celia sat with a groan and opened her eyes. "Where am I? Mother who are those two men?"

While the happy family reunion happened, Naruto excused himself and said, that he will wait in mansion.

Several hours later sitting around the table they drunk wine, and prepared to listen to Miraak, who sat near fireplace in comfortable and soft chair. Doors and windows were closed, servants send away, spells casted by Miraak and Minerva, safely covered them from any unwanted attention.

"You may get off your mask, sire, you are among your friends."

"It's still hard to hear such official greetings from my old commanding officer." He got off the mask revealing his face. Three girls were immediately on him asking questions and saying things like "Cute!", "Adorable!", "Are they real?", "Cam I touch them?" last question was asked by all three at once.

Naruto raised his hands and replied: "I'm answering in order: yes, they are real, no, you cannot touch my whisker marks."

Gils pouted and immediately made the puppy eyes.

"Still no, lady Mineva, please stop laughing and do something."

"Oh it's just hilarious: Ketch the Great Butcher, The Black General of Beowulfes is afraid of three girls, I just can't hold my laughter!"

Girls blushing from embracement, returned to their seats.

"Thank you, before we start, why so much secrecy with meetings with your family? I thought after the war elders decided it was needed to recreate old bonds?"

Edmund waved his hand "Witches. We don' want them to get an upper hand in our conflict, just think what gift it is to them: our wives and daughters in their grasp! Hence, that's why so many complications."

"Other question: you think all of them need know about Argus?"

He managed to see, how lady Minerva flinched.

"Who is that Argus?" asked Celia.

"Your elder brother" replied lord Edmund.

"I have a… brother?"

"Correction, you _had_ a brother. He died at his Day of Challenge." said Minerva with a pain in her voice.

"I was there." said Naruto. "there were no bodies, which led me to assumption that either your son is alive, or somebody took the bodies, until I heard your tale about your daughter's arrival. We too were attacked, only by the beast changed by the Magic Plague, the similarities between attacks led me to conclusion that it wasn't coincidence, but very cunning plan."

"And what would that "somebody" receive from such a plan?" asked Edmund.

"Aside from our heirs to the greatest lines of Beowulfes? Our weakening on the field, thinning our numbers and taking a bit of power from us? Personal army of Beowulfes in future."

"This is… But why did they take Graham's body with them? By you report you did a number on him."

"My memories are… blurry, after I found Argus, I never said that I killed Graham, all I can be certain about is that my enemy had a red blood, and no matter who he or she was, I will find the source and deal with our problem."

_**Authors Note: see links on profile t for better understanding, how characters looks…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter III.**

Naruto sat behind a table with Helga, Celia and Risty. He was in his Miraak attire, his face once again safely hidden by the golden mask of his once nemesis.

"We need to constantly move judging by attack on you, our unknown enemy, whished you dead or severally crippled. Therefore we have several options: constantly move, find somebody powerful enough to protect us or face our deaths."

"None of this is the option, we must stay and fight!" Celia's fist hit the table nearly breaking it in half. Everybody in tavern turned their heads to them. Celia blushed from embarrassment and when everyone returned to their activities, she once again whispered to Naruto:

"Running from the enemy is disgraceful, I will not run."

Naruto sighed "Listen Celia, I too prefer fighting my enemies head on, but those bitches has very nasty habit; they like to hide in the shadows and they like to strike from them. They do it so good, that all that we know about them, is that they are either wealthy enough to hire master – chimerologist or they are good enough in magical arts to do the deed themselves, and this criteria applies to nearly all powerful people in this world."

Celia sighed "I know it's just several days ago I was just another girl from noble family. And now…"

Helga put her hand on Celia's shoulder.

"Don't worry Celia I and Risty are with you and Miraak, will not leave you in such situation." She turned to Miraak. "At least I hope so."

Naruto crossed his arms "I never gave you reason to doubt me, your lack of truth hurts me deeply Any way do you know somebody, who can help us, so I might check them aside from my contacts."

This time it was Risty, who spoke up "I have a friend; she is a dwarf, leads a group of her kin and works in "trading" department. She is an old friend of mine and I worked with her quite often back in time."

"And does this "friend of yours have a name?" asked Miraak.

"Bianca, said Risty, her name is Bianca."

"Quick Death, Black Arrow, and Don't – fuck – with – her – if – you – want – to – live Bianca? That one?"

Risty just nodded.

"Brilliant! When were you going to tell me that you have a best assassin and thief of the North as your friend? On the other hand… never mind, if somebody heard, that you have me in your friends it would be pretty much the same, maybe worse. Anyway I heard, that your friend have a problem with guilds in Danwin, where she operates, thieves and killers don't like solo operatives like her, they are either to good or too bad. Unfortunately for them she is the former and there is nobody, who is better than her in Danwin. By the rules of their circle, prices are made by most skilled thief and assassin, and your friend is the best in the Danwin. Situation is worsening, so we should go to Danwin. Losing potential ally like this is beyond foolish."

"Wait a minute, replied Risty, I remember her and her group being smugglers, not assassins and she never worked solo, she always said that true power comes from bonds with people!"

Naruto scratched his mask "Either she is a great actor, or something really bad happened. Either way we will find out in Danwin. Let's go."

Danwin was a reach port town situated near the Falcon Sea, there several ways to get there, simplest ways were by main road and by ship, but simplest does not mean fastest, from Amphre town where they were now the shortest way was most dangerous, through the part of Wastelands filled with monsters and magically changed creatures, and then through the Troll Swamps, where lived a very nasty troll tribe (dumb and human – eating kind of trolls) and other creatures, which existed long before the Age of Mortals.

And now our heroes made a camp near the borders of the Wastelands. Celia sat near the fire and looked at the glowing blue horizon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She turned to see Miraak, staying to her left. She clapped a ground near her, inviting him to sit near her. Two of them sat together, and looked at the glowing mass, that filled Wastelands. Then Celia broke the silence

"Amazing isn't it? From such a distance it looks so beautiful and harmless hard to believe, that these lands are source of the bane of entire world."

"Not entire world, mostly North kingdoms and Alnus Empire, witches on their islands and Albion are not affected."

"Albion. I never was there. Were you there?" Celia turned her curious face in Naruto's direction.

"I have a… business there and a relative, his name is Henry. He is a bit naïve, but he is a good guy, at least he is looking like a male unlike my brother Angie?"

"Angie? Sounds like a girl's name." None of them noticed when Risty and Helga sat near them.

"It's more like a nickname, his true name is Angelus."

"Now it's sounds a bit too romantic, like a hero of some love novella." Commented Risty.

"You read such a tings? Risty you are truly filled with surprises." Said Helga.

"Hey if I look a bit brutish, it doesn't mean that I… ah never mind, what happened to you friend?"

"He married a princess, like in some weird love novel."

They were silent for several minutes.

"Go to tents." Said Miraak "I will be the first on guard."

Celia went to her tent, but in last second she turned her head to look on Miraak, he sat near the fireplace and fire played a strange game with shadows around him, she entered her tent and laid on her mattress, but still didn't manage to get a giant winged shadow behind Miraak out of her mind.

Miraak looked at the fireplace he felt the alien presence behind him, but couldn't grasp it. Feeling tired from this, he asked the only one who could help him.

"_Kurama?"_

"**What is it, Kit? AHH, it's him, don't worry he will not harm you nor your vixens. This is your old "Friend"."**

"_Friend?"_

At this moment shadows before him became thicker and two red eyes appeared in darkness.

"_Pruzah vulon, Dovahkiin."_ (Good night, Dragonborn) This voice he could never forget yet from their last meeting it became less arrogant.

"_Dinok vorohah hi zuk bonaar, Alduin."_ (Death made you more humble, Alduin) replied Naruto.

"_Hi do pah joriin fend mindok, tol Zu'u fund neh dir, Dovahkiin. Zu'u fen daal, einzuk ahrk einzuk. Erei faal Sul do Oblaan. Daar los dii dez. helt zey los hin." _(You of all people should know, that I would never die, Dragonborn. I will return, again and again. Until the Day of End. This is my fate. As stopping me is yours.) was the answer of Black Dragon.

"_Dilah fen gaav mii nistaad. Fun zey fahvos los hi het ahrk kos gone nol daar staad."_ (This argueing will get us nowhere. Tell me why are you here and be gone from this place.) said Naruto.

Responsible

"Dahrin do zey nahlii het los vahk I'm vosotiiv ahrk Zu'u laan wah tinvaak wah aanwo, ol gein, wo los vahlokeyv fah dii fautiid vensekos hi fen kos gein, wo fen ofanjiik zey. Ahrk gein truk us Zu'u los bo. Kos ahmiin do faal Vedkrasom In, rok los zuk fein rok fon. Pruzah vulon einzuk, Dovahkiin, unt wah ni dir us dii daal. Krif voth hi los ofanjiik ahrk hi nis daal nol dilon." (The reason of me being here is simple I'm bored and I wanted to speak to someone, as one, who is responsible for my current state you will be the one, who will entertain me. And one thing before I'm gone. Be aware of the Plague Master, he is more than he seems. Good night again, Dragonborn, try to not die before my return. Fights with you are so entertaining and you cannot return from dead.)

Naruto growled looking at the empty space where Alduin once was, even dead that fucking bustard was getting on his nerves, he couldn't believe that in some ways they were relatives. Until the dawn he stayed on guard, looking at the glowing lands of Wastelands. He wasn't so sure in the chosen way anymore, Alduin may be an arrogant ass, but he never lied. Whoever this Plague Master was, he should be aware of him.

Next day a bit angry girls and Naruto reached Wastelands.

"So, what now?" asked Helga.

"We will go through them, do not touch this blue goo stay only on rock or grounds with little of that goo on it. We will move until we pass Wastelands so no camps and stays for sleep. Move on girls, I hope we will not meet the locals."

Several hours later, tired from jumping from rock to rock and too curious to be silent Celia asked Miraak.  
"You said "Locals", who in his right mind will live here?"

Miraak turned his head and glared at her "Most of the Wastelands' locals are not "in the right mind" the victims of Magical Plague, different monsters, magically changed flora and fauna not really good conditions for living, only runaway slaves may be there, but that's only when their former conditions were worse or they are really stupid, latter are much more in numbers."

"Hey, everybody turned to Risty, I saw houses from here, very strange most of them are made from junk, but I must say that they are definitely Human's, but others older and better looking, were defiantly build by Halflings."

"Before Cataclysm there was Halfling's settlement in this area, after this… shit happened, humans banished the survivors of their kind… with fire and steel, but soon left this place too. Halflings created other settlement, I do not know where."

"It's very secluded location, good place. I was once there, made a lot of friends." Said Celia.

"Good, maybe we can hide you there, if situation will become really bad." Said Miraak. "Halflings are second only to Elves in archery. They are also very brave, if somebody decided to attack them, deluded by their appearance and soft behavior, that "somebody" will receive a very nasty surprise. Anyway I doubt, that we need to go there, I have a very nasty feeling about that." Said Miraak.

Settlement was on the hill, so our brave adventurers were clearly seen when the climbed up to top. This infuriated Naruto to no end, his instincts screamed about danger and their position, so vulnerable and unprotected only infuriated him more. When they got to settlement his instincts started to scream loudly. He looked around, the fire was burning in fireplace, but everything was empty, silent like all villagers just left the place.

Miraak didn't know, how he managed to sense him, later he just thought that was one of Overlord's perks, his body moved on it's own and his hand grabbed the neck of the attacker. It was a very pale man the rags he wore barely covered his body showing the signs of dehydration, his veins were blue and glowed he nearly saw like something coursed through then and it was certainly not blood, his teeth were unnaturally sharp and eyes were completely blue, it looked like whatever coursed in veins filled them too. Even in such poor condition he was unnaturally strong, his hand with long broken nails, gripped his hand with unnatural strength, if he was something else that "Thing" would easily break his hand, but he was The Dark One, the Dragonborn and many other things. He will not be defeated so easily.

By mere cadaver no less.

His other hand grabbed the cadaver's head and gripped. His enemies head exploded like rotten fruit, covering him in black blood and blue goo. "Good that I wear, this robes." Thought Naruto as demonic tentacles from his robes cleaned his form.

"What is this shit." Asked Risty looking at the tentacles and cadavers. Nobody give her an answer.

"Circle formation near fireplace. Now!" barked Miraak and first gave them an example getting in position, with his back turned to the fire behind him, girls quickly followed him, preparing their weapons on the run, Celia got her sword from sheath on her belt, Risty raised her shield and mace and Helga gripped her hammer with both her hands.

Cadavers were not attacking, they just waited for something and several moments later, they found what for, above their heads their heard growling, several cadavers got to the roofs of the houses and prepared to jump.

"When we will get out of here Risty, I will get your pretty ass for this!" said Miraak. Then cadavers jumped. Miraak met them with wall of fire burning them to ash, but other cadavers seized this moment to attack his companions and they unlike Naruto, didn't have the magic powers. But they managed without them, Risty and Helga just smashed enemies' heads with their weapons, a mountains of headless corpses grew near them. Celia on the other hand was in much more dangerous position, her weapon of chose wasn't suitable for such a battle, she didn't had enough strength to cut their heads off, this goo or whatever it was reinforced cadavers' bones and her weapons lacked in mass to shatter their bones from one hit.

Miraak deemed her position dangerous enough, to help her in her fight. His trophy sword, which he got from his fight with Miraak changed it's length and wrapped over his neck lick a tentacle, then in squeezed and with a trail of blood cadaver's head get in the air. Miraak was swinging his sword right and left and demonic weapon made by Hermaeus Morah reaped a great harvest today.

Naruto stopped only when he suddenly found that there was no one to kill.

They returned to the fireplace. Girls silently looked at Naruto. He in a way became informal leader of their little team. Without a word he took a burning stick from the fireplace and threw his improvised torch into the first house, dry wood instantly started to burn. Girls followed his example. Still in silence they picked their things and as they were, covered in goo and gore, left the burning settlement behind.

**Several hours later.**

Large clawed blue hand grabbed the mud and dust, Plague Master, moved it to his nostrils and made a deep breath, he smelled blood, steel and fire. Among the blood of his enemies there was also blood of his slaves. Plague master opened his palm, letting wind to carry the dust. He whispered words of power from dark, long – forgotten tongue. He smiled showing his long sharp fangs, next time he will know when the unwanted guests will pass the borders of his kingdom.

**Several days later. With Miraak and girls.**

Naruto sat behind the tree. Washed clothes of the girls were attached to the branches of the mighty tree. When they found this place, Oasis of White magic in the ocean of Chaos that were Wastelands and Troll Swamps, they were too surprised and tired to think about it. Naruto theorized that it was holy lands once… it didn't stop girls from washing themselves and their clothes in the lake of oasis.

So here Naruto was, behind the mighty oak, through the several magical amulets looking over their sanctuary. While girls played in water, Deruella through their mind link looked over the girls and commented their appearances in Naruto's mind. He interested to decided to look and compare.

Risty and Helga's forms were somewhat similar, they had an athletic build with small, dark marks of scars, covering their bodies. Celia on the other hand had a pure white skin, without any scars, her built was more elegant but certainly not weak. Miraak assumed from her appearance that her fighting style was based more on flexibility than brute power, unlike Risty's and Helga's. He didn't manage to see much of her fighting style in recent fight, he wasn't in right state of mind, when he killed cadavers and she didn't fought much.

"Hey Miraak!" screamed Risty.

"What is it?"

"What's with all those freaky tentacles? Please tell me you don't use them, when you are… with girls?"

"Everybody judges others through the rate of their own corruption. And no Risty, those freaky tentacles are part of the robes not me."

"And how did you get such robes?"

"This is a trophy from previous Miraak."

"Previous?"

"Miraak is not a name it's more like a title. In other way, he who wears the mask through the right is Miraak. I took it from body of m defeated enemy, therefore though the right of Power and Conquest I am Miraak."

"Hey don't be feisty." Said Helga "We just want to be sure, that everything is alright with you."

"I'm alright, thanks girls and Helga?"

"Yes?"

"There is a leaf on your back."

"Thanks Mi… Whait a minute… you are behind the oak and I'm sitting with my face to it. How did you…" Miraak just laughed and girls soon joined him in his laughter. That surprised him enough to stop laughing and girls just laughed on his surprise. He smiled, the last word was by them, maybe he can do something from them.

**Troll Swamps. Next day.**

It took them twelve hours to reach the borders of the Troll Swamp, before they entered Naruto gave everyone the sack with torches. Fire was only thing that the rulers of that cursed land feared. They went behind each other on barely seen earth, one step aside, would mean an inevitable death, either you are eaten by some creature or sucked into the depth of the Swamp.

First was Miraak, with his sensory and magical abilities he would be a natural choice for the first position in their little chain, behind him was Risty, last was Helga and covered by Risty and Helga, third was Celia, she didn't disagree with it, she was smart girl and she always calculated her chances for survival right. She sighed, hers was the least in their company.

Silence in this place was strange incomplete, somewhere were gulping sounds, somewhere they heard scratching, squealing and other sounds. You cannot know where the sounds were created by water and where the wild rulers of this place finished their dark deeds.

After several hours Swamp finally showed its teeth, long serpentine body covered by chitin, rose from the depth of the swamp. It was one of the giant warms, his eyeless head opened like a flower showing countless teeth. Miraak reacted right away, he threw the fireball into the maw of the beast. Inside it exploded covering our adventurers in gore and organs of the beasts. Miraak screamed to others to run, several more bodies already rose from the swamp.

But to their surprise worms first decided deal with the body of the first worm. Girls decided to stop and catch a breath, while Miraak once again raised them to their feet

"We are all covered in blood and gore of the first worm, and they were lured out by the spilled blood. So run until you feel that you are ready to vomit your lungs!"

Girls listened to him, but soon they were stopped once again, this time, by trolls. Large creatures, which had resemblance with each other in only two things: long fangs and massive muscular built.

Once in his travels, after his short romance with Meldy, Miraak met a troll named Romulos, before their meeting he had a very biased view on his kind. Romulos had a very aggressive look and very friendly character. From him he finally heard an explanation to trolls kidnapping habit. Because of very unstable genes, which as somebody thought gave them regenerative abilities trolls needed to mix their blood with the blood of the species of stable genes Humans, elves, gnomes e. t. c. Unlike Amani trolls, who had no problems of pureblood marriages, many other troll's lines after several several generations of pureblooded relations will turn into massive mutated beasts with no mind, led only by their instincts and anger.

Looking at their opponents now, Miraak understood why those trolls had an habit of eating all passing travelers, they were descendants of the trolls who migrated from Troll mountains, and after several generations of pureblooded relations and under the influence of harsh living conditions of this swamp, they turned into alpha – predators of this place. Powerful, unmerciful ,yet mindless force.

All of them bared the signs of mutations, some were covered by scales, some had several arms, some had two heads. And all looked at them with very hungry gaze.

Miraak cursed, their torches were lost in the run from giant worms and all his fire spells will burn not only the trolls, but them too. Finally he decided that it was time to play on their instincts, using his demonic powers. Only, he made a quick glance on the girls, he didn't know, how his companions will manage this. At least they will be alive, thought he and focused his killer intent reinforced with Kurama's own on the trolls in front of him.

Mutations made trolls and harsh living conditions made trolls very powerful opponents, yet without a mind they were also blind followers of their instincts. And all living creatures had a natural fear before something off worldly, like demons for example. It was a natural safe mechanism created by evolution: before all sentient species started to study magic, demons could be in this world for much less time.

Enough for all wildlife to get away from demon, before he or she returned to their dimension. Caught off guard by the force of the person, who only moment ago was their soon – to – be dinner, trolls were confused, their instincts told them to run, but the smell of fresh meat nearly ordered them to stay.

But when Miraak broke the skull of the first too brave for his own good troll, others with low growls left them alone, when the last troll, the one whose skull Naruto broke left the place. Miraak turned to the girls; they laid on earth without consciousness. Miraak sighed, made two Shadow clones, took Celia into his arms, while ordering his clones to carry Helga and Risty, and went to the border of the troll swamp. Till the dusk they were already past the swamp.

Celia returned to her senses near blue lake laying on the grass, with bandaged wounds and completely naked. She instantly tried to cover herself with her arms.

"You shouldn't do it. You have nothing to be ashamed for." Celia turned her head to see Miraak. "You are too tired from what happened on the swamp, and aftereffects of me using my powers still sucks power from you, his hand touched her forehead, you need to sleep. Restore your powers." Celia felt herself too tired to argue. She felt , how darkness consumed her and she embraced it. At least she didn't felt pain and numbness in her body, when she was asleep.

Miraak sighed, her will is very strong, other girls still didn't awake from his sleeping spell. He looked at them, things will go out of control soon and he didn't know will they survive long enough to pass through the hardships and became fit enough to serve as means to fulfill his plans.

Two days later the reached Danwins walls. City itself wasn't giving impression of sea trade center, it appeared more like a fortress big, grey and grim. Surrounded by the ring of giant and massive walls, people of Danwin felt themselves trapped in stone prison. And this town was a residence of the Law a criminal organization, which united all assassins and thieves of northern kingdoms.

Risty looked around her and a myriad of questions bombarded her mind, hr cheerful, beautiful and good friend Bianca in such city? Nonsense. She preferred bright and open spaces, with beautiful architecture like Ophir, the White City, where they met for first time. And assassin? Bianca was really good with words, in a minute she could turn the most vengeful of her enemies into her closest friend. She felt that something was amiss and she also feared what she would find.

After passing through the towns gate (read bribing the guards) our travalers stepped into the streets of Danwin, poverty and filth that's how you can describe what they saw, it seemed that streets were not cleaned since the day of city's founding and the number of the poor and homeless was simply… numerous.

They settled in the tavern. Miraak told his companions to stay inside and prepare their weapons, while he will go to the city and scout. Helga and Celia agreed to that, but Risty objected:

"Last time I checked I'm the thief in our little club and this is my friend we are talking about, so I'm going."

Girls couldn't se, but they nearly felt how he frowned behind his mask.

"Somebody may recognize you Risty and then use you to lure your friend out, and about you being a thief… I was assassin."

After that short argument, girls stayed at the tavern and Miraak at night left the tavern undetected.

He jumped from one roof to another, from side he looked like blurred shadow, and even if somebody decided to rise his or her head, that particular somebody will decide that it was just the tricks of shadows and imagination.

Miraak listened to the talks of the guards and citizens, they were all afraid because of the chain of murders of various criminals, people whispered of full – scale criminal war. Every victim was killed by black arrow to the neck and all of them belonged to the new crime band, The Hollow Sun. They established control over every thief and illegal smuggler. Smuggler. Realization hit Miraak suddenly, it was so obvious, but still for a newcomer it was nearly unsolvable question. Bianca was a smuggler, a few years ago, Hollow Sun was formed, it led Miraak to an obvious conclusion: Hollow Sun tried to kill Bianca, she survived and Risty told she was awesome with a crossbow.

Suddenly he heard a very familiar sound, a sound of pulled bow – string, of course in a city filled with killers and thieves such sound should not be rare, but this low sound can be produced only by one thing: massive dwarf crossbow.

He instantly ran to the position where he heard the sound. He was too late, guards were already there and victim was dead. In his neck was black arrow. What surprised Miraak was the race of the victim: it was a young dwarf, he couldn't see his face, but his sheer being in the city, which is despised by nearly all dwarf kin, was suspicious, very suspicious.

Next morning Miraak told his companions about his night escapade.

"We need to find Bianca, her crusade against organized crime will be for nothing, thieves were, are and always will be, until there is a sentient life, but they are too many in numbers for her to kill, I know, that quality always beats quantity, but when there isn't enough latter, the former will prevail."

"I will not agree with you Risty, said Miraak, her Crusade isn't against crime itself, it's against Hollow Sun and with enough time and kills she may weaken them enough for their rivals to deal, she isn't some vigilante who seeks justice, she obviously wants revenge. And if you are so worried about her, maybe we can give her quality and quantity both, if we will help her."

Helga smirked "So basically you are saying, that destroying organized crime is a bad thing when you are working alone and a good thing, when you are working in groups?"

Miraak nodded "Only under watchful eyes of professionals and the more – the merrier."

Helga's smirk grew wider "I like your line of thoughts."

Celia was silent, she already understood, if Miraak decided something he will do it, the scariest thing was, what others thought impossible was only "hard to do" in Mirraak' book. That scared her, Miraak's crazy imagination generated mad ideas and plans, then he and now them made them real, main problem was in Miraak's view, in his mind his ideas were pretty NORMAL. It scared Celia, that one day he may be pushed to generate really crazy idea, even from his view of things. She feared that day and knew it was inevitable.

She didn't knew, that he already did something like this. Miraak also knew how alien his mind seemed to people of this world, so he decided to be silent about most of his escapades: he didn't want to traumatize his companions' minds.

Miraak once again went to scout. This time his goal was to find Bianca. And he failed in it. Miserably.

At their next meeting Risty remembered, that Bianca told her about one of hideouts in this city. It was a first lead, that they had.

She led them to one of the entrances of city's catacombs. Bianca told her about the forgotten teig under them. Despite his friends' high hopes Miraak understood one thing: finding a hidden dwarf teig, for a human, under very deep catacombs of the Danwin, is nearly impossible. "Nearly" was the key word in their case. When they entered the city, Miraak noticed a resemblance between the old buildings and walls and architecture of one certain race. Dwarves. But grim style lead him to a certain conclusion: it wasn't just dwarves who built the city, it was _dergars _ or as their other brethren called them: Grey Dwarves. An aggressive clans, who once swore loyalty to the Black Baron. Miraak remembered that one of the Dwarf Kingdoms had found something in the depth of the earth, which led to their demise, in legends it was described as "Living Fires". So when through the Deep Roads they attacked the other Kingdoms, non – attacked kingdoms just blocked the ways to them. Surrounded by enemies they knew nothing about dwarves asked for help from Black Baron. He agreed.

Blessing, which he gave them changed them and eventually turned them into _dergars_. But they managed to survive and rebuild their kingdoms. Power of Darkness protected them from ancient evil. Unlike the greedy bastards, who left them to death. There is after all a reason why there is a only a kingdoms of Dergars on North and Kingdoms of Dwarves on South. The only possible way to meet the dwarf on the North, is if he was not born underground. Dwarves rarely left their kingdoms, that is considered as something improperly to them, such thoughts once led to the creation of Deep Roads, but nowadays, when all central kingdoms had fallen, travels through them became a prerogative of adventurers and treasure hunters.

With ancient creatures, who once destroyed Dwarf Kingdoms, gone, other less dangerous , but much more great in numbers creatures took their place. Goblins, orcs, drow and many others. Usually they just used the ruins of Dwarf Kingdoms as places to trade, or as war camps when they went to battle the dwarves.

So knowing all that information, it sounded really strange that female dwarf knew secrets of dergar's teig. From the words of Risty Bianca's family came from Golden Hills. A dwarf settlement destroyed by Second Cataclysm. E highly doubted that dergars were so generous for their concurrent, and dwarf settlement so far to North was their concurrent, so they opened the secrets of their teigs and keeps.

Doubts slowly creped into his mind and soul. Deep in thoughts he continued to walk, but even in such condition he managed to see the traps beforehand. He stepped behind, fast enough to not be pierced by hundred or so arrows. But this sudden action didn't diminish his spirit on the contrary: it ment that they were on the right path…

**Several thousands of traps later.**

Naruto cursed the dergars, who created this abomination: they passed a lot of traps, but still there were no secret keeps or teigs, it seemed like creators of the labyrinth just put a lot of traps in these corridors just for fun, thinking how miserable adventurers would pass this hellhole in hopes of finding treasure, only to find absolutely nothing. That was not impossible – dergars had a very specific sense of humor.

Naruto knew that teig must be in center usually he was the start of all corridors, all of them united in one, which led to teig. Half an hour later they managed to find the main corridor, it led to the massive stone gates, it was the entrance.

Meanwhile inside, Bianca prepared her crossbow and checked her weapons for the last time. Yesterdy somebody followed her, and today a group of people had found the teig. She sighed, since betrayal from one of her men, she lived only for revenge, she found the culprits and the killers, all of them will one day receive a black arrow to the neck. But first she needed to survive the attack. She took a strings in her hand, preparing to activate the traps.

Miraak and others tried to open massive doors. They didn't explode them only because Miraak stopped them. "You didn't build them; you didn't pay for them and you trying to explode them. If dergars found about it and they will found, they will make you pay generously and thank them for leaving you alive."

Girls instantly remembered, that all dwarves, no matter the skin color, carry a giant battle axes with them and throw them with deadly accuracy. After those thoughts they instantly decided that destruction of such magnificent doors is a barbarism and they as cultural people must protect the monuments of xeno – culture.

So they tried to open them for half an hour already.

Meanwhile Bianca started to lose her patience, she already found out through many secret spying devices created by her kind, who were her unknown guests. She didn't let them in only in hopes for another funny speech. She already stretched her hand, to push the button to open the doors….

When IT happened. All started from remarks like "Use some magic… You are a mage, open it…" and so on. Miraak just didn't listen to them, but with time past his nerves just gave up, so he started to climb the large boulder, which located near the gates.

"Okay, how was it? Mellon? No… Ah yes that will suffice."

"_**FUS! RO! DAH!" **_

Naruto's Thu'um once again served him a great deal. But unlike last time when it just ripped his enemies to shreds, power of his thu'um just sucked into the gates, runes covering the gates glowed and gates slowly opened.

"What was that?!" girls instantly bombarded him with questions.

"Storm Voice, where I'm from it is learned and thought by Greybeards and I was their last and most promising student. By the way I should have remembered the old dwarf saying long before, it would have saved us a lot of time."

"Old saying, asked Helga, which is?"

"If you can't solve it in your head, hit it with your hand."

While others laughed, Celia was silent she heard before about the powerful warrior, who ripped his opponent to shreds with the might of his voice, but where?

She looked around to find that her friends already started to move, she speed up a little to catch up with them.

Clapping, that's what they heard when they passed the opened gates.

"Bravo, bravo. I expected everything except this. Good work and hello, Risty." Bianca had a very nice voice, noted Miraak. Her voice came fro somewhere up them, Miraak raised his head to see a stone balcony where she sat, with her crossbow in hands.

"I hope you also know why we are here." Stated he.

"If this is connected to the blond girl then yes I know. I heard rumors, that some crazy guys promise payment for information concerning Beowulves. Their powers, their relics… their families. It was hard enough after loss of their kingdom, many thoughts that they were jerks, but underworld was stable due to their… domination in mercenary business. Now after Tristain's Civil War and witches' intervention every scum tries to get the first place, Hollow Sun exists through this weakness, through the witches' treachery."

She jumped from the balcony and put her crossbow behind her back.

"So yes, I know why you are here and since I already killed the bastard, who betrayed me, and destruction of the Hollow Sun is not something I can do alone… I need to get out of the city too. You guys seems nice enough company so I propose alliance. I will lead you to one of the Dwarf's teigs, there we will be hidden by my friends. Deal?"

"And what will you get from this deal?" asked Miraak.

"I need mostly you and in lesser extent the girls. You will help me in one deed. Also helping Beowulves will come in handy."

"Why do you think that she is connected to Beowulves?" Asked Helga

"Silly girl, said Bianca, from the source, which required information on them. Contracts with a bounty on her head came from this "Source" she is needed alive. But you, she pointed at Miraak, alive or dead."

Miraak didn't ask any more questions, others too, they just followed Bianca.

_I found protection of the Dwarves powerful enough, so I left girls alone for a while, I needed to find bastard, who started the hunt. My motives were simple: without somebody to lead and pay them, mercenaries will suddenly remember their place in food chain._

_But my planes were interrupted by sudden instability in the net of my portals,it required for me to return to the world where I was called Master Ketch or just necromancer._

_My return went easy… or silent. No screams, shouts, action, cut bodies, blood… simply it was boring_.

Naruto sighed, something was definitely wrong. Not only he was in unknown location, but he also sensed the change in the magic of this world. It felt… crazy? Anyway he found himself in a forest, he didn't know in what part of the world he was, so his first mission was to find somebody. He went for hours until finally he heard the metal clangs.

Like somebody was fighting there. Naruto went in the direction of the sound. After ten minutes he found a very interesting view: his friend Knight – Commander Maria with several young females, clad in oversized templar's armor, tried to stop the attack of ghoul 's pack. Behind templars were women and children, judging by their clothes some were simple villagers and some served in churches. That actually was the reason why templars were here, evacuating churches is their duty and protecting innocents is Maria's favorite work. Seriously most of the other templars preferred to burn heretics. This little attachment assured Maria's sending to nearly every evacuation mission: they were rare and she always volunteered. Seeing that ghouls nearly overwhelmed defenders Naruto decided to interfere.

Maria fell to the earth under the mass of several ghouls. First lost his head from by her sword, but it stuck in the skull of the second ghoul and she couldn't get it out, third one already opened it's jaws to bite of a chunk of her flesh.

Suddenly it raised it's head and roared others repeated the actions of their leader, they lost interest in their fight and just left their wounded, bitten, powerless, but still very much alive prey. With a moan Maria moved two bodies and rose to her feet.

"Why did they retreat? They nearly won." Asked one of the templars.

"They did not retreat, Maria slowly turned in direction of the voice, already knowing, who she will see, voice of her friend was very specific, They just left you to a greater predator."

Behind them was Ketch the Necromancer.

Maria ran to him and when she was in arm's reach she did something, that Naruto never expected from her: she hugged him and cried.

"Looks like, whatever happened, it was really rough." Thought Naruto trying to calm dawn crying woman, at this moment he didn't think that toughest templar of this world cried in his arms.

Several minutes later. Fireplace.

"So what happened?" this simple question started an uproar in the masses. It stopped by the just one move of Maria's hand.

"So you are telling us, that you are not knowing anything? Ketch it isn't funny."

"Since you are not asking me about "business trip", you already understood, that it was just a reason to get out of sight of powerful people, as crazy as it sounds I was in… Pilgrimage" Naruto didn't lie he was in Skyrim recently, but not for a long time, but what Maria didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"I almost fear to ask where your pilgrimage was." Said Maria.

"If you are thinking, what I'm thinking right now, than no, I wasn't there as Dark Mage, it must be really shocking to you, but I'm also a priest."

With those words world crumbled near Maria, she clearly understood that they were beyond hope. Ketch managed to return her to her senses saying that he was a priest before he became a dark mage. That somehow eased worries of Knight – Commander. And she started her tale:

"It started nearly after campaign against pickts. Our "wise" generals decided to find guilty one, but you were out of reach and we were too well protected. Their arguments turned into local conflicts and we missed the start of the terror. Refugees. And not just ordinary ones, dark mages, not caring about rules they created for themselves, went to the Acadamy. They waited until there were enough of them and… just left. At those times we celebrated, we didn't think about what will happen or the reasons, that made them combine their forces. We thought wrong. From South came rumors about new religion, they denied progress, burned mages and they were complete and utter fatalists. Than another trial became, we don't know where it came from, but in several big cities started blight, healers could do nothing. Dark powers started the blight and only they can stop it. Without a doubt dark mages sensed that and decided to flee, I cannot blame them, if they tried to warn us we would have killed them."

"I fear there is much more to this than you think Maria, any way I'm here and I will fight the blight and those fanatics with you, What's our next step?" asked Ketch.

"Kstelia. Lands of my sisters. It's still not corrupted nor by blight, nor by heresy."

_Kstelia. City of Holmar._

Holmar, main city of Kronar province, since ancient times those lands belong to Hagwin family. Last members of which were Maria, Anna and Helen. Triplets born at the same day. Right now main power belonged to the elder one Anna, Maria cannot inherit, since she was a templar and Helen, mother of his student Rodolphus, was a mage, which meant no support from church if she becomes a ruler. Anna was an optimal solution, she was a strict but honest ruler and twelve years ago gave birth to a healthy baby girl, thus giving an heir to her power_. (In Kstelia inherites the elder child, gender does not counts. If twins or triplets were born, than trials for the right to rule will be upheld. Or sometimes, other heirs are not suitable, like in our cause.)_

Right now Ketch couldn't afford himself to relax. He alongside with Helena and Rodolphus, who hided here from Helena's deceased husband's relatives, were trying to save the victim of the Blight, fact that she was only diseased in entire province put Ketch on edge, since their patient was Angela Hagwin daughter of Anna Hagwin and heir to the duchess' crown.

If it wasn't for Rodolphus he wouldn't even be here. Only words of his student gave him a chance to prove himself, his mother on the other side still wanted to kill him, he couldn't understand why, but deduced it was the hatred to dark mages in general, with Helen being a healer it was especially clear.

"So, Rodolphus… what can you say me about, this blight?" asked Ketch.

"It's very strange, Master, at this moment Helen grit her teeth with such a force, that rasping sound could be heard by entire city, it starts nearly without a reason, people can stay with diseased one for weeks and not catch the infection, and suddenly became ill in completely clean area like Angela over there. It also has a strange symptoms, red spots on…. Ehh genitalia area…"

"Genitalia area?" something clicked in Ketch's mind: dark mages in great numbers, blight that cannot be healed by normal means…

"Yes…"

"Rodolphus, we are fools."

"Why so Master?"

"Sigh, bring everyone here and find ne a glass jar."

Everyone stayed in circle around the bed with ill girl. Ketch draw strange glowing symbols on the jar.

"I need you to pour your energy into the child when I start the extracting process. Now Rodolphus look carefully what you must do."

Under the eyes of everyone in the room Ketch hand transformed, it became clawed, covered in some sort of red energy and simply made of this strange power, making everyone gasp demonic arm pierced the child abdomen. Ketch slowly moved his hand there like he tried to found something he needed in a bag full of poisonous snakes. Finally a fanged smile told everyone that he found something he started to slowly pull his hand back. Each millimeter was very hard for necromancer, he felt like he tried to raise a mountain. Normal human would have already gave up before such a tsk, just from the feeling of impossible.

But whatever was inside the girl, it didn't deal with normal human, it dealt with somebody, who turned impossible into possible on daily basis. Finally Ketch managed to pull something out of girl's body and soul. He only managed to see a long snake – like body before he put it into jar.

While everybody too k care of the girl, Ketch managed to have a better look on his captive, it seemed like long ebonite centipede, but when Ketch looked into it's eyes, he quickly understood, that it was no mere insect, in it's eye he saw a vile, alien intellect. Good only for destroying things. Everything was as he feared. Ketch sighed.

Unfortunately his sigh brought an unwanted attention to his person.

"That was in y niece?" He turned to see Maria, looking at the jar in his hand.

"Yes, said Ketch, those things are a reason of blight."

""Now, when we have one mages will be able to stop the blight!" with Maria's words everybody in the room cheered. Except Ketch.

He raised a jar in his hand "Do you know what it is? NO? It's a demon, very strange one, but a demon no less. You will need an exorcists or a better solution: demonologists, to solve this problem."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why demonologists are a better solution?"

"Because unlike exorcists, demonologists know much more about the demons, the only goal of exorcists, at least the ones I saw, is to save the soul, death of the body is collateral damage to them. Anyway it's too late blight is spreading, exorcists are too little in numbers and demonologists were banished from Orsen years ago. I fear that we are doomed."

"Doomed?" Maria was a bit shaken by Ketch's monologue "It's just the disease we will prevail!"

Ketch turned his hooded face to her. "It's not just the blight, it's not just the heresy, it's not just the chaos. There is only one thing, which could made ALL dark mages to unite, not caring about the rules."

This tame spoke Helen.

"Which is?" asked she.

Ketch turned his back to them and looked into the window at the rising sun.

"A full – scale demonic invasion."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter IV.**

Naruto looked at the people from castle's balcony, from such height everything seemed so… peaceful, calm. Like everything in the world was right. But Naruto knew better. Half of the kingdom is suffering from blight other half is being ravaged by fanatical followers of new religion. Dark mages are missing and this world will soon face the demonic invasion.

And once again he was the only one capable of saving the day. So much for being the new Overlord. If his ancestors would finally act like normal ones and not like ancient death – cheating Dark Lords, Naruto was sure, they would already roll in their graves, crypts, whenever they were buried or met their final battle.

But for one time in his life he was happy, that most of his relatives are not normal, they wouldn't know about him playing Hero in this world.

He sighed, it would be so easy to left all this people to themselves and just return to Netherworld, but his sense of duty, backed by territorial instincts of the Dark Lord, made him stay.

"Ketch?" he turned to see Maria. "Are you alright?"

"Maria, we are dealing with demonic invasion, blight and war in name of faith. Dark mages are missing and they are the only ones, who are capable of saving us now. So I'm not alright."

He turned and walked back into the castle. "We need to understand how they are brainwashing people into their cause."

"Ketch." He turned his head a little. "Maybe they just… you know… believe."

"You will be surprised Maria, but usually between faith and comfort, strangely most people chose comfort."

"And what about minority?"

"We are not on theological dispute. I will be in laboratory, trying to get answers from our unwilling participant."

**Laboratory.**

Naruto never understood why grim places like this made him serene and peaceful. He deduced that it was somehow connected with him being on a top food chain of Dark Creatures, or maybe he was just insane. Both were true in a way, but he couldn't tell, which more.

He slammed his fist into the table in frustration.

"Problems?" since their last meeting Maria greatly improved in stealth arts. Or he became too careless. Personally, Naruto preferred Maria's progress, for careless Overlord is dead Overlord. Naruto once again looked at the jar with demon.

"I need something." he finally said. "Oh what is it?" asked Maria. "Rather who?" replied Naruto. "I need my wife for this."

Maria was dumbstrucked. "Sorry, what do you need?"

Naruto sighed "Are you deaf? I said that I need the help of my wife."

"You are… married?"

"Yes to the one of the daughters of Succubi Queen."

"That's actually explains everything."

Naruto went to the table to get needed ingredients. "I will summon her to this world and deal with demons torture, than together we will find out who is responsible for this atrocity."

Ten minutes later Naruto stood near glowing pentagram and chanted spells of summon. With loud explosion, room was filled with red mist and in the center of pentagram a beautiful silver headed woman appeared. She opened her black an red eyes and said: "Well, hello dear."

**Castle. Main chamber**.

Maria looked at Deruella and silently compared the two of them. Deruella won at everything and what was more infuriating, she noticed Maria's gaze, in return she just smirked and got closer to Ketch. That infuriated Knight – commander to no end, her friend deserved someone better than that slut someone rational, noble… someone like… herself.

She returned to her senses because of someone touched her arm, she turned her head to see Rodolphus, he slowly shook his head. Maria turned her gaze away from him, her nephew became much sharper in romantic field recently.

She once again listened to Ketch's speech: "…results of our information gathering let us conclude, that those little demons and fanatics are first stage of real invasion, demons will spread the disease, fanatics will spread the "cure" destroying anyone who dared or managed to stay against them, or pose them a threat in future."

"But if the situation is like this. What shall we do?" asked Eluviette.

"I managed to contact all dark mages they are coming here as we speak, they will help sharper our defenses and raise our chances to stop the plague. While they will build our defenses under Lady's Anna supervision, we will deal with fanatics."

He looked at them and asked the question that he wanted to ask for a long time.

"Who will tell me how it started?"

It started at last winter, small cult of Urman and Legda came to the Kingdoms. White robes of their followers were a bit… eye-catching, but they brought wheat with them, in white bags for their families and in grey for trade, after poor harvest it was a lifesaver. And then a plague started and families of the priests were spared, they used it to proclaim their religion as a "true" one. Several months later religious crisis reached it's peak, cult nearly consumed the Kingdoms, their hatred for progress and magic spread with them.

"Different bags, I presume white ones were usual wheat and grey were poisoned with magical plague." said Ketch while scratching his chin. "And what about their unnatural popularity?"

"We presume that it's some kind of magical artifact." said Anna.

"No shit, Sherlock, without a doubt it's some sort of an artifact, but what it is? How it works? And how to stop it? That's our top questions."

He stood up and went to his room followed by Deruella.

**Upstairs.**

"My Lord." slender arms hugged him from behind. "You need to rest."

He turned his face to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. "I need you, NOW." laughing she fell to the bed followed by Ketch and for a while they forget about every problem and just enjoyed the presence of each other in every possible way.

**Downstairs**.

Maria angrily grabbed her cup and tried to calm down, since that slut and Ketch went upstairs, she couldn't suppress the boiling anger and frustration. She couldn't understand why, but whenever woman appeared near Ketch she always felt a desire to smash that woman to a bloody pulp. Hearing that moans from upstairs just became louder, she grabbed a cup and a bottle and decided to enjoy it in silence of her room.

**Upstairs. Once again**.

Ketch and Deruella laid upon the wet blankets after several hours of their "exercises".

"Dear, started Deruella, I need to tell you about something."

"Um… What is it?"

"After our marriage and creation of dimensional rifts, many clans of succubus, decided that through achieving the powers of dragons and Dark Lords, they could challenge my family over position of Royal One. They started to search and acquire different objects that related to dragons and Dark Lords. Among them one group found a really strange rumor… about being like no other… about Bahamut."

"Bahamut?"

"Yes, creature of immense strength in form of a dragon. _He – Who – Is – The – End – Of – All_."

"And a bunch of fools want to return him? Such a cliché."

"Yes, before times immemorial, he was sealed by demons and angels. And after his return…"

"He will do what he must… What is needed for his freedom?" asked Ketch.

"Pieces of different dragon lineages scattered across the Multiverse. One of them is already in your hands."

"Powers of Dovahkiin, the Dragonslayer." commented Naruto.

"Yes and other powers must be found and obtained by you before they will manage to destroy the barrier that holds Bahamut captured."

"And you started that conversation because…"

"Because if I "accidently" got myself summoned to another world I can gather intel for you."

Naruto raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. "Beautiful, deadly and smart, you are truly everything I ever wanted in my wife." Deruella giggled. "Such a flatterer."

"By the way, I before you summoned me I also found a path to your homeworld and also managed to duplicate the guild seals from your Albion relative's secret base." continued Deruella. "You need to get your girls there, it's much safer than Bianca's secret teig. I fear that witches from Kunphshon will not stop until they will have her body for study."

"Those wretched, old and perverted hags. They will not stop until they have their way. Their arrogance will be the downfall of this world." growled Naruto.

"By the way I'm not the only one who found the way to… Konoha, right? Emperor is already on his way."

"How fast will he get there?"

"Fast enough for you to prepare defenses against the plague and indoctrination and get Celia and others away from the danger to Albion's safe heaven. And after all that you still will manage to get there first."

"Then let's prepare." said Naruto raising himself from their bed.

**Week later**.

While his Minions attached different parts of his armor to him, Naruto thought, about recent events and eventual confrontation with his father.

He managed to create a protective circle through enchanting border fortresses, Dark Mages also gave an additional boost to defenses of the Anna's lands. Celia and others were even grateful for change, sitting in old teig was very… upsetting, they couldn't get to other populated teigs because of the bandit scouts, after elimination of first group they decided to not risk themselves and wait for him. Wise strategy.

Naruto felt how large crown – like helmet was placed on his head he once again saw world like all Dark Lords before him did: through the veil of darkness.

"Sire?" Naruto turned his head to see his "trustful" adviser Gnarl. "Why you wanted us to clothe you, you can do it faster through your magic, like you usually change weapons."

"The answer is simple: because I feel badass , while parts of this awesome Armor are placed on me." In his hands appeared his most favorite sword. "And when I summon weapons from what appeared as nothing I feel myself even more badass." said Naruto while he made few thrusts with Warlock.

And now he looked upon the frozen tundra where the rift was spotted, somewhere far away he felt the presence of his father, fool was arrogant enough to come here alone. He is not aware that Naruto already prepared the trap.

Minato followed the trace of the rift, which could lead him to Konoha, there he will once again assemble his allies and together with his son he will crush anyone, who dared to oppose his new Empire. Minato smiled, Naruto will defiantly like new addition to the family. He saw the glowing light from the rift on one of the snow hills. He slowly climbed to the top and finally he saw him, Giant menacing figure, clad in black hellish armor, cold wind tossed his black cloak on his shoulders and it seemed that piece of Primordial Darkness followed him, Minato couldn't see his face but his eyes, two glowing red orbs filled with unlimited hatred were focused on him.

He didn't know why, but something told him that hatred was reasonable.

"_You came_." booming voice came out of the dark space behind the helmet. "_It took you longer than I thought._"

"Step aside." Minato put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I will not repeat myself twice."

"_Such arrogance, such… blindness before the truth. Think Namikaze: I'm your enemy, I need to kill you. Do you think that I will come unprepared?_" Naruto raised his sword and bright stream of blue energy hit the skies it spread and turned into a dome of blue energy.

"_Here your Hirashin is useless, choose your next action wisely Namikaze, it can be your last._" Minato just unsheathed his sword, Naruto raised his Warlock to parry the first strike. Minato tried to get closer to the rift but blasted creature was too strong for him to deal with. He parried every strike and predicted every move like he…

"… _is reading my thoughts? No you are just predictable, old man." _Naruto kicked him to the knee, making him fall. "_You committed so any evils, but always stayed so white and uncorrupted, like nothing happened._" Namikaze crawled to the rift. "_You really think that I will let you get away?_" asked Overlord.

"No… But this will." Minato stretched his hand to the rift and activated it. They appeared on the busy street of Konoha, Minato with his wounds leaking blood on the ground and Naruto's massive figure behind him.

"Look it's the Fourth, I knew that dealing with demon will give us good fortune." said one of the villagers.

"Look! Who is that giant behind him?"

"Demon? What do they mean?" muttered Minato.

"_You truly don't understand? They mean Naruto_." Overlord planted his massive armored boot on the Minato's spine.

"My son?" those two words silenced everyone. "It can't be true." And "Demon cannot be son of beloved Yondaime – sama!" were heard everywhere.

Naruto didn't even blink when something jumped at him at for a complete surprise of everyone phased through him. Ninja landed behind Naruto and Minato.

"Get away from the sensei!" barked Shinobi.

"Kakashi… What happened to Naruto?" asked Minato seeing his student look away avoiding his gaze.

"_Don't be so naïve, Minato. They used the first chance to portray him as betrayer, as demon. They betrayed everything you sacrificed for their own gain._"

"No… No it can't be." tried to deny the reality Fourth.

"_Yes, I used this rift to show you the consequences of your decision. I alerted it a bit. You cannot truly return to this dimension without my approval. But I can also do something like this…"_

"AGAGAAAAAH!"

Minato's arm was severed near the elbow. Spraying blood everywhere from his severed arm Minato struggled and screamed under Overlord's boot.

"_See it, understand it and feel it, how everything you sacrificed and died for was just` a mere illusion."_

By a move of his arm realm near them shattered and Minato was once again laying on the cold snow that slowly turned red. Rift slowly turned into glowing ball of energy. Massive armored glove absorbed it.

"_You will not be able to return to Shinobi world, you can return only after I lift the barrier and you will remember how your world shattered before you, I will cherish this moments till my last breath."_

Minato looked at the dark figure which slowly disappeared in the blizzard, he heard how cloak of his enemy clapped on the wind and to his ears it seemed like mocking laugh. He bit his lip until blood started to flow. Pain from it returned him to the harsh reality.

"I will deal with them, all of them… betrayers from Konoha, this dark freak and everyone, I will return my son, I will have my family whole again." thought Minato. He activated his emergency portal and half an hour later he faded into darkness, thinking about his situation.

**With Naruto**.

Teleportation didn't work well. It led Naruto to a crater in earth burned figure lied in it the only thing that was somewhat of value was a burnt ring. Naruto touched it with his massive glove. With a spark of lightning glove consumed the ring, from violent pain Naruto fell to his knees. When he opened his eyes world once again changed.

Everything around him was gray.

"_Behind you."_ said a disordered voice. Naruto turned to see a figure clad in black cloak and dark armor. On his head was some sort of a crown – helmet. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. _"People once called me Witch – King."_ was reply from dark figure.

"Witch – King, who served Sauron the Dark, right hand of Morgoth? I heard that you are dead. And what are you doing here?" asked Naruto "And where is "here" actually?"

"_After my defeat from the hands of female warrior, my body was send into the sky and fell like a blazing meteor. My wounds were mortal even for a wraith. All I could do is attach myself to somebody, who will take my ring. For several hundred of years I waited, until you came."_

"And what will your powers do for me?"

"_My powers turned you into half – wraith. Power will return you back to this world, if you will be killed, You body will dissolve and reform once again."_

"Like a Bijuu." muttered Naruto. "Good. You can stick around. I hope without you in this crater I will manage to get out of here."

**Tower**.

"It's really good, Sire, that you managed to acquire powers and aid of such worthy creature of darkness. Powers of half wraith will come in handy in your conquest."

"I thought about it. We need spy network , I will go to Shinobi world once again. I already know someone, who will work with me." Naruto raised his hand and image of Hyuuga Hinata appeared in it. "Hinata – chan… so innocent and sweet… nobody will suspect her, as my secret agent."

"Brilliant, Sire! Absolutely brilliant."

"I will deal with this later. Right now I need to help Celia. Leaving such a pretty girl to herself… Isn't an act of a gentleman."

**Albion. Hero Guild**.

While Miraak left them in secret hideout, ( Celia never expected that he had contacts in Albion, especially of such high standing ) girls prepared themselves for new journeys and trained with new weapons. Pistols and rifles were new to them, but they were professionals in killing.

"Such interesting thing." said Bianca firing bullet after bullet in the center of the target. "My kind already created powder but such interesting construction… it's a bit to elegant, but cannons… I cannot understand why our clans still didn't create them."

"Maybe it's for better, while Albion has these weapons, nobody tries to conquer them, and they have no need in colonies, but if such weapons became worldwide… I'm sure nothing good shall come from this." said Risty.

"Their progress is not only terrifying thing." said Helga. "Look at this beautiful sword in my hands, such balance, such powerful steel! And I'm not talking about their medicines."

"And what about their poverty? I'm not even talking that you will not be able to be a warrior here! They would shun you for having tanned skin, no offense dear you look really sexy, but they without a doubt try to sell you into slavery or do some other nasty things." said Celia.

Helga sighed, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Miraak. "Don't lose your spirit, dear, it's good that you believe in people, only true believers like you can change this world, for better or for worse."

Helga blushed and smiled. "Thank you Miraak."

"Prepare yourselves, we will train on Hobbs, destruction of those little bastards will be good for us and for our allies.

**Several moments later**.

Bianca was in her position with her crossbow in hand near her was Celia, who prepared her rifle. Risty and Helga prepared their heavy weapons, while Miraak attached himself to the ceiling of the cave. He felt, how dark powers of the wraith surged through his body. Miraak jumped on the leader of the Hobbs, he felt how brown flesh burned under his touch, he felt how his soul slowly succumbed to his will.

Hobb slowly rose up and faint glowing in his eyes was only indication of Miraak's accomplishment. That and large burn mark in form of a hand.

"_Good, good! Our power and legacy lives on, they are no orcs, but a true Dark Horde starts with something."_ said a familiar voice behind him.

"Hobbs… Disgusting creatures, but they are many in numbers. Such resources will be wasted… if I will not find them place in my Empire."

"_Good. You know, what you must do next."_ Dark shadow of Witch – King slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"I will cover this world in dark nets of my Empire." He turned his back to the place where the spirit was and slowly walked to the girls.

"I finally found a new member to our little group, her name is Priscilla she is half – elf and mercenary for hire, she also is a sort of… a rebel. She works with Almira a female pirate and a captain of all female pirate crew. They have problems with… local authorities and bands under Hollow Sun, if we deal with their problems not only will we have one of the best archers of the Kingdoms, but also backing of one of the luckiest and wealthiest pirates."

"This is just what we need." said Celia. "More allies is better for us, with witches on my tail we need every possible help."

While girls agreed with Celia Naruto couldn't get rid of strange feeling of dread in his chest.

**Later in Progas town, with Naruto, his harem and Almira's band**.

Naruto looked at lying female bodies in different state of nakedness and couldn't decide is his regeneration a curse or a blessing. Of course counting that he wasn't part of debauchery that continued around him was a bit bad for him, but he didn't want to get into awkward situation. Like getting up in one bed with a person, who sat in front of him, completely naked. Knowing mischievous nature of said person he knew that something like that may happen.

"Don't be such a party killer Ketch. Smile a little."

"Brother, I left you in palace as prince – regent and I found you here on pirate ship having sex with a female pirate captain and her crew and I don't even know should I be proud of you or kill you on sight."

With loud banging sound metal chest plate landed on their table.

"Looks like they finally get to real deal." said Angie looking at the dancing drunk Celia. "Shouldn't we try to stop her?"

"Let her be it will be a good lesson for her." replied Naruto. "Don't drink with pirates especially with friendly ones."

"Why?"

"Trust me in this question brother, friendly female pirates always will lead to something big."

"Oh. I see." said Angie looking at Risty and Helga, who under clapping and whistles of the crew ripped clothes from each other and washed themselves in alcohol.

"Turn your head here brother, you are a bit too young to see something like that."

"Okay, okay." Angie raised his hands in submission. Suddenly expression on his face became serious. "What will you do about Queen – of – All?" asked Angie

Naruto groaned, Queen – Of – All, also known as The Greatest Bitch and Most Powerful Witch. Leader of the Circle on Kunfshon. Main hater of their kind and very powerful sorceress.

"I will deal with her." replied Naruto. "Right now her position isn't as powerful as before, her actions during the civil war and now against beowulves slowly rallying her enemies together. Her main strength is her amazon guards."

"Amazons?" asked Angie.

"Yes. Many years ago during Celestial Crisis, you know when gods lost connections with this world? Part of Amazons started to serve witches and other started to worship demons and slowly turned into Oni."

"Interesting but why are you telling me this?" asked Angie.

"As you know Amazons hail from cult of female warriors, who worshiped one goddess, right now her name is already forgotten, but it's vaguely known that she gave Amazons inhuman speed, strength and regenerative powers. Technically she created a new race with human appearance, they were like us in a way. Amazons lost their contact with a goddess during the Celestial Crisis like all other believers. And since she was the source of "Blessing", newborn in other words, they couldn't replenish their ranks, when their neighbors decided to repay for their attacks"

Naruto took his cup and made several big gulps to clear his throat.

"At those times two sisters ruled over them. One decided to became a vassal to current Head of the Circle, in return to so – called Belletein rituals."

"Isn't it the once used to raise the potency of sperm for males and fertility for females?"

"Yes, but they were given the variant where female can grew male organs."

"Oh, I heard about that one, rumors say that it was given to witches by the goddess of Lust herself."

"Truth is much more boring, some of the witches were just too sick of males or just too perverted and finally it resulted in such ritual."

"So… Why all this lection?"

"Most interesting part starts now. Since those times past several hundred years. Ritual was… incomplete or without support from their goddess they started to slowly… degenerate, I think that will be proper term. During the start out of three children ritual gave them two "warrior" class or normal amazons and "worker" type – ordinary female. Right now warrior amazons slowly reduce in numbers, worker type outnumber them tree to one. And all of them nearly worship witches from Kunfshon."

"So you plan to start a rebellion?"

"No, civil war will have drastic consequences. But I heard that one leader of Oni tribe slowly started to unite other tribes under her banner, she of course will need weapons and other kinds of support."

With those words Naruto showed his brother a beautiful katana, which he got from his personal pocket dimension.

"This will be one of my gifts enchanted and crafted by myself."

"Plan to win her over with gifts? I don't think that will happen."

"It will not. I already know that she is patient, it can wait until I deal with Gramps."

"You call monster, who lives on the North your Gramps? What have you… Ah, yes, it's you, so it fits perfectly."

"I think so too." Their talk was once again stopped by a pair of half – naked girls, who kissing passionately, fell on their table. Furniture crumbled under their combined weight and after dust cleared, Naruto managed to recognize ever – so – silent Helga on top of one of the girls from Almira's crew.

"That was rather… unexpected. Never thought that she is so daring." commented Naruto.

"Yes she strikes either like noble and silent warrior, or like a bit shy girl. But this?! We must do what we must brother."

"Which is?"

"Put it in history annuals of course! Can you use your magic to record this or something?"

"Of course." said Naruto activating his recording spell. "I will not miss something like this. While my magic records everything that happens here, let's take care about business."

Angie smiled. "Blood and gore, like good ol' days? I missed it."

"Yes brother, blood, gore, flames and steel."

**Sometime later**.

"You sure it's alright." asked Angie, while he sat crossed legged, on the table.

"Which one of us is the torture specialist?"

"You brother, but you haven't even asked them anything."

"That's the greatest thing Angie, I don't need to ask. I already know everything."

This conversation continued, while Naruto methodically tortured a gang of thieves, who they found in one of their hideouts.

"So you are torturing them just because they are bunch of jerks?"

"Basically… yes." said Naruto finally killing his victim. "Now, I always wanted to see what will happen to a human if you put his head into his ass?"

**Several minutes later**.

"So, how long till we stop?" asked Angie.

"Don't be a crybaby, I still have a lot of Molotov cocktails and I know just the place we will party with it."

**Several burned hideouts later**.

"Brother, we should really return."

"Nah, we still didn't try the main event."

"Main event?"

Miraak got two pairs of black sunglasses and a pack with explosive materials.

"We will walk away like bosses in these sunglasses, after we will explode something really big."

"Anyway brother, where did you get all that things?"

"I'm a demon, bro. I have my ways."

Several moments later, near the inn where the crew partied, a cloaked figure slowly took of the said cloak, revealing a female with pointy ears, dust colored skin and long silver hair put in ponytail. She looked over the building and put her hands on her dual blades behind her back.

Arachne, one of the greatest killers in service of her mother. Since her aunt Discordia became a concubine of the Emperor and gave him daughter, her cousin Chloe, her side of the family started to plot against her mother.

Being the Matriarch was always troublesome. Thus she was forced to do many shady deals. One of them was sending Arachne on assassination missions. So called Pirate Queen was in her black list. It was a happy coincidence that Celia, who had a price on her head was also there.

Great Witch will be pleased, maybe enough to help her mother and with mother happy Arachne will finally manage to afford herself a vacation.

Crew was drunk as were Celia's teammates. It was nearly perfect until she saw him. He was strange, looked like a priest of some ancient cult, but everything that made her dark elf nearly screamed in her that he was dangerous. And Arachne always listened to her instincts.

She waited until he left with only other man and slowly went to the tavern. When she opened the door and stepped inside she disappeared in bright flash of light.

Arachne cursed while her sensitive eyes tried to adjust after blinding light. For several minutes she just sat on the dirty floor, helpless. She was vulnerable and this angered her, being vulnerable isn't something that could be afforded in Dark Elves' society.

She slowly turned her head to her right trying to understand where she was. He sat there, right on the table with his legs crossed. Man in mask.

"Well, my dear…" he unsheathed his sword. "You are in really deep shit." His sword reminded her a bit about rapier. She smirked, she was never beaten by practitioners of such style. Her smile vanished, when eye in the gard of the sword opened and masked one used it as whip. She nearly evaded his strike and ducked when elongated blade started to shorten.

Naruto stood firmly, half turned to his opponent, with left hand behind his back. She jumped forward with swords in reverse grip prepared to impale Naruto on them. Her left blade was blocked by Naruto's demonic sword. And right – by strange dagger, which he hid behind his back.

Arachne just glanced over it and quickly understood that even a scratch from something like this will kill her and she was right, dagger of dragon priests drunk a lot of blood.

"You are good. But you will not claim any bounties here. Return where you came from or face your death here." said Naruto.

Arachne knew that it was no empty threat her opponent was deathly and accurate, she was great in art of killing but behind him… she felt might that cannot be defeated by anything she got in her arsenal. She hesitated calculating her chances.

It was enough for him to get her blades out of her hands, spinning they stabbed into the ceiling. His blades crossed near her throat. "Yield."

She gripped something in her hand a light blinded Naruto, when he opened his eyes only holes above him reminded about assassin.

Arachne tried to calm herself even if it wasn't official duel it happened. She was defeated. And by ancient law of noble dark elves' clans, she was now his bride. Law stated that only worthy one, who defeated drow woman in her favorite field can be her true husband. Not consorts like Matriarchs usually had, no, a true one, as in family where she will not have absolute power.

But since most drow women lost their heads after defeat… Such thing was a rare occurrence. She looked at the town from nearby hill where her camp was. Now she must take care of him. If he dies while she could prevent it their goddess, whose joke was that despicable law, will punish her. Joke or not only madman will decide to against the Goddess will.

And Arachne wasn't an idiot.

Next morning Celia woke up with massive headache, she moved her left hand trying to raise herself, only to grab something soft and warm. She instantly opened her eyes. Next to her was Almira. Her bright red hair covered everything near her.

Celia tried to move but unimaginable pain in her ass made her fell back to the bed. Almira still slept snoring even louder than before, clenching her teeth from pain Celia managed to cloth herself and slowly got downstairs.

"HAHA! Never thought that I move so well when I'm drunk!" heard she Helga's voice. She finally reached the main hall. In front of her were her friends and part of Almira's crew. They all sat before the giant holo – screen, courtesy of Miraak, without a doubt. On the screen she saw Helga and Risty giving lap dances for members of the screw.

"Hey! Where was I when this happened?" heard she Bianca's voice.

"You were snoring on the table after drinking competition." was reply of Miraak.

Bianca turned her head to see Celia. "Hey look, it miss Backdoors!"

"Backdoors?!" raised her eyebrow Celia.

After the click of Miraak's fingers image changed, now it was Celia, under Almira, fucked in the ass with big black strapon, screaming for her to not stop. Celia face palmed, this actually explained the pain.

"Like I already said: don't drink with the pirates, especially with red haired "Pirate Queens"." said Miraak smiling. Of course hidden behind his mask, nobody could see his smile.

"Yeah I should listen to you more often." said Celia standing before them.

"Maybe you should sit down." Smiled a small girl with pointed ears, blond – green hair, giant bow behind her back and clad in strange clothes.

Celia looked at her with her signature glare, but girl just smiled.

"This is Primera. She was in Almira's debt and after I helped our dear Pirate, I took her debt as reward, now we have another marksman in our group."

"And it's good." said Bianca. "My crossbow is for mid and close range battles, but her bow will serve as will nearly everywhere."

Celia nodded, and turned her gaze to Miraak. He told them that he plans something great, so witches will think it's too dangerous to deal with her, but what will be the deed nor why does he need to assemble such a team, she didn't know.

Next evening they sat near the fire. Celia looked how light from the flames strangely reflected from his golden mask.

"You want to know." He didn't ask he stated.

"Yes." replied Celia. "Tell me what do you plan to do?"

"Ever heard about the Terror of the North?"

"Yes, Queen Sejuani offered a very high reward for the brave warrior, who will slay him."

"That and baking of the whole Norska."

Celia actually looked frightened after that. "Wait a minute… so that is your plan? To kill the Terror?! Are you mad?!"

"Miraak just raised his arm silencing her. "Don't worry, for I have a plan. Terror was once defeated by seven heroes. Their weapons are sealed in the ancient crypt. And I need seven descendants of said heroes to defeat him, because only they can use their weapons."

That actually brightened Celia's mood.

"So two more?" asked she

"Yes." replied Miraak. "Two more. Now sleep. Tomorrow we will reach ancient Stonehenge, I will use it to empower the Guild Seal and send you to Albion."

**Several days later. Oni Forest**.

Rena looked over the green massive of oni forest. Young oni thought about her cause, she wanted to unite oni tribes, she had power to do so, but she lacked support, training and proper weaponry.

She made a sip from her bottle with sake and sighed, such ambition and power and she still couldn't have what she wanted.

She poured her cup with sake and automatically poured the second one held by the hand clad in dark glove, ornamented with strange scales.

Sake was instantly forgotten, she jumped backwards cursing herself for being careless. She observed her new opponent, golden mask, dark robes, strange sword on his belt.

"Oh, please. I'm not here to hurt you."

Rena snarled. "Really? And why are you here?"

"Well I heard that one young fearless oni tried to unite the clans, but was exiled before her plan was executed."

"So what?! I will deal with it! I will surpass anyone and prevail over everyone! I will not stop until I become the Oni Queen!"

Miraak applauded. "Good, truly good." He turned her back to her. "What if I told you that there is a person, who wants to sponsor your… project."

By the move of his hand black portal appeared near him. He stretched his arm in her direction. Female oni looked troubled. "Who will help me and why?"

"Come with me and you will understand everything." She stretched her left hand, Rena knew that alone she will die soon, despite all her courage. Her opponents will just send assassins after her.

"How shall I call… you." asked Rena after passing through darkness of the portal, she paused a bit when she saw a new look of her benefactor.

He looked upon her clad in dark armor and covered by black cloak. His metal helmet – crown protected his head, and unnatural darkness under it completely masked his identity.

"Call me Overlord, Rena. For this is what I am."

**Imperial palace**.

"AAAAH"

"Keep him restrained, before he managed to hurt himself!"

Pain. Pain became his everything. After Dark Lord severed his arm, Minato managed to teleport to the palace. First days he didn't even feel anything. Only week later when it was too late to do anything. Best healers of Empire tried to save the Emperor, they used many methods, but in the end all of them agreed in one thing: without magical energy of the, who severed the arm or something close to it, it's impossible to heal the injury.

So Minato laid on his bed in his personal chambers, while his daughters from his elven wives stood before him.

Chloe his daughter from Discordia was very close to her mother in appearance, only difference was her golden hair, like her father's. Riveria, his daughter from Celestine, was a younger copy of her mother.

"Cough, cough. Come closer daughters." Both women loved their father dearly, he, the man who alone managed to restore the Empire to it's former glory was epitome of greatness to them. So seeing him so… weak, so fragile, was something new to them and it scared both of them.

"I was too overconfident, it cost me my arm." he sighed and continued. "But my naivety had far greater cost. As you know, I once told you and your mothers that I came from other world, where I held position similar to a King or Warlord. What I didn't tell them was that I was married and had a son. Long story short, those who vowed to care about him betrayed me. They nurtured hatred against all I hold dear in him."

"Father." interrupted Chloe. "How can this influence our mission and what is our mission?"

"Your mission is rather simple, your brother came to this world with very simple intention: to kill me. I finally put everything together, my enemies will help him to have his revenge and through him they will have theirs."

"But father, why will he want to kill you?"

"As I already told you, my world isn't as good as this one and my son saw every dark and ugly sides of it, he has reasons to hate, but he also doesn't know me, if that's what you are asking about, to him I'm not a father, just another name of his target." sighed Namikaze.

"Anyway had you ever heard about Terror of the North?" asked he.

"Queen Sejuani put a bounty on its head, that alone means trouble, she is too powerful and prideful to ask for help." answered Chloe.

"Yes, but if you manage to… weaken this creature, took a bit of it here, its power can heal my wound. Also if you manage to put it down, bring it to Ashe, Queen of Freljord, she is Sejuani's main rival for recreation of Arctic Kingdom." said their father.

"Then our mission is to…" started Riveria before being interrupted by her father.

"To find a cure for me… just don't forget to pursue the opportunities, it can be that after your return you will find only my dead body."

**Kunpshon Empire. Great Witch's chambers**.

Philippa Eilhart, the current Great Witch sat in her chambers and looked at the night sky from her window. She sapped a wine from a glass in her hand and looked back at the bed where several young and naked witches slept.

It was good to be a Great Witch.

However, like all Great Witches before her, Philippa needed to leave an heir. Or her to be strong, capable of surviving in this rough world, she like all her predecessors before her needed to mate with Wild Mage. Birth of such individual was a rarity, so whenever he appeared Conclave instantly tried to capture him.

However Philippa was very young when Wild Mage made his first appearance. She was ambitious and didn't understand her duty. She didn't pursue him and she paid the great price. She is nearly out of shape, three more years and she will not be able to produce a child.

She already silenced several doctors so her secret was kept save. She desperately needed the Wild Mage and she was prepared to pay any price.

However she had another matters. Beowulves slowly prepared to rise against her it was as clear as day, something happened in Amazon Kingdom. Unknown power rose in Wastelands and Alnus Empire, which was a trusty ally through several hundred years of her rule, after the death of previous Emperor and rising of the new became really greedy for new territories. And strange rumors about war preparations in Albion were like a final nail into the coffin of bright future of Kunpshon Empire.

Philippa placed the glass with wine on table and returned to bed. She needed rest, while she still could get some.

Behind the door to her chambers one silver haired succubus walked into the shadows.

"Husband will be very pleased when he heard this. Very."

**Netherworld Tower. Overlord's chambers**.

Naruto sat before the table and in front of him across the table sat Deruella.

"So… Old Bitch nearly lost. What about her inner circle?" asked Naruto.

"Her apprentice wants her position for herself, Lodge is divided between her and Philippa. Civil war is upon them." replied Deruella.

"So… when our plans in Amazon Kingdom will become reality, Lodge will break in two. Isn't it right, Rena – chan?"

Young oni stepped from the shadows with her new black katana.

"Everything will be as you wish, my Lord. Bet we still need to get those Forges from your forefather's possession to arm our army." said Rena.

"Good. While my scouts search for another potential candidate into our team, I will return to the Kingdoms to deal with the cult of Urman and Legda and with demonic invasion."

**Kingdoms. With Rodolphus**.

Young Air Mage sighed. They still managed to protect the borders of his Aunt's territories, but when refugees heard about this safe haven roads instantly swarmed with them. With their reserves being cut at least in half because of wartime, plague and unrest, his aunt decided that border fortresses must not let any refugees into the country.

Rumors that came from the countries where cult became too strong, cultists finally get what they deserved aside from demons appearing everywhere, they formed small warbands captured the main stronghold of their own and on that their activity lessened.

Everybody feared that it was just the calm before the storm. Cultists, well their survivors at least, decided that following the teachings of Urman and Legda was pointless since they didn't save them from demons. So they created a new cult, Cult of the Voice. Their three leaders better known among ordinary people and cultist as Knight, Priestess and Mage led them into Holy War against everyone and everything that denied their teachers.

So their situation became even worse. Instead of demons popping everywhere they now had organized small armies and judging by their action they waited for Big Boss to unite in one. And instead of crazy but armless fanatics who believed into their charms and prayers that were easily countered they now dealt with heavily armed experienced army, one of the main goals of which, they were.

He sat in the garden and looked at the sky, at times like this he really considered smoking. Hand in black glove gave him a cigarette. "Thanks and a bit of fire please." Small fire danced in the black hand. Rodolphus made a deep breath taking smoke into his lungs.

"And I thought I taught you better, than taking something from the hands of others and smoking cigarettes filled with god – knows – what."

Cigarette fell on earth. Rodolphus slowly turned to his left. Ketch looked at him from under his hood.

"My foolish apprentice. It's good to see you."

**Camp of the Cult of the Voice**.

Priestess looked at her companions. Mage was silent as always, Knight was thirsting for action. She remembered how they started. Patriarchs of the Cult hindered their progress. Denied their magic and cleric powers. In a way demonic invasion was a blessing in disguise, now united they will destroy all opposing fractions, create the new country…

Now all pieces were in the right places. All dark mages were in one place, after their victory over demonic forces, dark mages will be turned into scapegoats.

She smiled like all graduates of Holy Magic faculty, she never liked dark mages. However her perfect world shattered when she heard roars from outside. She and her friends got out from the tent. He stood before them, several meters tall, covered in dark armor, mighty hooves blooded from the bodies of cultists stomped to dust, blade in his arm burned with unholy fire.

"_Run, run away little pests! Kra' Ilash the Burner will find you and feast on your souls eventually!"_ demon didn't even budge when giant blade of the knight hit his armored knee. Hove just send him flying. Bolt of lightning hit the demon head on and blinded everyone on the battlefield for a minute.

However demon covered himself with his dark wings, thus protecting his head and torso. He raised his right hand and orb of hellfire started to burn in it. Kra' Ilash threw it into the Mage's direction. Smoke covered the position of the mage. Seconds later green light shone from the center of the smoke cloud. Priestess managed to protect her partner, Knight appeared near them seconds later, clearing his armor from different debris.

This time they attacked together. Mage get attention of the demon, while Priestess enchanted the Knight. Kra'Ilash focused his attention on the mage mainly, so he missed the attack from the Knight. Filled with holy power, shinning like a morning star, Knight jumped into the air, surpassing any humanly possible limits and holding his sword over his head, he with large swing, crashed him on the demon's head.

From the impact Kra'Ilash was send backwards, his head, covered in smoke seemed to be destroyed.

BAMM!

Something heavy fall on the earth.

SPLASH!

With strange sound everyone saw, how Knight's body was pierced by the dark blade.

Smoke cleared, Kra'Ilash was still alive, though missing one of his horns. That was the sound everyone heard. Demon got his weapon from the dead body of his enemy.

Priestess fell to her knees devastated by death of her long – time comrade. Mage, however prepared make his enemies pay for his life.

"Kra'Ilash looked at them for a minute and raised his hand. Countless small flying demons covered the skies like a black veil. They fall on leaders of the cult, like hungry vultures.

Agonizing screams were music to demons ears, He turned his back to the bloody feast of his soldiers, there were many things to do and destroy, but two problems were dealt with.

Cult of the Voice didn't exist anymore.

And his army wasn't hungry anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter V.**

**Netherworld Tower. Overlord's personal chambers**.

Naruto held the bottle of wine in his hand, clad to the waist in his Overlord's attire he stood before his bed, with naked Deruella laying on it.

Naruto needed smelters. Steel one for his personal project, Durium to arm the Oni army and Arcanium just needed to be away from everybody's clutches. Naruto took in his hands a specially made brand. Another part of his plan.

This brand was modified variant of the rune magic that was on Dragon Priest dagger. His plan was simple, with stell smelter he will took over the market of instruments. With his brand upon all of them… Axes of lumberjacks, butchers knives and many other things will gather energy and small drop of it will go to him.

But million upon million of drops will turn into sea of energy. Such a trump card will come in handy when he will face his opponents in combat.

"Very interesting plan, Sire." Naruto turned to see Gnarl. Overlord scowled.

"Do you know what happens to those, who know too much?" asked he.

Grey Minion Master smiled. "That they are alive until they are useful."

"Yes, of course if their leader decided that they are potentially too dangerous…"

Minion raised his tiny hands. "Please, Sire, we both know that you still need me."

Rod in Naruto's hand became red and hot. "You will find that I can be very impulsive."

"So, what do you want to do now?" instantly changed the subject Gnarl.

"I need to find other two." he made a sip from his bottle. "Then we will deal with Gramps."

**Norska. Mountains of Terror. Dark Citadel**.

Third Overlord dealt with many problems during his life and unlife. Hatred from society, stupidity, incompetence and jealousy from his so – called comrades, betrayal, becoming the Overlord, exacting vengeance, betrayal again, duel of the previous Overlord, dealing with Fallen God and betrayal again.

Behind his back wraiths called him Betrayed One, he couldn't blame them. In a way he was… miserable, but last fool, who dared to tell him this, died very painful death. He slowly went out from his personal chambers.

He heard how hundreds of hammers hit the hot iron on the anvils. He head how clicked the armor and weapons of wraiths, his new minions. He felt how snow screeched under the boots of his soldiers, he smelled the blood that they spilled.

And he loved every minute of it. Ashe and Sejuani will soon fell before his might. Wraiths slowly spread on the lands of Norska. Both kingdoms' armies slowly were pushed away. Unfortunately for them Third Overlord had an unlimited amount of bad guys in his disposal. He was the Ruler of Abyss, after all.

So little by little, Third Overlord gained foothold and power in Norska.

**Alnus Empire. Emperor's chambers. With Minato**.

Celestine, Dyscordia and Lysandra stayed with their husband. His wound slowly got worse, infection get inside it. While his wives stayed near him, in his dream space Minato fought against materialized consequences of his mistakes and his nightmares.

He saw his son, now a strange hybrid of fox and human, denouncing him as his father, his dear Kushina never wanted to speak with him again. He saw Konoha's citizens laughing and spitting on his sacrifices.

He awakened with load scream, which turned into painful moan because he disturbed his wound. Minato got a cup of water with shaking left arm from, carful hands of Lysandra.

"Here, dear. Drink." said Lysandra.

"Thank you, dear." replied Minato.

"Dear." He turned to Celestine, who held her hand covered in green light, over his wound. "Try to not move it."

Slender dark skinned arm touched his shoulder. "Get this dear. And sleep well. Our daughters will return soon, with medicine for you." She gave him a cup of wine with sleeping potion.

It pained Discordia that a strong man, whom she truly loved, a very rare occurrence among Dark Elves, was left in such condition. So weak, broken, without means to protect himself or die a warrior's death like he always wanted.

Looking at his sleeping form, three wives of the Emperor felt only dread from possible future.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**.

Naruto needed to find the last of his targets. Fortunately both of them were friends, so at least he had one plus in situation he was in. He hated Hobbits, not in general, but when they were in crowds they were nothing but trouble.

Unfortunately Melwin's descendant lived there with her friend – sorceress. Unfortunately little hobbit decided to return to her homelands. Unfortunately not everything was as good as it seemed there.

Hobbits were plagued twice. Once when Second Overlord died and evil energy turned them into little raging monsters and second one was when Dark Tower exploded and Magical plague started to spread within the Old Lands.

They migrated, but when Plague was defeated they didn't return, they stayed in their new home, Riddenvalley, which they created with their own hands. However, they already got seeds of another blight within them.

Several generations passed and slowly Riddenvalley grew in size, also since hobbits live in some kind of holts, it grew deeper into the earth. And there they found it. Underground caves filled with green plants, which usually grow only on surface.

One of the Sanctuaries of Queen Fay. Hobbits instantly turned it into one of their attractions. Underground park filled with ancient magic sounded like the nice idea if you wanted to spend weekends joyfully.

Hobbits in a way were like goblins, insane to the bone.

But… if there is Light there is Darkness and Queen Fay guarded something that she got in memory of her late husband, the Forth Overlord and all the great nights they had together. Now both of them were history, but by the Law of Murphy, one hobbit found what she hid.

It was idea of the Mayor Golttrin to have a great entrance ceremony in said park, under the ark, with unknown magical artifact in center of it. The representatives of all Old Families gathered here, but somehow Golttrin activated the artifact.

Shit hit the fan then.

Seeds of darkness finally grew, Halflings instantly changed, turning into ugly creatures, who hungered for flesh of their own kin. Since their town had and underground net of corridors, since they were to "homely" to call them tunnels, corrupted quickly spread across the town, those, who managed to escape their claws, but suffered the wounds, slowly became one of corrupted.

Few survivals managed to get away and created another settlement, soon Anya returned with her friend, and as only survival of the Old Families and also the only one with enough battle experience she became the head of militia.

At first she through her friend Kiliya, tried to gather allies, but all her once – time friends turned their backs on her. For whole year she lost her people in endless attacks of the corrupted. She lost all hope, all she had was her only friend and when horde of corrupted gathered before the wooden walls of their refugee camp, all she could do was take as many bastards with her as she could.

When under the streams of rain they charged forward she gripped the hilt of her sword, however streams of rain circled forming long serpentine body and dragon made of water crushed their enemies.

For a several minutes everything was silent, until a figure emerged from the rain. He was clad in strange robes ornamented with bones and scales. His head was covered by hood and face – by strangle shaped golden mask.

He slowly went in their direction and stopped only when one of the Halflings fired arrow his way.

"Who are you?" screamed Anya. Stranger raised his head covered by mask.

'I'm Miraak, people also call me the Wild Mage."

Anya shivered. Wild Mage… The man wanted by the Great Witch herself and dangerous and smart enough to evade all traps and kill all her agents sent after him.

"And what somebody like you are doing here. We are now poor refugees, we don't have anything." replied hafling

"Oh… but you have. Let me inside and I will help you deal with that "corruption" problem."

Anya raised her fist and wooden gates slowly opened.

**Several hours later. Halflings' refugee camp**.

"So you are telling that Mayor had found something there that was the cause of this plague?" asked Halfling warrior.

"Yes Anya. But it wasn't the cause itself, it was a trigger. It just let something that you carried inside yourself, since your migration from Old Lands to become obvious. Seen to a naked eye. You must understand that coming there with army of your followers is a suicide."

Her armored fists crushed onto the table. "And what are you offering? To give up? To go away?"

"No." replied mage. "I have the other idea. We must steal the artifact that turned your people into those creatures. Without it their leader will lose the power over them, they will turn into mindless beasts, who will feast upon each other. Your problem will solve itself."

"And what is in it for you?" asked Kiliya.

Miraak turned his masked face to her. "I will need your help in one… adventure, I already found the others, who I needed, you are the last. So… our position is simple: I will scratch your back, you will scratch mine."

"Good enough for me. I heard you are professional, it will be a pleasure to work with you." replied Kiliya.

"I'm still not trusting him." said Anya.

"It's not a matter of your trust my dear." said Miraak. "It's a matter of choice. Take my help, or die next day."

"Poor choice." scowled halfling.

"The only one you have."

"Yeah. Poor choice, But I will manage, do your wambo – jambo, I'm in."

**Hours later, outskirts of the Riddenvalley**.

"So we need to get to the Celebration Table?" asked Miraak.

"Yes, it's in the center of our settlement, we celebrated everything there, it also has a secret passage to our corridors." said Anya.

"Then we must go as fast as possible. Nobody knows when those little bastards will decide to check on others." said Kiliya.

Hidden by large tables Naruto easily found the large metal door, in the ground, he used a bit of his supernatural strength to open it, revealing a passage into darkness.

Well, said Miraak rising up. "This is our way, let's go ladies."

He got inside and instantly was surrounded by darkness. Fortunately Miraak took torches with him.

"Well that's really messed up." Walls were covered in black by blood, everything was destroyed and devastated, when Naruto moved something crushed under his boot with loud sound. Naruto lowered his head and saw countless white shards, he kneeled and took one of them to his hand. It was bones with traces of somebody's teeth.

Miraak rose up and unsheathed his sword. "Get ready. I don't like what they did to the bodies. Prepare your weapons and try to not end in somebody's belly."

Year ago this was one of the most prosperous settlements on the South. Now it resembled the lair of vicious monsters.

"God…" muttered Anya. "I played in those corridors when I was a child. They seemed so bright and big to me. Now… they are a mere shadow of my home."

They slowly went forward, light from the torch wasn't enough to show all corridor, so they feared an ambush from every direction. After several minutes of walking they reached the first obstacle. Once green round door. Green paint now couldn't be seen under black spots of blood and strange marks that resembled the one left from claws, Miraak slowly get closer to inspect the marks.

He raised his hand and got something from the wood, it was too small for others to see.

"Hmm. Interesting." said Miraak.

"What is it?" asked Anya.

"Nail." said Miraak, showing his finding to his fellow adventurers. "I don't know what happened here, while you were away, but my desire to not know and get away from here with my work done raised to tremendous levels."

"What shall we do with the door?" asked Kiliya. "We can't destroy it and I highly doubt that Anya took some sort of a key with her."

"Step aside." With a bit of fire magic Naruto melted the lock and they entered the room. Later they couldn't understand how it happened, one moment room was empty and then, moments later, it swarmed with those disgusting grey skinned creatures.

They lost their minds to the artifact and therefore they couldn't use weapons as they did before, but shards of bones clubs and strange bone armors were widely spread, Miraaks sword reaped a great harvest this day.

Anya and Kiliya worked great in tandem, usually Anya attacked from downside and Kiliya finished opponents with her magic.

Meanwhile Miraak attached his sword to his belt and used magic and torch, he was really surprised that corrupted hobbits were really flammable. He started to enjoy the carnage he started.

Then as suddenly as it started it ended, leaving only two exhausted girls and Miraak, who was still high on adrenalin. And a bunch of corpses with different levels of mutilation.

"Check yourselves for wounds, I'm sure that those little bastards must carry some sort of infection on them. By the way how far is our destination?" asked Miraak.

"We need to go deeper." replied Anya, checking herself for wounds. "Those critters must guard the entrances to the deep chambers pretty well, but because of their new tunnels there are a lot of holes in their defense. I can go there to check the terrain."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Miraak. 'We must go until more of them have come."

Anaya and Kiliya nodded and followed Miraak, who already went to another corridor. Atmosphere of abandoned and long forgotten building filled dark corridors. Silence ruled there but silence wasn't complete, Miraak could hear, how squeaking mouths struggled in shards of bones, seeking the food for themselves.

**Several hours later**.

Miraak crushed the skull of another twerp with his torch. "When will they end?"

"There were plenty of causalities…" huphed Anya. "So… nearly all city."

"Fuck." Another corpse with broken skull fell near Miraak's legs. With wild cry several twerps jumped on the Miraak. He instantly, on pure reflexes, turned them into ashes.

'We will need to get there as fast as possible. Soon, they can try to attack the refugee camp again." said Miraak.

Finally they reached the giant hall with metal doors in center.

"Entrance to kitchen." said Anya. "Here we prepared our dishes."

"looks like here they prepared their victims." said Miraak, nodding on giant pile of bones where several haflings' skulls were. "And I thought what's with the terrible smell of burned flesh."

"Look there is a door." Anya pointed at the small wooden door, near massive iron gates.

"I can go inside and open the gates."

"Yea." scoffed Miraak. "And they will thank us for early dinner. No. To fuck with secrecy. We are doing this my way."

Fire hurricane melted the iron gates and insides of the kitchen were really flammable. They entered, killing the survivors of Miraak's rage, and then they went to their destination not hiding from anyone anymore. Dark Lords, Mages and Warriors rarely hide after all.

**Several hours later. Entrance to corrupted Sanctuary**.

"Here we are." said Kiliya. "Finally."

"Yes." agreed Miraak "And it's time to end it."

They continued they path to the depths of the earth, Miraak could hear how little bastards were slowly following them in darkness. But he also felt it. Magic. Ancient and Dark, like the Netherworld itself. Tower Object. Without a doubt.

Miraak smiled under his mask. Like he expected he will kill several birds with one stone: girls, object and killing Halflings.

"Stop!" loud scream stopped them in their tracks. He stood before them, little ugly creature, grey skin covered his bones, armor made of bones covered his chest, he was so thin that Miraak could see his ribs covered by skin. He had no weapons but claws of some animals were on his hands.

His teeth were sharp and small, nearly like fangs. Crown made of bones was on his head. To his back was attached strange black bottle. Creature was so deformed that it was nearly unrecognizable. "Nearly" was a key word.

"M – Mayor?" whispered Anya.

"Mayor?" asked creature. "No! I'm Skullum! Devourer of Flesh. King of Bones! Gagh!" Crossbow's arrow pierced his skull, everybody turned to Miraak, who had a small crossbow in his hand.

They understood that something went wrong when first rock fell from the ceiling. Miraak turned his head to the left, near him was a pile of black rocks, but his sense told him that it wasn't what it seemed. Miraak raised his hand and stones reacted to him, instantly forming the teleportation seal.

"Go! To the seal!" screamed he to the girls.

"And what about you?" asked Kiliya.

"I need to take care of something. Don't worry I will be fine."

When girls entered the territory of the seal they were transported to the Albion's Hero Guild. Meanwhile Miraak had other plans, while twerps fought each other, he used his power to open the Minion Gates. Five brown Minions were all that he needed, they slowly carried the Town Object, which he will examine later, at the moment, he needed to deal with something that bothered him greatly.

The bottle on Skullum's back.

Naruto took it in his hands, to him it seemed like bottle was filled with liquid Darkness, so p[itch black and full of mystical power was the unknown liquid, to his Overlord sense it also reeked with Evil. After deciding to deal with it later, Naruto stepped on transportation seal.

**Netherworld Tower. Several minutes later**.

Naruto now in his Abyssal Armor gracefully landed on the floor of his throne room.

"Brilliant Sire! Absolutely brilliant! You nearly achieved your first act of mass genocide. Well since it was Halflings… I don't think that somebody will miss them. You also managed to acquire the Target spell. Great. Try it Sire, don't be shy."

Several streams of lightning left the Naruto's palm, then he decided to add Kurama's chakra…

Massive wave of energy nearly destroyed the floor. In shock both Naruto and Gnarl looked how Netherworld Tower healed its wounds.

"Interesting… it looks like since you have a demon sealed within you, you have the both variants of the spell. Hmm… This will come in handy…"

"We will deal with this later… What is this? That… Skullum creature seemed to be fond of it." Naruto gave Gnarl bottle with dark liquid.

"I… I cannot believe my eyes… This is "BLACKNESS"!" screamed Gnarl.

"The what?"

Gnarl turned to him still clutching the bottle in his arms. "Many years ago after the reign of Fourth Overlord we faced the greatest threat ever… the plague named simply as "The Golden"." started Gnarl.

"And?"

"We lacked the Overlord and whatever that thing touched was turned into goodey – goodey object. This was one of our first tries to combat the disease. Eventually we found a way, we brought four former candidates for Overlord title from the dead and managed to purge the Netherworld of this filth and banish the "The golden" into the world it came from."

"And what happened to those…"

"Netherghuls? We put them into crypts deep within the Netherdeeps. Ahhh… I remember the times when we called them the Fellowship of Evil. So many acts of maximum carnage!"

"And who they were?"

"Inferna, a valkyrie, famous for her skill with a sword and fire magic, met her end in a fight with rock trolls. Malady, female necromancer her acts of Evil were great and filled with explosions, she went with really loud BANG. Hakon and Cryos. Dwarf rouge and Dark Elf prince, no words needed, killed each other."

"And I found out only now because…?" threat in Naruto's voice was nearly touchable.

"People become touchy when they hear about "candidates", especially "dead candidates" or undead ones… They don't understand that even with all their achievements they need blood to become the Overlord. Black, dark blood, filled with Evil and blessed by Darkness. Your father was very promising candidate, so when he betrayed us we feared that all was lost. So when we found you, a new candidate, and his son no less… I needed to ensure that Evil will find a way."

"Good." Naruto sat on his throne. "Anything else? What about life force?"

"Your plan works splendidly, Sire. Because of the of local conflicts there are a lot of energy to grab, a lot of bodies to loot and Minions will find all that is needed for war there, several birds with one stone."

"Anything else?"

"With new materials we now have a lot of metal, but we have only one forge. Sire we need the Smelters from the Mountains of Terror."

"It's nearly done, Heroes are gathered it's time to get the weapons. And slay the Third."

"Great. Ah! I nearly forgot. Here… the map." Gnarl gave Naruto a piece of old paper. "Made it look older, not even the greatest archeologist will find the difference."

"Good job Gnarl, anything else?" asked Naruto hiding the map in his pouch.

"Yes, follow me Master."

Naruto followed Gnarl to the flying rocks, one of them sent them to Minion Burrows.

"We tried to expand in every direction after our numbers grew tremendously through your plans, Master. And soon we found this."

In one of the fresh caves made through Minions' efforts one of the walls had a hole, after first hit Minions found an empty space behind the rock. Judging by instruments that laid everywhere they instantly forget about the work and ran to tell Gnarl about their findings.

Naruto slowly placed his armored boot into the hole, when it touched the stone floor behind it he slowly entered new location. It was a cirle room with something akin to altar in center, on it laid beautiful woman with purple hair, strangely colored skin, with a pair of dark feathered wings behind her back and clad in dark armor.

"Hmm… Sire, here is a writing: here sleeps Vanessa the Fallen Valkyrie. May her sleep be tormented with memories of the past, such is the word of Father of Battles. Hmm… Father of Battles is long dead, his battle maidens are nothing but a fairy tale now, but here is the one of them. What should we do?"

"Move everything to some hidden location. She must not awake. I have a plan that requires her… cooperation."

"Evil plan, Sire?"

"I'm Overlord, Master of All Evil, what kind of plan do you think I can produce?" he went out of the room, followed by Gnarl.

**Albion. Hero Guild**.

When Miraak stepped from the portal seal into the Guild Hall, he was greeted by sight of his cousin, who sat on the chair near the wall smoking his pipe.

"Well, well, well. Prince of Albion. I hope my girls didn't do anything to annoy you?"

Prince just smirked. "Of course not. And true gentlemen will never speak about something like this. But I want to hear something from you."

"What?"

He moved forward a little. "The war against my brother of course. With powers of Dark lord…"

"Your people will burn you on a stake, boy. You will not be able to rule them even a week! Your mind can't calculate for more than two steps or what? Fortunately for you, I can do it. I have a plan. My "Lord" approved it. We will help you with gold. You made a lot of promises, but you never thought do you have enough money to make them true."

Miraak slowly moved in prince's direction. "You know people say that money is pure evil, that's your problem boy. You lack evil, fortunately for you I reek of it."

"And if I decide that I do not need your help or guidance?"

"Then we will destroy your country… economically. Since all business in Albion works as Dark Lord says. Anyway… Girls! Gather here we are going to dungeon."

**Several days later. Crypt of the Seven Heroes. Old Lands**.

Under the Wastelands' surface, not damaged by Magical plague, remains the leftovers of Elder Races, in forms of dungeons and crypts. Now, led by Miraak, party of eight warriors slowly moved to the entrance of the Crypt, trying to find it in desolated lands.

Glowing goo that cowered the land was a real problem. Fortunately, Naruto had a magical negator that let them travel in those dark lands.

"So… what exactly we must find?" asked Celia, the "formal" leader of their party.

"If map is right… entrance to the crypt is in the circle of stone obelisks. I took the special lantern to find the entrance, it will show the magical runes that seal it."

"And after that?"

"Chances that crypt isn't guarded are zero, we will need all that we have in our arsenal to deal with it denizens." said Naruto while he thought about all nice monsters that were sent there by Gnarl. Girls will need a test drive, with their new weapons, after all.

Green unnatural light from lantern showed them their way. Finaly Naruto saw what he needed: a trace left by Gnarl. Seriously, he never wanted to walk around, while Plague Master was still here.

Naruto scowled, fortunately he already had a plan to deal with him. But first thing first… He needed Smelters and to get to them he needed to slay the Third. Glowing traces left by Gnarl led him to the circle of stone obelisks with a pile of stones in the center.

Naruto got closer and created a magical figure in the air, chanting the spell in dead language. Stones flew into the air, forced by large metal doors in the earth. He turned to girls and said:

"You need an invitation?"

They followed him to the darkness of the crypt. Lantern showed them the way. Naruto felt how something moved in the darkness. He heard whispers and scratches. He feared that Gnarl put something really bad in this dungeon.

He could do something like that after all. Naruto suspected that Gnarl was a reason of fall of other Overlords. Times past but only thing that was constant was Gnarl.

It appeared suddenly Naruto thought that it came out of thin air. Well, spirits and other different kinds of rising dead that Gnarl placed here had such ability.

"_Sire!"_ screamed Gnarl through telepathic connection.

"_What is it?"_ replied Naruto, destroying another spirit with lightning spell. _"I'm a bit…. Preoccupied here, Gnarl. Tell me the reason, why you dare to bother me, while I execute my plan."_

"_Sire, I have two news. Firstly. I think that creation of the crypt gained attention of really bad person. We both heard that names had power. But it looks like… One of the heroes returned to this plane of existence and decided to turn a crypt into his home."_

"_Who?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Black, sire. The dark paladin."_

Naruto hated his job at such moments. _"I will deal with him. What's more?"_

"_He is not alone sire his knights are with him."_

"_Fuck" _cursed Naruto. _"What's more?"_

"_I researched the other dimension, and in one I found small traces of "The Golden", without a doubt from the world I found it came to ours. Brrr… Evil never won in this world… not even once! And do you know who holds the order? Fairies! Fairies, of all people! At least they wear revealing outfits… Anyway, when you will deal with your Overlord deeds, you can secure the future of evil, by returning the balance, through corruption of the source of the plague." _

"_I will deal with it. But first – Sir Black."_

**Depths of the crypt**.

Sir Black, clad in his ebonite colored armor, sat on the throne, that his followers placed before the seven altars with weapons. It really interested him, who dared to create something like this, he never used the hammer. Yet it was on the altar with his name.

Lightning danced near his armored glove. He feared that consequences of his sin once again showed its ugly faces. They shouldn't had left his body… They shouldn't had listed to Wizard…

He felt his opponent. Dark, powerful. Prepared to face anyone.

Sir William Black rose to his feet and made a sign to his knights to follow him. Clad in black armor he slowly walked to face the same danger that sent him to Hell.

He met him face to face ten minutes later.

"Sir William the Black." said masked warrior in the robes, who reeked of ancient Evil power. "I will gladly send you to Hell once again."

Dark paladin's sword met Warlock, sparks flew everywhere from clash of the swords.

"I will finally have my revenge, on your wretched kind! I will deal with you and your lineage, once and for all!"

While girls fought the dark knights, Naruto slowly followed William to room with altars. Black sword and Warlock once again clashed, but this time blue light covered his left arm and massive Command Glove, shattered William's jaw.

If he was alive he would have been disorientated by such hit, but fortunately fangs of the skull on the glove reached his eyes, this blinding him for a while. Naruto used this second to cut his left arm. William tried to stub his sword in direction, where he thought was Naruto, but Massive glove that gripped his right hand with supernatural strength showed him the gravity of his mistake.

Warlock once again moved down, cutting William's right hand, then Naruto moved it up and with wide swing decapitated fallen paladin.

Black knights fell to the earth. Girls went to him. Helga instantly saw the hammer. Risty liked the mace. Primera already checked the bow. Celia made a swing with a sword. Bianca already attached the axe to her belt., Anya took the dagger and Kiliya got the staff.

**Several days later**.

When ship hit the coast of Norska, Naruto jumped on the ground first.

He looked around, remembering his last visit to this snowy land. He remembered the blood and terror of the right of passage.

He felt an armored hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Celia.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We will go the capital, or at least main war camp of Queen Sejuani, since the capital is captured by forces of the Terror."

Wraiths captured Kirvat and then their forces started to raid small settlements to the south of Kirvat. Unfortunately Sejuani managed to gather enough warriors and stop their raids. She surrounded capital with her forces, but Wraiths still managed to hold their positions.

Silver haired queen placed her one horned helmet over her short hair. She took her mace and walked to her mount.

With her signal her forces charged to the walls of Kirvat. Nordlings slowly went to the walls of Kirvat, covering themselves with large wooden shields, to stop arrows from the walls. Sejuani was among those, who carried different stairways and hooks for siege.

She got on the wall alongside those, who attacked walls, her massive mace threw wraiths in different directions, also shattering their bones.

CLANG.

Hammer, covered by flames, blocked her ice mace. She turned her gaze to the one, who carried the hammer and looked into the blazing eyes of strange creature. It looked like it was made from melted metal, fire and magma.

Terror graced her with his presence.

"You will not pass, Queen of the North, your power will not help you and fire always prevails over the ice." then he raised his hammer and there was only darkness.

**Several weeks later**.

Miraak and Co. arrived to positions of the nordlings. Burning tents and black remains of previous settlements. Wounded warriors, who suffered from their wounds or got treated by their comrades. Siege was really unsuccessful.

Group slowly followed Miraak, who searched for commanding officer. With large tent with Wueens personal emblem sat a giant black bearded man, covered in tribal tattoos. His eyes seemed to glow a bit, under his bushy brows, aside from brows and beard his skull was completely bald.

"Greetings, travelers." His gaze fell to Miraak. 'I presume, of course if you are the real deal, that you are Miraak the Dragon Priest. We heard about you and your endeavors, since the battle of Brogild. I also heard that you are a skilled healer."

"And you are..?"

"Ah! Where is my manners." the giant mockingly bowed. "Ragnar the Angry, right hand of Queen Sejuani and former jarl of Kirvat. Interested in what I'm saying now?"

"Yes… Please continue." said Miraak.

"It's not a common knowledge… but Queen Sejuani led our siege herself. Unfortunately Terror was on the walls… we barely managed to get her out of there."

"Well... Let me see how bad it is."

She laid on her bad with half of her body covered in burn marks. Healing such grave wounds especially inflicted by Overlord… Naruto will manage this. But he will need something.

"Celia…" he turned to Celia, who stood near Ragnar near entrance to the tent. Tell others that I will need several herbs…"

**Sometime later**.

Sejuani returned to her senses and to her surprise didn't feel pain. Somebody gently places wet towel on her wound.

She opened her dry lips and manage to say in raspy voice:

"How long?..."

"How long what?" asked unknown voice.

"How long… since the… siege?" asked she.

"Several weeks… You were unconscious since your fight with Terror. I also forced you to be unconscious to take care of your wounds."

She finally managed to focus her gaze on the unknown person, in weak light of the candle, only thing that she managed to see was golden mask.

"You are… the Dragon Priest…"

"Yes and you are Queen of the North. I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?"

"I will help you with your problem. Where army will fail a group of people can prevail."

Sejuani slowly raised on her arm, her blanket fell, revealing her body.

"Hmm… Good, really good."

"Thanks." said Sejuani lifting her breasts in her hands. "I'm really proud of my body. Especially those two cuties."

"Yes… they are good, but I wasn't speaking only about them, you abs look great too."

"Well… that's rather… unusual compliment. I can say that nobody complemented them before."

"What can I say, I like different types of girl, warrior, strong type is really… intoxicating in my eyes." he spoke with so much passion, that Sejuani made something that she never did.

She blushed.

"Do what you want." she managed to say finally.

**Next day**.

Miraak didn't bother about plan or anything. He needed girls later, right now he just used his skill of the ninja and opened the gates. Empowered by fury and rage, nordlings easily overpowered wraiths.

Naruto looked at the burning remains of the city covered in remains of the wraiths. Nordlings slowly rebuild their homes, also preparing to deal with their enemy once and for all.

Sejuani stood beside Celia and looked at unscratched building of local tavern. It really was ironical in all that she created in this city, unscratched was the only thing that she despised. She hated her current position; therefore she was in bad enough mood to do something that she never did: drink till she dropped dead.

When she and Celia entered the tavern they heard laughter music and very familiar voice:

_Feeling the fury so pure and so bright__  
__Breaking the bonds of surrender__  
__Under the moon for our home we will fight__  
__And we will die to defend her__  
__And my voice is my violence__  
__Clear the sky's frozen tears__  
__And no more we'll be silent__  
__With this Sovngarde song in our ears__  
__And we stand tall__  
__Sons of the snow__  
__We will not fall__  
__Under these blows__  
__For our hearts they are hardy__  
__Our spirits are strong__  
__And our voices are lifted into__  
__This Sovngarde song__  
__These perilous peaks__  
__On the rim of the sky__  
__I move in the midst__  
__Of the clouds passing by__  
__At the top of the world__  
__On a white doomful day__  
__Men of wisdom will show me the way__  
__And we stand tall__  
__Sons of the snow__  
__We will not fall__  
__Under these blows__  
__For our hearts they are hardy__  
__Our spirits are strong__  
__And our voices are lifted into__  
__This Sovngarde song_

(Miracle of Sound. Sovngarde song.)

Loud applauds and screms to continue nearly destroyed the hearing of girls.

"Skald! Miraak the Skald!"

And it truly was him. It was very unsual for Celia and even more for Sejuani, to see cold and calculating, sometimes even sociopathic wizard, giving a performance. And having such a great success no less!

Actually… Miraak and Success in her mind were identical twins.

Meanwhile on the scene Miraak cleared his throat.

"Since in recent times there were enough death and bloodshed, there will be no more of it in my songs, let me remind you, how it was before…"

He touched the strings and simply and fast melody filled the tavern.

_We're merry men of Skyrim__  
__So sturdy and so stout__  
__When the day is done__  
__When it's time for fun__  
__We'll drink and sing and shout!___

_You weak livered milk drinkers__  
__Can let your throats run dry__  
__Cause there's just one drink__  
__That we will sink__  
__Until the day we die___

_Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun__  
__The maidens and the men!__  
__We swig our brew__  
__Until we spew__  
__Then we fill our mugs again!___

_You can keep your filthy Skooma__  
__It makes our bellies bleed__  
__Cause when we raise our flagon__  
__To another dead dragon__  
__There is just one drink we need...___

_NORD MEAD!___

_Chug a mug of mead__  
__And another mug of mead__  
__Chug another mug of mead__  
__Till you fall down__  
__Chug a mug of mead__  
__And another mug mead__  
__Chug another mug of mead, warrior!___

_After the long hard days__  
__Of hunting and of war__  
__Our throats are tired and thirsty__  
__And our bodies drenched in gore_

___But we won't spend our evenings__  
__Feeling tired and feeling spent__  
__We perk right up when we breathe in__  
__That wholesome honey scent___

_That Cyrodilic Brandy__  
__Too fruity for these tongues__  
__You can keep your fancy alto wine__  
__It tastes like horker dung!___

_Balmora Blue tastes great to you__  
__But here we like it plain__  
__Just fill my mug__  
__With the mighty jug__  
__Of honey, heart and grain___

_Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun__  
__The maidens and the men!__  
__We swig our brew__  
__Until we spew__  
__Then we fill our mugs again!___

_You can keep your filthy Skooma__  
__It makes our bellies bleed__  
__Cause when we raise our flagon__  
__To another dead dragon__  
__There is just one drink we need...___

_NORD MEAD!___

_Chug a mug of mead__  
__And another mug of mead__  
__Chug another mug of mead__  
__Till you fall down__  
__Chug a mug of mead__  
__And another mug mead__  
__Chug another mug of mead, warrior!___

(Miracle of Sound - Nord Mead)

Here in Norska people truly loved and took a great pride in their mead. Before the War with Terror, it was sort of national drink. So it was no surprise that Miraak's song became really popular.

Several minutes later after he sang a bit more songs, Miraak sat with Sejuani and Celia behind one table.

"That was… superb. I never knew were so talented, Miraak." said Celia, raising a cup of bear, as acknowledgment of his talents.

"I was surprised too… But still, the song before "Nord Mead" was still better, at least for my tastes." said Sejuani.

"Well, I will not judge your tastes. I'm here to decide what to do in our situation." he made a paused and continued. "Walls are nearly destroyed, instead of buildings are only burning remains, too many are wounded or dead and we are short on supplies. Today's evening in tavern is a feast during the plague."

Sejuani raised her cup. "So what shall we do?"

"We must attack." replied Miraak.

Sejuani raised her brow. "And how do you imagine this? I don't have enough healthy warriors and injured ones need care and treatment."

"I'm not talking about assault. We will go as small group and using stealth and a bit of imagination, we will deal with Terror." said Miraak.

"I will tell you about a secret passage to the mountains. And I will also give you aguide." said Sejuani.

**Next day. In secret passage to the Mountains of Terror**.

After guide left them, Miraak and the girls slowly walked higher and higher into the mountains. Unfortunately they had a little company.

"So…" said Chloe, who looked at the group under Miraak's command. "What do you think about their chances?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was just…"

"Calm yourself, Riveria, I know it must be hard for you…"

"Hard… Hard?! What do you know about this word?!" instantly exploded her sister. "I was forced to leave… I left her without even a chance to say that I will do anything for her. That I love her…" Riveria turned her back to her sister. "And now Helga is marching to her death… And my duty to my father prevents me from saving her."

"Don't worry…" said Chloe placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "We will find a way, everyone will have a happy end."

Unfortunately for them, in Miraaks's happy end several people precious to them were dead.

**Sometime later**.

Foolishness of his ancestors never ceased to amaze and amuse Miraak. He hoped that Third, who became the Overlord after defeating him in combat through betrayal of one of his daughters and exploration of only possible weakness of his opponent, will be smarter. But it seemed that his fall, through the scheme of Jester, read the Second, didn't teach him anything.

They stepped into the darkness of the cave, expecting at least several wraiths as ambush. Nothing. Absolutely. It looked like Third didn't know about this passage to his fortress. Naruto was very unsure of this. He feared that Infernal Overlord prepared a new trick to deal with him and his allies.

Evil always finds a way, after all.

They silently moved deeper into the mountain, dark tunnels seemed lifeless, or counting the fact that under Infernal's command were only wraiths, just empty. Laboratories, halls, arsenals. Empty.

Miraak decided to not care about this and went right to the throne room.

He was there, a hulking figure on his throne. Armored figure, with ,magma instead of his flesh under the armor.

"**Finally."** said he rising from his throne, bending to take his hammer. **"Time to deal with several annoying bugs." **He slowly walked forward. To them he looked like resurrection of demonic might. Unstoppable. Undefeatable.

At least till Mirrak screamed.

"Raise your weapons now!"

Seven streams of light hit the dark figure. Overlord felt how his power was slowly sucked out. He understood his enemy's plan, but it was too late. His might slowly left him, first time in a lot of ages, he felt tired.

But je was Overlord and he wasn't prepared to die without fight. Fire in his eyelashes started to burn brighter. Girls screamed from pain, throwing away melted pieces of metal that once were beautiful weapons.

With loud roar Overlord stretched his hand in their direction… then was loud explosion and darkness.

They returned to their senses on large, empty, stone cliff. It was a place where Overlord looked over his territories. Miraak rose to his legs. With his magical powers, deaf to the pleas of his comrades he teleported them away, to Sejuani's town, but something interfered with his spell, teleporting girls to the base of the mountain.

"**Getting rid of your friends?"** asked Overlord, who jumped somewhere from the top of the mountain.

"No." replied Naruto cladding himself in armor of his own and unsheathing the Warlock_. "I'm just preparing for our duel."_

Meanwhile, Chloe and Riveria, lost in fortress' maze finally managed to get outside.

And first thing they saw were beaten forms of the girls. Riveria instantly found the one, who she worried for.

"Helga!"

She laid there unmoving. With shaking hands Riveria undid her armor and slowly lowered her head to her chest.

She heard the heartbeat. And in this moment with loud gasp Helga opened her eyes.

"Riveria?" Am I dead and in Heaven? Because…"

At this moment loud explosion at stone cliff, where they were several moments ago, made them raise their heads. From cloud of dust, strange object appeared and spinning landed near the girls.

Glove from Overlord's Fire Armor.

Chloe instantly took the glove. "We must get out of here." Like a proof to her words ground shook under their feet. With grim faces and aching hearts, not looking back, they left Mountains of Terror. When they were far enough, mountain finally exploded.

Their last hope, that Miraak was somehow fine, was crushed by this.

**Ten days later. Kirvat**.

Ten days later elves left and all girls got drunk in the tavern.

"Ladies?" they turned their heads to see Ragnar. "Queen wishes to speak with you. Now…"

"Why she wants to speak with us now. After ten days of silence?" asked Celia entering Queen's private chambers, with her friends, several minutes later.

"Maybe because I don't want to show two agents of Empire Espionage division that I'm alive and responsible for Overlord's death?" asked very familiar voice.

He stood before them, alive and unscratched. Moment later he was covered by mass of screeching, and crying out of happiness, girls.

Several minutes later they sat, including the Queen, near the fireplace.

"So how did you manage to escape?" asked Bianca, dealing with another cup of mead.

"Hmm…"

**Ten days ago. Cliff of the Dark Citadel**.

Naruto blocked the flaming hammer of Infernal Overlord.

"**Give up, child. I had slain Gods, Overlords and Heroes. What chance do you stand?"** asked he, pushing with more force.

"_Don't be so sure."_ said Naruto focusing magic power in his left hand, it was a risky strategy, because with only one hand it was hard to block the hammer. He stretched his hand and released the energy near his opponent's abdomen.

Following explosion, made Infernal unbalanced. He stretched his arms out, not expecting such kind of attack. Naruto instantly exploited his moment of weakness. His sword slumped on his enemy's hand. Infernal screamed from pain, clamping the stamp that was once his arm.

Naruto kicked his knee, and Infernal fell to the ground. He tried to get up on his arms and Naruto need him to his "face". Infernal fell on his back and once again tried to get up. Warlock pierced his chest, pinning him to the ground.

Naruto felt how unimaginable power surged from Infernal, through the sword into his body. There was not much time. He remembered where the Smelters were. He managed to get out the Smelters and also managed to find another Spell Stone, judging by the runes on the Stone it was Halo.

It was Naruto, who made the explosion, it was he, who made the Forge unstable, which led to eruption of the sleeping volcano.

Then he teleported away from mountain and spent a lot of time with Sejuani, enjoying her hospitality and fine body. Like she said her breasts were very soft and her agility was surprisingly high. It really excited Naruto, when she bended backwards showing her fine abs and looking at him with so much passion in her eyes….

**Current time. Kirvat**.

"Let's just say that it wasn't easy." said Miraak. "Unfortunately, those two elves now have the arm of the Infernal… I hope that nothing bad comes from this."

"Yes, don't look at me like this, Helga, I know that you have feelings for Riveria, but their job is to found secrets of others… I prefer mine where they are."

"Anyway… You will stay here for a while, Norska is a safe place. Don't go to Ashe's territories. I fear that she is in contact with Emperor of Alnus Empire. I heard that people are asking questions, situation is very close to civil unrest and then – war."

He turned his back to them and created a portal in the air with a move of his hand. "I will lay low for a while. Take care of yourself."

**Netherworld Tower. Meeting Chmbers**.

Miraak appeared in the Tower.

"Sire?" Gnarl instantly appeared near him, carrying some sort of a book in his hands. "Do you wish to hear my report?"

"Start."

"Your plan with your seal on steel weapons and kitchen knives is already in motion. I think you have already felt the increase in your own power."

"Yes. I feel how drops of energy are entering my body, with every passing second I'm growing stronger. What else?" asked Naruto.

"Rena already received her Arcanium Armor and sword. She already gathered a band of warriors. We are supplying them with weapons."

"Good." replied Miraak. "Soon she will be able to start the war with Amazons. Everything is going as planned. My special project is ready?"

"Yes." said Gnarl. "But Lady Deruella wants to speak with you until you go on another adventure."

**Netherworld Tower. Private chambers of Overlord**.

Naruto entered his private chambers looking for Deruella. Unfortunately his Mistress was in a mood to play. He cannot find her anywhere. When a pair of slender arms covered his eyes… He managed to catch her. She didn't expect him to turn and face her, especially so fast that he managed to catch her.

"Well… Here you are… In my hands completely helpless."

Deruella pouted. "Unfortunately we have a busin…"

Naruto just kissed her passionately, throwing his mask away beforehand. "I don't care about it. We have time… for something… personal."

**Several hours later**.

"Uhh, you are still such a glutton for pleasure." said Miraak lying on the bed.

"Yes." said Deruella getting away from the bed and covering herself in sheets. "Look here." In her hands appeared a holo - projection of the world. "This is Altera. This world holds the piece of dragon lineage, which I told you about. In this world through the use of special stone, human can receive powers of a dragon and eventually turn into one."

"So…"

"So I already went to this world and managed to infiltrate their society, I managed to find out that Dragon of Chaos is slowly awakening. It's the best time to steal the power of the dragon, even a fraction."

"Good. When are we going?"

"Elf Princess Nerwir is going to ally herself with humans, to deal with the coming threat, I managed to get us to Barnac's ship, he is a mercenary, who fights for money, on his ship currently traveling Geriant, one of the greatest heroes, who wish to help."

"Great. And they will let us help them to deal with coming threat, because…"

"I had chosen to represent myself as powerful sorceress. They already saw my power. You will be my bodyguard."

"I will guard you as good as only I can."

"I'm sure of it."

**Altera. Barnac's ship. Several days later**.

"Barnac?! Great warrior Barnac?!" screamed Lambert. "I beat Barnac! So cool!"

"Heh, don't listen to him Geriant. I beat him. He always was in my hands."

"Gerinat?" asked Lambert. 'You are one of the greatest heroes of whole Altera!"

"Geriant!" silver haired girl covered by purple cape cuddled one of the Lambert's "dogs".

"My sister Argenta." said Geriant "She likes animals."

"Who is there?" two new figures appeared on the deck, one in dark robes with scary golden mask on his face. Other a silver haired, beautiful female, like Argent, but in her beauty was something sly and sinister.

"Who is this boy?" asked the masked one

"I'm Lambert, and they…" he pointed to the "dogs". "…are my loyal warriors. First and Second. By the way we need to return; together we will easily deal with the monsters."

"Not now…" said Geriant. "We have something to deal with."

"Or well… We will stick with you for a while…" he scratched the dogs under the chins. "The main thing is that we have each other, by the way, Barnac, you owe me new sword."

"Hey you cheated!" screamed Barnac.

"But he still defeated you, even when you used your special skills. We saw everything." said Geriant.

"Hey who's side you are on?" asked Barnac

"The best sword." stated Miraak.

**Meanwhile. Royal Palace. Throne room**.

"Alliance?" asked fat red haired man, who sat on the throne. "If my memory serves me right, we always were enemies."

Merwina stood up and walked to the King. "We must unite, until it's too late or Altera is doomed." Cleric, who was near the throne, stopped her in her tracks.

"Easy there princess, it's still Human's Palace."

"Human's?" asked the smug voice behind them. Purple haired woman in rich dress, stepped from the shadows of the pillar and slowly walked in their direction. "Hold your words for monsters Terramai." said she, crossing her staff with his massive wand.

"Were it naught for Nerwin's reputation I would not have came here." said she.

"Stop your blabbering, witch. You are playing with fire and soon you will pay the price."

At this moment King threw the silver dishes with fruits and cup of wine to the floor, gaining attention to himself.

"Enough! Let her speak. There will be no harm from words."

"Your Majesty." started Nerwin, slowly walking to the throne. "I brought an elfin map with me." King instantly got bored and turned his head away. "As you can see armies of monsters are marching through our lands. When he will awaken he will be stronger than before."

She walked back to her place and kneeled. "Nerwin!" instantly screamed Karacule, giving her hand, which she declined politely.

"Please, without your aid Altera is doomed. It's time for us to unite and forget about the past. It's time to kill the Black Dragon." said she.

"There is no more time." supported her Karacule. "If we will defeat this mon…"

"Be silent Karacule." interfered Terramai.

"Altera is in danger." continued she kneeling beside Nerwin. "Nobody is safe."

Terramai was silent for a minute and then kneeled to the right from Nerwin.

"My lord, Elves and Mages are beyond trust, but even we, Clerics can sense the signs of Black Dragons awakening. Maybe it's time for us to… unite."

"Hah." smugly stated King. "Monsters and dragons, armies of monsters. We defeated them long time ago. You want me to start a war and move my armies, just because of some magic map? Hah, no chance in Hell!"

Karacule gripped her staff tightly.

**Streets of Heaven's Harbor**.

Fighting Barnac, outrunning female elf and now fighting goblins in the busy streets of Human city. Lambert definitely didn't spend his time in waste. Getting himself surrounded however, wasn't in his plans.

"Looks like you need the help of the human for those ones." said he.

"I will deal with them myself, thank you."

However, all their problems were decided when Miraak and Geriant appeared. With first burning his opponents to a crisp and second crushing them with telekinesis. Deruella and Argenta also showed some class with first making goblins fight each other and second slicing the fast and elegantly with daggers.

"For Black Dragon!" screamed one goblin, exploding the pile of bombs near. Waves of goblins swarmed into the hole, among them was one troll.

"Kill the humans!" screamed he.

Lambert charged forward slicing goblins left and right, he was even impressive in fight with troll… until his trophy blade had been broken.

He jumped backward with a hilt of the sword in his hand. Suddenly the troll fell. Cavalry slowly surrounded them.

Meanwhile Geriant greeted his friend, who slew the troll.

"Good to see you Geriant."

"You too, my friend. I see you were promoted Velskud."

"Ha. King always preferred you, I just stayed here…" said he looking at the hole in the wall.

"Don't worry my friend, we will tell him about it. And we will both receive his wrath."

**Several moments later**.

Leaving his friends with smith was really hard choice for Lambert.

"Warrior, who cries because of dogs?" asked Liya, who sat near the fountain.

"It's just something in my eye." said Lambert.

"I found it rather cute."

"Go away."

"I will go, but…" Something gained her attention on royal castle balcony.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Several minutes later both of them walked on the balcony.

"Hey, look! Royal meeting!" said Lambert looking inside the window.

"How is that Possible?!" bitched the King. "You assured me that Black Dragon will sleep for more than hundred years." screamed he at Geriant.

"Monsters started their raids." said Terramai. "This is very dangerous sign."

"There is nothing to fear." said Barnac. "We will use my ship, go there and we will kill the dragon." said Barnac, not seeing, how Lambert opened the window and entered the chambers.

"His lair is heavily protected by monsters." said Nerwin. "It will be hard to do."

"Army of monsters is great, in mountains they are even more dangerous." said Geriant, while Lambert hid behind the pillar, making a sign for Liya to follow. While Geriant explained, why they shouldn't attack head on, Barnac turned to see Liaya and Lambert, he gave them a plate with fried chicken. After a bit of persuasion Liya took one too.

"The truth is… after such a long slumber, dragon will be great very dangerous opponent." continued Geriant. "So powerful, that even monster armies aren't our greatest problem."

"And if we kill him before he awakens?" asked Terramai.

"This will be hard to do. I fear that our approach will awaken him beforehand."

"This means that doom awaits us all?!" screamed King.

"Dragon has no weak places." answered Geriant. "The source of his power is stone in his chest."

"Rip out the stone and there will be no problem with dragon." said Velskud.

"Yes." said Geriant.

"Dragon's stone? Interesting, how much it will cost?" asked Barnac.

"Lagand says that power of the stone is nearly limitless, it can kill or return the dead to life." said Karacule, with Lambert and Liya opening their mouths in surprise.

"Your Majesty." instantly said Terramai. "This stone shall belong to humans."

"Terramai!" Karacule slammed her hand on the table, igniting several candles with purple flames. "We are going to fight for peace!"

"This is the crusade under King's banner and therefore all treasures should be ours. And there is no place for black magic here!" he ended his speech accusingly pointing his finger at her.

"As always!" screamed sorceress, slamming both her hands on the table in moment of rage, with candles giving large streams of fire all around her. "At first you are telling the King that there is no threat, and then you are trying to steal the trophies!"

"Be silent woman!" old general who sat near her instantly stood up. "This alliance is possible only because of His Majesty."

"It was your army, who let monsters to get into the city." didn't give up Karacule. "Then why should we let you decide or more, believe you?"

"Enough of this, Karacule!" interfered Terramai.

"Wait a minute!" stood Nerwin. "If we are here, elves too have the right to speak."

"Everyone has, except the Clirics!" didn't give up the sorceress.

"I know decision." said Barnac. "We will sell the stone and share the gold equally."

At this moment Lambert decided to appear and explain his plan about the attack from two sides. Unfortunately, him and Liya being in the chambers infuriated the general, who threw them out.

"Out of mouths of babes comes truth." said Miraak. "Plan still need to be sharpened but it's pretty good. Boy has bright future in front of him, if he always uses his brains as much as he did today."

"I think so too." said the King. "Geriant, what do you think?" asked he. "You are the dragon expert."

"The stone is too powerful and is the source of real problem. It's need to be destroyed."

**Night after the feast. Royal castle**.

Velskud looked at the dark skies, with lightning striking somewhere on the horizon.

"Velskud, my love, do you feel it?" Elena appeared from dark mist behind the warrior. "Our plan is coming in motion." She gently touched his face with her clawed fingers. "There is only one step left to achieve your dream." She appeared in front of him and hugged him with her arms and legs. "You will be the greatest and most powerful king of all Altera."

"Velskud." drunk King appeared in the doorway to the balcony. "I have a task for you. Stone of the Black Dragon, slay the beast and bring it to me."

"He, who holds the stone, shall hold the world."

"That's why you need to bring this stone to me. It will give me unlimited power. And you will be my greatest general."

"General?" asked Elena, who sat on top of the statue, which was near the ark to the balcony. "Future king, have no use in being general."

"What?" instantly screamed the king. "Who it is? She – elf?" Velskud, kill her! Kill her!"

"Idea is good." Laughed Elena. "But victim isn't."

While fat king tried to understand her words, loud stabbing sound pierced the silence, from pain King made a step backwards. And saw dagger in his chest.

"King Velskud. I like the sound of it. But Black Dragon is awakening, it's time for you to go."

"Plots in shadows and murders on the balconies. So cliché." commented Miraak, who was holding Deruella in his hands and hiding in the shadows of the balcony. "Even the greatest men are mortal, unfortunately they are mortal so… Suddenly." said Miraak.

"Aren't we doing the same… I mean, plotting on the balconies." asked Deruella.

"What? Of course not! We are here because you said me that having sex in public places excites you greatly!"

"Then don't lose any more time, we will go the dragon's lair this night."

Elena laughed in banquet chambers, while Deruella moaned on the balcony as Miraak moved in her.

**At midnight**.

They got away as planned, without any pompous farewells. Everything was great, before lightning struck into the ship, starting the green fire on the ship. Eventually they fell.

"You know Lambert. One time is occasion. Two - coincidence. But you landed with Liya, or on her, or her on you, three times. It's fate." said Miraak, while they went forward.

"Very funny, maybe you will tell me why I'm carrying all our supplies." asked Lambert.

"Because you are weak, small and loud." replied Miraak.

"Hey! By the way Liya where are we?"

"Because of Lambert's fall from the cliff, we managed to get to the shortest way to the Dragon's lair."

"Heh."

Nerwin looked around the ruins. "Final fights of the war took place here. The cause was human's riches. And now spirits of our ancestors are walking on this earth begging for release from such existence. But a powerful magic is required."

"Not only humans were cause of the war." said Karacule.

"But of course." replied Nerwin.

"Well, well, well." said strange voice from above. Travelers raised their heads and saw strange, bat – like creature, without the eyes. "Humans, elves and some strange creatures, I will be rewarded handsomely."

"Hey we are just passing by and we are here by pure chance!" said Barnac.

"These lands belong to the monsters! I will be rewarded handsomely when I tell where they can find your little group."

"HAAAAH!" enraged by bat's quotes, Velskud attacked the beast, not caring about Geriant's scream.

While Miraak used Berserker on bats and Deruella used her magic, duet of Terramai and Karacule easily dealt with most of them. Geriant, Barnac also dealt with bats, but most entertaining performance was made by Lambert and Liya their impressive teamwork easily outplayed the beast.

"What did it mean by "strange creatures"?" asked Velskud.

"I don't know." said Geriant.

Massive arms rested on their shoulders "If you ask me, then we are all just a bunch of strange creatures."

"Hey Liya you promised to teach me, how to use a bow!"

Naruto looked at those two, human and elf, and smiled.

**Sometime later. Near the seal of three Dragons**.

Looking, how Lambert and Liya danced around each other was entertaining. But right now Miraak had more problems. Like Gerant and Argenta he started to react to Black Dragons power, but unlike siblings he had no sins of such connections.

Rising suspicious of Velskud wasn't good for their group either.

"Why do you fear the stone?" he constantly bugged Geriant with questions about the stone.

"It changes you. Completely."

Geriant pushed the seal on the ice opening them the way, after Karacule melted the ice.

They silently walked forward, when they were attacked by goblin guardians, all of them had magic artifacts and used ice magic.

Once again due to Velskuds' impatience, they got into trouble. He killed one of the goblins on the wyverns, unfortunately his artifact was still activated. Ice started to fall, and entrance started to slowly close. When Lambert saw that one of the rocks is about to burry Liya, who got her away, with ice seemingly falling on him.

"Lambert!" desperately screamed Liya. "Lambert!"

He slid on the snow using the frying pan, when he appeared in the air, Liya widely smiled. Lambert, using the frying pan, slid in Liya direction and took her bridal style, without stopping.

"I'm a hero." said Lambert looking in her eyes. Unfortunately, several snowdrifts get them in the air. They successfully landed… with Lambert in Liya's hands.

"Don't worry." said she.

Destruction of the entrance accelerated and Terramai decided to seal the cave.

"You miserable worm! Geriant was still there!"

"We can't let… wait a minute look!"

Argenta came out of the cave carrying her brother.

"I'm wounded." said Geriant. "Velskud… Do we still have time."

"We are too late." said the knight armies are already here.

"Hmm. Judging by his sorry state…" thought Miraak. "Geriant had nearly awakened."

Meanwhile in purple lightning and fire Black Dragon appeared. Driven by fear members of the party started to argue with each other.

Cutting through the lines of monsters, until Barnac managed to block the passage.

"Liya and lambert are still there." said Nerwin "We must return and help them."

Miraak didn't ask any questions, but their decision to help them got them surrounded. Geriant used this moment to reveal his true form, the one of golden dragon. Unfortunately, it was to much for Velskud.

And Black Dragon decided to eliminate the threat right on time, the party was broken physically and morally.

While Geriant fought the monster and other members mopped in despair, Lambert just jumped from the cliff to the dragon, to take the stone and heal Liya. Miraak too ran to the cliff.

"Miraak!" screamed Deruella.

"Sorry, dear!" replied Miraak stabbing his axe into dragon's scales. "Can't let the boy do crazy thins unsupervised!"

Black Dragon increased his speed trying to get Geriant off his back. Lambert too stabbed his sword into the dragon. Inspired by their example others attacked the dragon too. With efforts of all heroes, they managed to bury him under the stone and ruble.

However they just made him angrier. Lambert once again managed to stab him into the head. But Black Dragon managed to catch Geriant. Only through Argenta's selfless attacked, that greatly injured her, Geriant managed to get away.

Once again heroes used the combined attack, however Black Dragon faced it head on. He managed to catch Geriant again and got Lambert away from his head. He saw other heroes, he saw Geriant, who tried to get away from Dragon's grip, he saw the petals of chamomile, from the arrow that used Liya to teach him how to use the bow.

And he saw Miraak, with axe in his hands, who sticked to dragon's wing using his chakra. He nodded to Lambert and jumped into the air too.

They stabbed their weapons in the same time, rendering the dragon wings useless. They gave Geriant his chance to get the stone. And he did it. Black Dragon's body started to fall to the earth, slowly evaporating in the air.

While Geriant gave Lambert his stone, Velskud sized the moment and decided to betray them all. Only the interference of Lambert managed to save Geriant's life. In fight with Lambert Velskud strted to fuse with the stone, however interference of Liya, who returned to her senses, managed to get him away from Lambert.

"Die!" purple flames of Velskud were stopped by Naruto. He was without his mask and robes, wearing only the baggy pants, so everybody could see his face and muscular body covered by tatooes.

"_**Mul! Qah! Diiv!" **_with those words he was covered by ethereal dragon – looking armor. "I once saw somebody like you." His first strike broke Velskud'd left arm. "Filth! Bastard!" several strikes to Velskud's midsection, shattering the stone and setting him off balance also it made him kneel before Naruto. "Abomination to all dragon kin!" His knee connected with Velskud's face.

Dark knight stepped backwards and fell from the cliff, "You were right Geriant, it's too powerful."

Looking, how Lambert and Liya kissed each other passionately, all of them felt that everything was finally alright.

Naruto slowly walked to them. Piece of dark crystal in his hand.

"Looks like we need to deal with one final thing."

"Dark crystal! Miraak, we must destroy it." said Nerwin.

"Do you know the key thing when you are dealing with these crystals?" asked Miraak Not receiving the answer he continued:

"You heart must be pure. Fortunately for you…" He placed his crystal, which was nearly the same size as Geriant on his chest. He instantly changed, his hands became clawed and covered by purple scales, black bat – like wings opened behind his back, next moment everything disappeared and Miraak returned to his more "human" appearance. "… in my heart… there is only… pure… evil."

"Peace once again reigns supreme in Altera." said Elena, who carried dark crystal and half – dead Velskud in her arms. "It's so precious… and easy to take."

**Later. Back in the Netherworld**.

"We managed to get the crystal. We managed to get the allies. All in all everything ended very good for us." Said Naruto relaxing with Deruella on their big bed.

"Good. I will continue to search for other pieces of dragon lineage. For a while, let's just sleep together. In each other's arms."

"Yes. Let's."

Several days later Minions clad him into his new attire. He asked for a new armor and mask. He wanted to appear like Jack of Blades, the scariest clown, at in Naruto's mind, who ever lived. The only change was longer red robes that covered his armor.

He stretched his arm and with loud peal of thunder, metal stuff appeared in his hand.

"Final touch in my new character. Wabbajack!" screamed he.

"Wow, wow, dear. Wait a minute, who are you posing as?" asked Deruella.

"Call me Jack or Jester. I will use this appearance, for my next plot."

"Which is?"

"I will tell you later." Naruto stabbed his ground into the ground and disappeared in cloud of red smoke.

**Somewhere near the Wastelands. Dark cave**.

Fallen valkyrie laid on the stone bed, in cave relocated here by Minions. Naruto created several plans to destroy the Plague Master. When he found valkyrie he created a new one, plan that allowed him to not only deal with Plague Master, but it will also help to hide his Nethertower and get attention away from him.

He will also find more Tower Objects without any danger.

His plan was very simple: he will deal give the Valkyrie powers of the Overlord. He created new breed of Minins, he called them golemits. They looked like corrupted minions used by Second when he fought the Third.

He used a special pit made by him, created minions were weaker, dumber but also easier to create.

"Start waking her!"

Vanessa gasped loudly awakening from her slumber. Her vision was still blurry, but she managed to hear, how somebody walked around her.

"Put this in her eyes, it will clear her sight." her vision cleared and she saw figure in strange mask and red hooded cloak, surrounded by strange creatures.

"Easy girl, easy. Get up slowly. Do you remember, who are you?" asked the masked one.

"I'm Vanessa. Vanessa the Fallen."

"You remember why you were punished."

"I'm abomination." said she, before going silent.

"Really? I was called abomination before…"

"I did something forbidden in my sisterhood. I fell in love with somebody. That somebody being my own sister. She loved me back. For that love we were punished. I was banished from Heavens, before that I was forced to watch my sister being tortured and finally killed."

"Well I can see that you are a fine creature of darkness. But your sisterhood left this world many years ago. Currently world of darkness needs a candidate for dark throne. You see civil war of different candidates slowly destroys the world."

"Where do I come in? And why?"

"You are strong. And you either rule or follow orders in this world."

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to deal with other candidates for your position and create your own empire."

"I'm in. By the way, how should I call you?"

"Call me Jester, I'm your Minion Master, most trusted ally and many other things, until you will find more followers. Those little creatures are your minions, by the way."

"Okay, Let's do it."

Minions slowly clad her in armor, fixating different parts of armor on her. Finger in clawed metal gloves placed dark crown on her.

"Rise… Our Overlady."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter VI.**

**Alnus Empire. Emperor's personal chambers**.

Minato clicked his metal fingers of his new, metal arm. He liked the feeling of power surging through it. Now he also had several wraiths under his control. He liked it. His daughters did work well.

Minato sat on the chair and started to plan. He had a lot of interesting information, but all he could think about was his son. Even conflict with other candidates wasn't so bad in his mind, Minato didn't have any illusions about his situation, his "colleagues " will sooner kill him and take his Empire for themselves, than speak this whole thing over and of course, existence of other candidates was undisputable. Commanding glove was now replacement for his left hand and it was also the prove of unseeing war.

His child walked somewhere thirsting for his blood and he carried the blood of Overlords too.

**Wastelands. With Naruto and Vanessa**.

"As you can see minions really come in handy when you need to carry something or kill someone." said Naruto tutoring Vanessa in ways of evil.

"So… those… creatures are mine to control?"

"Yes." replied Naruto. "You can just order them or control their movements yourself, through your glove.

"Like this?" Vanessa used her glove and took control of one of the minions.

"Yes. Now look…" Vanessa looked in the direction he pointed at. She saw a cylindrical object with strange runes, covering it.

"This is Minion Pillar, use it to increase the Horde Size." Naruto needed Vanessa also for something like this. Tower objects tend to stick to each other, so Dark Tower Objects can be viewed as markers for Netherworld Tower Object. Only unlike the former objects the latter seemed to look like… some sort of dark lines in the air. That was due to protecting mechanism, only he, who had power of the Netherworld within him or her, has the power to get them from dimension where they were stored.

With a flick of his fingers he teleported the Object, that only he can see, to his Tower.

"Whe I will have y Tower I will redecorate it… according to my tastes." said Vanessa out loud, following golemits, who carried the Pillar. Naruto sighed.

"At least she prefers women the only thing that will not change in Dark Tower…" mumbled Naruto.

"Jester! Are you going?"

"Yes, my Lady! Please, wait for your humble servant." screamed Naruto in reply. "Who already thinks that creating his own Overlord, wasn't such a good idea." thought he.

**Sometime later. In the hideout**.

"So… Ruins of the Dark Tower are captured by one of the candidates, who calls himself Plague Master and gathers his power from this blue goo that completely covers Wastelands? He will be tough opponent."

"My Lady, it looks like you nearly thirst for your eventual clash."

"I'm Battle Maiden, that's in my nature and cut the crap about "My Lady" we both know that there is something more than simple Jester under this mask."

"You are sharp, _my Lady_."

Vanessa scowled, but Naruto continued, as if not noticing this.

"Time for your awakening wasn't chosen just out of spite, it was carefully calculated by me. Right now major players are too focused on each other, Witches prepares for civil war, because of unrest in Amazon Kingdom, where they gather their armies. Alnus Empire is a complete mess, only fear before the Emperor still holds it together. As you can see I chose the perfect time… Nobody will notice your awakening."

He took a little pause and continued. "Unfortunately, we also have… some problems. One of the Elder Witches decided to investigate this "unrest" in her country. Ribela of Defwode may be old, even ancient, but she is sharp woman. We must give her wrong trace. The best one will be the one leading to our friend in ruins."

"And how can we do something like this?" asked Vanessa.

"Oh. That's a good question." He put his hand under his robes and get the bottle filled with glowing blue goo. "With this and a bit of imagination."

"As I had already told you. Ribela suspects that someone operates right under their noses and slowly poisoning the minds of her "younger" colleagues, forcing them to fight each other. Foolish old hag! She idealizes her witches too much. They had already rotten to their core. She is just too stubborn to understand this."

"So where am I in his plan?" asked Vanessa.

"Nowhere. Your control over the olemits is still miniscule. You need to adjust better with your new armor and weapons. Moreover this plan was supposed to be executed before your… awakening. Unfortunately Ribela was too careful."

"So I will sharpen my skills here, while you will go and deal with the witch?" asked Vanessa.

"Basically." replied Naruto. "If my plan will be successful, I will get rid of two enemies. Both being very dangerous in the future if left alive."

"Then deal with them. My loyal _Jester_."

"As you wish, my Lady."

**Port town Altrus. Several days later**.

Ribela, called by her colleagues the Mice Queen, was one of the greatest espionage specialists in the world. Her modified spells, which granted her control over the rats and mice, gave her thousands spies and intelligencers nearly everywhere.

Currently she was tracking down a possible enemy of Kunphshon. Witches were slowly joining one of the two camps led by Philippa and Sheala, these two didn't even want to try and negotiate. Philippa was too arrogant and Sheala was too ambitious. All Ribela could do, was take her revenge on those, who enkindled this war and destroyed her paradise.

She followed the traces left by this unknown enemy and felt that something wasn't right. She felt, that her enemy prepared the trap for her and she was walking right into it.

She was raiding one storage after the other, finding nothing in them. She reached the final location, given to her by her little spies. It was large barn used for weed storage. He waited for her. Figure in red robes with strange metal staff in his arms and creepy white mask.

"Ribela, the Mice Queen. I'm honored by your presence." said Naruto.

"Was it you?" asked Mice Queen.

"I don't understand what are you talking about." replied Naruto.

"Unrest on the isles, divide in the Lodge…"

"Maybe you will place the blame on what happens in Amazon Kingdom on me?" asked he.

"Amazon Kingdom?" asked Ribela. "What's with it?"

"Heh. You really don't know. What happened there was like a trigger for everything that happened later. But even this was just the last straw. The one, who you should blame is Phillipa."

"What?"

"It is truth. She decided to not bear the child, when Wild Mage first appeared. After Mirrak of the Wild disappeared during the siege of Mountains of Terror, fraction of witches led by Sheala, decided that it was time to act and seize control of the Lodge."

"Then…"

"All that you know is a lie. If you wish to exact your revenge…" human hands with gloving blue veins erupted from the weed all around them. "… deal with them and follow me." He disappeared in red mist, while Ribela faced the Plague Zombies.

She easily dealt with them. Following her will threads of magic vibrated all around her, it took her just a second to find where crimson robed man teleported to.

**Ruins of Dark Tower. Wastelands**.

Ribela followed the trace of magic, left by unknown mage. She slowly entered the ruins of Tower, preparing to get the answers for all her questions. She entered the remains of the Tower, destroying the massive gates.

"Looks like somebody decided to visit me here. And powerful magic user no less. You magic power and blood will feed the Tower Heart."

Ugly, demonic looking creature sat on the broken black throne.

"Who, or what are you?" asked Ribela.

"Call me Plague Master, Elder Witch. Yes, I know, who you are, unlike all from your kind you came here for something else. You "colleagues" came here for my Plague, for several years they used it to create chaos and destroy all those, who opposed them."

"What? No."

"Yes. Noble Beowulves, prideful warriors of Tristain and many others."

"No… NO!" Naruto didn't even need to do anything truth provoked Ribela even greater than anything else. They clashed with each other eventually. Colossal power clash nearly destroyed the chambers where they fought each other.

Unfortunately… Plague Master still hadn't enough power to deal with somebody Like Elder Witch. Destroyed near Tower Heart his essence and blood was slowly devoured by artifact.

"Finally… Agh!" sharp end of metal staff pierced her from behind. She silently fell near defeated enemy.

"Always take care of your back, Ribela. Always." said Naruto looking how Tower Heart absorbed the powers of Second and Elder Witch and glowed with calm white light. "Looks like the Dark Tower will rise again."

**Several days later. Slowly rebuilding Dark Tower**.

Vanessa followed several golemits, who carried mystical objects and other stuff, needed in rebuilding citadel of evil.

"_Jester_." said greeting Naruto.

"My Lady." bowed he. "Reconstruction of Dark Tower is going ahead of schedule. We will recreate all that we need soon, but…"

"But, what?"

"Materials in this part of the world are hard to find, we restored the pits, managed to tame the skavens, but mutated Minions, undead Beowulves and Plague Zombies managed to get away, destroying several storages with so needed materials."

Vanessa rested her mighty, fine posterior on remade Dark Throne.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Near the end of wasteland there is a settlements of goblins, we can use them to find new materials. But before that we need to tame mutated minions., only they can walk on this blue goo without any consequences."

"How do you think we should proceed?" asked Vanessa.

"Do not bother yourself, my Lady. I will deal with this. I need just one specimen of these mutated Minions." replied Naruto.

"Do as you want…" Vanessa looked around her. "Hmm, I think I will need a lot of sexy maids to keep that place clean. Hmm, sexy maids…"

Naruto left her to dream about personal harem and went to Tower's Laboratory, which was restored alongside the throne room. In his laboratory on the table laid body of the Mutated Minion, after Naruto had cut it opene and researched it, he found that Mutated created something like Collective mind to coordinate their actions, because their brains mutated in unknown way, counting that Minions weren't bright even before mutation…

Naruto started to work on magical artifact that will let him control the Mutated Minions, while he worked he thought about the stages of the plan. He managed to restore the Tower Heart, so the blue goo that covered Wastelands will soon disappear, when magic in it will be absorbed by Tower Heart.

While Vanessa dreamt about her personal harem, he plotted another stage, with goblin settlement they will have the needed materials. But with lands cleared different kind of Dark Races will get to their territories.

With so many powerful creatures in one place, it will be only a matter of time, before Vanessa will be challenged.

However he had the complete faith in Vanessa's abilities.

But first thing first, he needed to take control over Mutated Minions.

**Several days later. Goblin settlement**.

Goblin settlement was really interesting, Large building in center with strange mechanisms, far surpassing their time, Naruto knew that goblins were really great inventors but by the looks of it this tribe was exception.

While Vanessa dealt with annoying goblins, Naruto entered the large building.

"Hey! Do you need something?" Naruto turned his head to see the one speaking.

She stood in front of him, very strange for a goblin, she looked like a mix between human and goblin, judging by her height, really big for a goblin, structure of her body, her facial features and voluptuous figure she was definitely a half-breed, who inherited the best from both of her parents.

"Who are you?" asked she.

"I serve the one who lives in the center of the Wastelands."

"Hee? So those rumors about strange woman were true? Great. And know she decided to clean the house? Great. But you still haven't told me, who you are?"

"Call me Jester."

"Jester? Really? If she has somebody as scary as you as her personal clown, I'm starting to fear for my future."

"Don't worry." said Naruto. "We will need them to collect the needed materials. By the way, judging by the mechanisms near your house, you are rather talented."

"Well what can I say… I'm rather talented."

"are you interested in your own laboratory and monthly payments in gold?"

"Interesting. Any minuses?"

"Hmm. Lady is interested… in women."

"Oh… well, I'm rather open minded and I had experience. Ny name is Kila, by the way."

**Week later. Dark Tower**.

While Vanessa minded her own business in throne room, Kila and Naruto worked in the laboratory.

"Hmm."

"What's up?"

"I'm just working on new upgrades for Vanessa's Horde. And you?"

"Still working on those weapons you got for me from Albion. Pretty good. Very simple, by the way. Their powder is more stable than explosives used by ruborians. What's about our conquest?"

"We managed to find new upgrades for Tower." said Naruto smiling, remembering another Netherworld Object that was attached to the Dark Tower's. "Goblins, after we dealt with more traditional leaders, are prospering under Vanessa's rule."

"Uhmm… If you continue like this, nobody will believe that you are working under Dark Lord."

"Hmm, we are doing what is needed for our kingdom, we should be more worried about the lands, soon Tower Heart will consume all chaotic magic energy and all those lands will be invaded by different kind of creatures."

"Really?"

"Yes. Near the Heaven's Peak, there were, graveyards lands, they were plagued with zombies and other kind of undead. After we will deal with goo, Undead without a doubt will settle around the ruins of Heaven's Peak."

"Hmm. Well that doesn't sound good."

**Month later. Dark Tower**.

Naruto was in really bad mood. His prognosis came true really fast. His spies reported that undead surrounded the Heaven's Peak. And signs of orcs claiming Heaven's Peak for themselves appeared.

Naruto didn't like it. With so many enemies around, he started to fear for safety of new Dark Kingdom.

Therefore he decided to talk about the current situation with Vanessa.

He found her in throne room. Playing with cup of wine in her hand.

"Jester."

"My Lady." bowed Naruto, they both knew that their positions were just the masks they wore but it gave them some twisted kind of pleasure. "I'm here to talk about our current situation."

"I heard that orcs took the Heaven's Peak for themselves and hordes of undead took the surrounding area."

"Yes, my Lady, you are right. Right now will be the perfect time to deal with them and also a perfect opportunity to took them under your caring dark wing."

"Hmm?"

"By their laws, only warchieves of same gender can challenge each other. Fortunately for us, Jandi, their warchief is female. You will challenge her and after her defeat she will be oblieged to serve you and all her warriors must recognize you as their warchieve."

"Any cons?"

"If she will be alive you will be forced to take care of her and she must be made one of your trusty lieutenants."

"I'm in." said Vanessa easily jumping away from the Dark Throne.

**Kunphshon. Isle Empire**.

Sheala slowly walked down the streets of the capital. Since the start of the war in Amazon Kingdom, her followers decided that time to act was now.

Capital burned, witches fought witches. Elder Witches were busy with restoration of one of their own, they couldn't interfere in conflict between Sheala and Philippa.

Blood colored the streets red, fire, ice, wind and magma slowly destroyed the capital.

Sheala got to the open field before the castle. Her most loyal followers blocked forces of Philippa. She betted everything on their duel and she hoped that Philippa's pride will not let her hide behind young girls' backs.

With bolts of lightning striking everywhere she appeared in front of her, her only obstacle to rule the Lodge, her, once so respected by her, Master, her… enemy.

With loud battle cry raising her staff over her head she charged forward.

**Several minutes later**.

Clutching her throat Philippa's hand held her in the air, Sheala was broken, defeated. Her old master was far too powerful for her to defeat. She heard the cries of her followers. She smelled the burning flesh. Her vision became blurry.

Philippa threw the unconsciousness Sheala away. She slowly walked into the burning city. Screams and begs for mercy filled the air.

**Week later. Area near the Heaven's Peak**.

Vanessa, covered by twenty minions from left and right, looked over the fields swarmed by different kind of Undead. Suddenly something picked her attention.

"Who are those guys in black armor?"

"Hmm." Said Naruto looking in direction she pointed at. "And I thought that they were all destroyed even before the Cataclysm. Looks like these are Fallen knights of Sir William the Black. They were killed during the reign of Third Overlord when he stormed the Heaven's Peak."

"Interesting. And how did he capture something like this?" asked Vanessa looking at the massive form of Heaven's Peak, rebuilt by orcs.

"Like he did. Through the Undercity."

"Undercity?"

"System of sewers under the city." said Naruto.

"Uckh. I heard that orcs got there through tunnels…"

"Blocking them is also our highest priority."

"Great!" said Vanessa, slowly going down. "We will fight the orcs staying belts deep in shit, after cutting through waves of rotting undead."

Use magic, my Lady, it's "clear" kind of violence, you also need practice, since miss Kila, helped us find your fist spell. Practice your fire bolts on those disgusting walking corpses."

"I hate you, Jester." said Vanessa following his advice.

Normal zombies were like a fuel for her flames, but Zombie Lords, who managed to black her magic with their own, slowly pushed them back, with support of Fallen Knights and Undead Werewolves, their future started to look very grim. Fortunately, Naruto was very good in what he did, so when he covered their retreat to water with explosion and threw Vanessa into giant water-pipe. He soon followed her barely evading claws of zombies.

"Well… That was close." sighed Vanessa.

"Too close." replied Naruto. "Please try to refrain from being eaten by Zombies in future."

"Fuh… I will even support those, who create spells against undead." said Vanessa.

They walked, knee deep, in water. When they saw first draw place, they hurried to take it, everywhere laid the rotting bodies of humans, poisoning the waters around them.

"I sagest you to prepare for battle, milady." said Naruto, hearing the scratching sounds and moans of undead. Several fire bolts dealt with first ones, however it was just the first clash. Undercity was a labyrinth, here people tried to hide from cataclysms, here they were touched by the plague.

Thousands of undead waited for them here.

Vanessa sliced them left and right and chaotic spells from Naruto also dealt with them easily. Both of them, however, quickly understood that just running away will be easier. Zombies were either too dumb or to slow to keep up with them.

"Wait a minute." said Naruto, creating a magic rune in the air only to burn the same picture on the floor.

"What is that?" asked Vanessa, before stone glowed with dark menacing aura turning into the Dark Gates. With hit of his staff appeared the Minion Gates.

"We need to return to Dark Tower for a while, this place already bears your mark, My Lady." said Naruto.

"Why such haste, Jester?" asked Vanessa.

"One of my plots for world domination might had beard its fruits. We must return to be prepared, when backlash will hit us." said Naruto.

He didn't trick his Lady, every mage on the continent felt the backlash of what happened on Kunphshon. Naruto needed to be sure that head of rebellion was alive. Fortunately his spies reported that Sheala was still alive and awaited her court in personal dungeons of Philippa. In that case he was completely helpless. He, of course, can get her out, but that meant to uncover himself.

He didn't need something like this. Knowing Philippa she will chose something painful and slow for Sheala. Slow enough for him to get Sheala away from her death.

While he described the situation to Vanessa, she quietly listened to him, before asking: "And we need that witch, why?"

"You need a proper councilor in magic matters." said Naruto.

"But you…"

"My Lady, I'm your Jester, my work is criticize your work, besides nobody will take you seriously if you will always wait for consul of Jester."

"Or I will be the Ruler of the World, even before your third consul."

"You flatter this humble servant too much, I'm nothing but a fool, after all."

Vanessa smiled under her helmet. "Unlike other, stupid rulers, I know that fools and madmen are really dangerous. Former have the grace of the gods latter don't see any boundaries, constantly changing the world according to their will. You are both and yet you claim to be _'A simple Jester'_?"

She saw how dangerous fires glowed in eyelashes of the mask, one second they were, and then there were nothing.

"I had chosen well, perhaps, maybe too well." said he reminding her about his role.

"Do as you wish." said Vanessa, with move of her hand releasing Jester.

"I will await you on the place, after I will find everything." said Jester, leaving Vanessa alone in throne room. Unlike he presumed, Vanessa didn't want to get rid of him. On the contrary if there was a man she could love, it was Jester, however Vanessa really enjoyed solving mysteries, aside sex it was her greatest desire. And Jester was the greatest mystery she saw in her really long life. Dark Valkyrie licked her lips, she will solve this mystery and Jester will be hers.

**Dark Tower. Naruto's Laboratory**.

Unlike many others thought, Ruborian desert wasn't consumed by Plague completely like many other Old Lands, first of all because it was well… deserted. Plague wasn't spreading so good on sand as it was on lands reach with Life Power.

However, humans lived here. And in their matriarchal society were specially cherished girls with magical potential. Several decades ago Philippa had spent her time here tutoring young girls in the way of magic. So here in deserts of Ruboria her position was really tough.

Founding about it Naruto decided to create a new plan. Unfortunately orcs and Undead on his lands really annoyed him. So much that he couldn't focus… Hours later it finally reached him: his problems and decisions are the same.

Since he already was in his laboratory, all he needed was get to the tube where he kept the remains of the Zombie Lord. Placing them in special containers he teleported then into the desert, to the border towns situated near former Wastelands, once again Old Lands.

He waited for plague to take effect. He knew that animals and insects will without a doubt eat the remains and became the carriers of infection themselves. It was only a matter of time before undead will rise in Ruborian desert.

Their leader, and Naruto knew that he was somewhere, not only because of his paranoia, but because Undead were too organized. He saw, how Fallen Knights and Zombie Lords took control of lesser undead, but in nature of those creatures was to fight each other for position of power, yet none of them did so. That meant that position of power has been already taken. By powerful Necromancer or even Lich.

However Naruto didn't care, he knew that eventually Philippa will overpower her opponent, her level of power nearly reached that of an Elder Witch, after all. After victory however she will run to her precious islands to leak her wounds.

Naruto smiled under his mask, he really liked to plot like this, in comfortable darkness of his laboratory, like true Dark Lord. However he had another problem. Henry. Future King and Hero of Albion. Fortunately in his travels to Albion he already managed to take control of all Dark Creatures.

He had impressive forces there, waiting only for his word to deal with current King's forces. Maybe he needed to check them once again? But in Miraak's attire, this Jack of Blades style attire will cause an unneeded attention and bred an unneeded rumors about young prince.

So… later. If Henry will need to coordinate some actions or start the rebellion he has an amulet. Naruto rose from his seat and went to throne room. He still wanted his rematch in chess with Vanessa.

**Underground crypts near the Heaven's peak**.

Rot the Cryptfiend was really devious necromancer, aside from nasty temper, usual for nearly every necromancer, he had sinned in nearly every possible way and as necromancer he reminded that stereotypical monster, who eats young children for breakfast and drinks the blood of young virgin maidens.

So it wasn't surprising that he unlike most of his colleagues, turned himself into Lich as became powerful enough, not waiting for his life come to an end like most of colleagues did. So now his bones rested in underground crypt, while his spirit ruled over the armies of Undead. He looked over the threads of his control, which connected to every undead in Undercity, Heaven's Peak and surrounding area.

However suddenly he found another threads, leading to far to be in Crypt Lands, as he called his kingdom. His spirit flew in direction of this thread only to feel something that he thought impossible to do for him.

His Undead somehow were in Ruborian Desert. Causing mayhem and havoc. Where fire witches dwelled. He felt _Fear_.

Then minute later, he calmed himself, and understood that only possible way for him was to attack and destroy ruborians before they united. Fortunately for him, ruborians were divided by clan system, but it was also unfortunate for him, it stopped infection from spreading widely.

Blue fires started to burn in eyelashes of the skull. Stone sarcophagus exploded revealing levitated skeleton, clad in some sort of ancient priest clothes, covered by icy blue aura.

Rot the Cryptfiend lived again.

**Dark Tower. Throne Room. Week Later**.

All week armies of undead marched through Crypt Lands to Ruborian Desert. As Naruto's spies reported Plague was slowly spreading there, but in Altwik nothing was done. Ember, the Head Sorceress, ruled there. Achieving such position in the age of twenty, was no small feat.

But she, as former disciple of Philippa, was slowly overpowered by her authority. That was really good for Naruto, who was focused on finally defeating Vanessa in game of chess. Philippa ordered to stab the giant wooden cross in the center of the town and bid naked Sheala to it, thus condemning her to slow death from starvation and dehydration.

Meanwhile armies of the Rot had already reached the borders of Ruborian Desert. Border settlements were wiped out in first hours of Rot's invasion. Since most of the settlements were build around oasis and surrounded by sand, so local saw no need in creation of high walls.

Now it played against them. Undead didn't need to drink, eat or do anything living humans do. They followed the will of their Undead Master.

Three days later vanguard of his army reached the Main Oasis. Unfortunately Main Oasis was fortified, and Fallen knight, who was in command, ordered his forces to surround the town and wait for main forces.

At knight Philippa and Ember showed them their wrath. Undead burned all night.

Ember looked at the burned crisps that were enemy's soldiers last night. She hated her position. Philippa slowly pushed her away from her ruling position. She used all her power to just torture a witch, who rebelled against her, because of mistakes she herself committed.

Ember sighed, she once greatly expected her teacher, but now… As Head Witch she should had sired an heir as fast as Wild Mage was found. But she lost her chance, twice… She failed as Head Witch and it was inevitable that she was challenged.

She saw, how black line on the horizon slowly grew. She saw how undead carried siege machines with them. She knew that even with all their magical might and power and bravery of ruborian warriors, Main Oasis will fell.

**Next day. Near Main Oasis. Camp of Rot the Cryptfiend**.

Lich looked over the rows of his army, undead led by Fallen Knights and Zombie Lords prepared war machines for the siege of the city. He looked, how ballista threw a pile of stones in the Main Oasis. Lich waited, because he wanted to kill as many as was possible. So he ordered to shoot until there will be no stones left.

Lich felat how number of the dead slowly raised, he saw the smoke from burning bodies, defenders burned them so he will not use them against them. However, lich had plans of his own, all towns has several weak points.

Canalization… he had already sent several squads there, and they reported that everything was fine, they found entrances to the town. Lines of his army prepared to fight. He looked as last stone slowly flying in the air fell somewhere within the city.

Lich raised his hands chanting the spell, in city all killed by his siege started to rise. Entrances to canalization exploded revealing hordes of undead. Rot slowly levitated to the gates of the city. With _Ice Explosion_ he destroyed the gates.

Ember evacuated the ruborians, while Philippa slowly walked to the Rot. Her fire spell quickly gained his attention. His _Ice Star_ exploded near her position. None of them talked, words were needless, especially in such case.

Lich stretched his hand to the left and scythe materialized in it, with faint blue glow. His scythe struck diagonally, but Philippa managed to evade it, scythe instantly changed trajectory. Philippa deflected it with lightning.

Rot made a step backwards, he felt that battle was hard for Philippa, but he, as powerful Ice Mage, felt himself uneasy under heat of the desert. Philippa on the other hand, used the heat to her advantage. But she understood that even in such situation all that Rot needed to win, was stall for time. He didn't feel himself tired and his magic reserves were higher than hers.

So she decided to gamble, she focused the energy in palms of her hands and charged forward. Rot stretched his hands charged with his own energy, great explosion threw them in different directions.

While Philippa dueled Rot and Ember evacuated her people and protected them from undead, nobody saw, how Sheala's body was stolen from the cross.

**Dark Tower. Throne Room**.

"You got her." said Vanessa, taking roasted chicken leg from the plate, which held one of the golemits.

"Yes." said Naruto, who sat behind small table with chess deck, he took a pawn figure and moved it.

"Yeag, really good. I heard that witches from Kunphshon usually sleep with women and with men only once: to continue their kin." said Vanessa.

"Their bisexuality already became appellative for their kind. So if you wish to get of some steam out of your system…" started Naruto.

"Don't worry, I will take her when I will need that." Vanessa threw a bone into the trash can that carried another golemit.

"Good. I will need to deal with several diplomatic missions after we will return the Heaven's Peak." said Naruto.

"Great…If I continue like this I will become fat." she easily jumped from the throne.

"Follow me. My Lady." said Naruto.

**Heaven's Peak. Under the stones of the streets**.

Entering Heave's peak without hordes of Undead roaming on every step was remarkably easy task. Naruto, followed by Vanessa and golemits, easily got into the lower levels of the houses from canalization.

Unfortunately their appearance wasn't gone unnoticed. Figures clad in crimson robes, with their faces covered by masks and armed with daggers were in the room they got to. First one was pierced by Naruto's staff, other was killed by Vanessa, and the remained ones were swarmed by golemits.

"Who are they? I thought that only orcs were in Heavenly Peak? They are all humans and what's more they are all females. They look too pretty and clean to be their slaves." asked Vanessa.

"Hmm. They looks like the cult of Red Down." said Naruto.

"Red Dawn?"

"Hedonistic cult, that worship pleasure… And they are also proficient in brainwashing. Looks like orcs are needed to protect them during the rituals." he hit one of the cultists in the ribs. He wore armored boots just for occasion like that, after all. "Hey bitch… Why do you need orcs?"

Woman spitted blood. "Not all orcs, just their leader, Jandi, her lineage has blessing of the Gruumsh, Orc's God, we need her tantric energy for summoning ritual, other orcs were just in complect."

Staff pierced her chest and she died, with blood pouring from her mouth.

"Looks like our plans have changed once again, we need to save that… Jandi." said Naruto.

"What will we gain from it?" asked Vanessa.

"Aside from loyal orcs and new follower? We need to stop these hedonistic cultists, you don't need Succubus from Royal Line somewhere close to your Tower, especially if one of your predecessors was the reason of her fall." said Naruto.

"_And especially if she is from family that opposes the current Demon Lord…"_ thought Naruto. _"Sigh… It's so hard sometimes… to be married on succubus."_

They slowly went to the castle, hiding in shadows, when they saw the orc patrols led by priestesses in crimson robes. Naruto found it strange that he saw only women among cultists, he cannot prevent himself from thinking, maybe there were fewer men than women? However, he had much more pressing matters than gender inequality among cultists.

Like many years ago they turned castle into their main residence. High walls, wide moat, they will need something of higher caliber to get through walls and moat. Something like… mangonel on the walls of outer circle of the city.

It's range will be wide enough to reach the walls and one hit of giant stone can low the bridge, through damage of the mechanisms.

"Vanessa." she turned to Naruto. "Do you like explosions?"

**Several minutes later**.

Naruto really liked his work, that was official, period. Where else can you destroy the castle gates with giant stone thrown from giant mangonel, while riding said stone, absolute mix of insanity, debauchery and maximum carnage.

Naruto adored his work.

Flaming stone crushed the gates setting the buildings behind it on fire and from fire and brimstone he emerged, menacing figure clad in red robes. Naruto didn't spend his time in vain, taking several trick's from old Wizard's book, he levitated into the air, forcing his staff to spin under his legs.

When Vanessa charged inside the castle, Naruto had already forced defenders to retreat inside the castle. She didn't ask any questions, just grabbed one of the golemits, charged him with ungodly amount of energy and ordered him to run into the gates.

Loud explosion was heard all around the town. Reinforcements marched to castle, but it was already too late: bridge was burnt and Vanessa and Naruto had already passed the guards inside the inner defenses of the castle.

When they entered the main hall they were greeted by the sight of the horde of female cultists in different state of undress, who chanted some strange melody, they all stood in circle formation around giant altar to which was strapped beautiful (which was really rare for her kind) female orc, who, as Naruto presumed was Jandi, near her stood another naked female, her robes were already on the floor.

She turned to see the reason for others to stop the song. When she turned Vanessa and Naruto saw her completely black eyes.

"Stop them! Don't let them pass! Ritual shouldn't be disturbed! Our Mistress must return!" screamed she placing her knee on the altar between her victim's spread legs.

Vanessa charged forward, striking her enemies with her sword, since her opponents were without any armor, battle instantly turned into slaughter. Vanessa quickly got to the altar, to her surprise head priestess was formidable opponent.

Her dagger elongated turning into flaming blade, heat from which, was a real obstacle, light from the blade constantly hit in her eyes , disorientating her. Using her advantages priestess constantly pressed her away.

Vanessa was in many near death situations, she was a Battle Maiden after all. But fighting blindly was something that was still new to her. Priestess had many advantages, heat, blinding light, her blade was lighter and she didn't wear heavy armor, which restricted her movements.

Fortunately Vanessa's blade was enchanted so it managed to withstand the heat of the spell. However her opponent still had tricks up her sleeves, figuratively speaking, since she was butt naked.

Priestess' impressive agility slowly got her even greater advantage in battle. Priestess threw a bottle with oil to Vanessa's legs. She slid on it, landing on her butt, priestess instantly jumped in the air raising her sword to finish young Overlady.

However, massive axe, spinning, hit her in the air. She fell on earth, bleeding from her wounds. Slim, green leg stepped on the corpse and muscular arm took the hilt of the axe getting it from the wound, Vanessa looked up, on her savior, by the way, she had a great view, Jandi was well build woman, unlike their human counterparts, female orcs had viewed much greater muscle mass as sign of health.

Jandi stretched her hand and Vanessa took it. Moment later naked Jandi kneeled before Vanessa.

"Since you saved me, I obliged to serve you, as are members of my tribe." said she.

"Please… rise." strong armored arms raised her to her feet. Red haired orc looked into blazing eyes under the helmet. "I will need a trusty general… and I hope you don't have anything against women after this."

Two women and Naruto, who silently walked from behind, looked around at the mutilated bodies all around them.

"I have no problems with women, but I'm straight if it's what you were talking about." replied Jandi. "By the way, thank you, _metr_, for your timely intervention, without my axe, I feel myself nude."

"Not at all, my dear. But saying something like that without a piece of clothing on you, covered in blood and with axe in your hands…"

"I have no problems with my body." said Jandi, taking position, so her voluptuous body was seen by everybody in room.

"I just wanted to say that you look really sexy." said Naruto.

"Well, thanks." replied Jandi, with a bit of red on her cheeks.

**Dark Tower. Naruto's laboratory**.

Naruto returned to his lab a day after Vanessa's return to her Dark Tower.

"And here works Jester." heard he Kila's voice from his quarters.

"Why do you call him Jester?" asked the voice of Jandi.

"Because the Main Minion, has nearly the same rights as the ruler, but when enemy attacks, he is killed only if he isn't careful enough." said Naruto, entering his lab.

"Oh… Jester… We are…" started Kila, before Naruto stopped her by raising his arm.

"Don't worry, just don't touch anything. There is a lot of explosive materials store here, so it's better to be cautious than sorry." said Naruto placing cups before his visitors and filling them with something alcoholic.

Girls rose them and drunk what was in them, before starting coughing violently.

"What was that? Vodka? From what you made it?" asked Jandi.

"I think it is some sort of acid." guessed Kila.

"Girls, this is nor acid, nor vodka, I'm gentlemen after all, how can I give you something like this when I have pure ethanol."

"Hey, let's play a game…" said Kila. "When I was in more… civilized area, I learned an interesting game."

"Yeah? What's it is?" asked Jandi.

"It's simple: you say "I Had never…" and say what you never did. However if somebody did that, he or she must drink. I'm first. I had never slept with succubus." said Kila. Her intensions were clear as day: she wanted for Jester to remove his mask, however she was greatly disappointed, lower half of the mask disappeared, revealing only his mouth. In answer to her statement Jandi and Naruto, drunk from their cups

"Jandi… Jester I can understand, he sometimes look scarier than our Boss, but you… I'm truly surprised."

"I don't wish to speak about this." said Jandi. "Now is my turn… I had never awoken after really long feast, after drinking God knows how many barrels with booze, in only my underwear."

This time it were Kila and Naruto.

"Ha ha, Kila I can understand, but you, Jester?"

"I woke up with two beautiful women, so it was natural that I would be without my clothes." said Naruto.

"Now is my turn." continued he. "I had never left my lover's room through the window."

Kila was the only one, who drunk this time.

"It was really funny one." commented she. "I was with my lover in one really big city on south, he was a real womanizer, that Alan, slept with all kind of women. Anyway, back in that times, riots started in that city, xenophobia, new religion and all. So we fucked like a rabbits and then knocking in the door. Well I jumped into the window, fearing that it is too zealous followers of new gods, and to my surprise he followed me too. Reflex, created through countless escapades with wives of other men." said she.

"Wow." said Jandi, raising her cup once again. "Well, for all good things that were in our past and for all great adventures we will have in the future!"

**Meanwhile with Vanessa and Sheala. Overlady's personal chambers**.

"So what can you tell me about yourself?" asked Vanessa, playing with wine in her glass.

"I thought that you already know everything about me, if you decided to go against Philippa?" asked Sheala.

"Well, your escape from Philippa was planned by my councilor, he had also recommended you as councilor in magic affairs." replied Vanessa.

"Oh? Nobody had ever complimented my skills. Not even Philippa… and she used me in every possible way and I was good, I must add." said Sheala.

"Hmm, and I just wanted to "test" those skills of yours." said Vanessa.

"Oh! And I just wanted to ask if my…"

Her phrase was stopped by Vanessa's lips, who just leaped over the table. Next moment Sheala found herself in Vanessa's strong arms. She felt the soft mattress on the bed with her back and heavy body of Sheala on top of her own.

**Several hours later. Naruto's lab. Dark Tower**.

He looked at Kila, who can sit only through the efforts of her iron will. He turned his mask to Jandi and found her face really silly smile. Both his friends already reached the condition of no return, period.

"Guuuys…" said Kila. "There is nothing to eat anymore. And without snacks… Th-this ethanol will surely kill us."

"Wait a minute." said Naruto. "I have some mushrooms in one of those… those… things." Intoxication wasn't something he needed to fear, but his mind became a bit clouded after drinking so much pure ethanol.

"I don't think that we will manage to continue our feast with something like this…" said Jandi, looking at pile of mushrooms.

"Okay… But I will count this as walk for kitchen." said Naruto teleporting snacks to them… with pieces of furniture. However, this didn't stop our heroes from another drink.

"O-okay…" muttered Kila. "We must… musht… damnt… We must find partners on this night. Jester is alright guy, but he is alone and there is two of us…"

Jandi raised her head. "Ohm… I think we are out of ethanol…" said she showing everybody an empty bottle from ethanol. "We need more booze. Jester…"

"I have already teleported us snacks." replied Naruto.

"Okay." Kila stood up. "I will go." said she slowly leaving the lab, crashing into everything that was on her way.

"Do you think that she will get to kitchen?" asked Naruto.

"I think not. And we will go to try and find her." said Jandi.

**Meanwhile with Vanessa and Sheala. Overlady's personal chambers**.

Once Naruto said that it was his work to customize the Dark Tower according to his Overlady's whims. At the start of their friendship she asked for some kind of sex dungeon, just for the fun of ordering something like this. Naruto didn't argue with her, she thought that it was normal for Dark Lord to have something like this. So… to Vanessa's surprise she was a proud owner of sex dungeon connected to her chambers.

Vanessa played with whip in her hands, while bound Sheala stood on all fours, with whip marks covering her back. She slowly turned to the wall with different toys, once again a result of one of her orders, given back in times when she still tried to get under Naruto's skin. She understood too late, that no matter the situation or order Naruto always will be calm… like an elephant.

Vanessa liked that in him, and nobody knew but she really liked elephants. What can she do, even Dark Lords have their soft spots. Naruto had several: beautiful girls, powerful magic, committing the acts of maximum carnage and doing everything he thought right. Since all of them were part of his job, even doing the right thing, since being Evil Overlord gave you the right to do and be as you wish, even committing something Good in nature, he absolutely adored his work.

People may say that he was even born for it.

Meanwhile Vanessa had finally chosen a large, black strapon and attached it to herself. She placed her arms on Sheala's buttocks, she didn't get off her Command Glove, so she left deep scratches on her left buttock. She placed the strapon before Sheala's back entrance and thrust inside her, as deep as she could.

Witch tried to scream but gag in her mouth prevented it. Vanessa panted, moving her hips faster and faster, live was good, being bad was great and she liked her work.

**With Naruto and Jandi. Still in lab**.

"I shink, shat our friend is lost on her way." said Jandi, slowly standing up, with her legs shaking.

"Yeah…" raising from his seat was problematic for Naruto, too. Ethanol is ethanol after all. And they drunk a lot of it, if it wasn't for their advanced metabolism, natural for nearly all Dark Races, three of them would be without any doubt be dead.

Naruto really feared the consequences of their little vacation, Kila was smaller than any of them and had as much ethanol as them. Naruto feared that she had some cause of serious intoxication, while she walked to the kitchen.

"Hmm." said Naruto, looking at strange red marks on the floor. "Looks like I spilled some whine over there."

"Then why are you sitting on your knees over there?" asked Jandi.

"Because I can't bow to see it closer, my head spins."

"Ha ha ha, me toooo." said Jandi. "Hey can you hear it?" suddenly asked she.

"It sounds like griffin's growl." Several minutes later they found Kila, who, loudly snoring slept near the kitchen.

"Oh! Wakey, wakey, Kila!" singed Naruto.

"Oh! What? I don't want to go to school mom." replied Kila.

"Okay let's continue our party!" screamed Jandi, who finally reached the kitchen and got the booze, from its keep.

**Next day. Morning. Dark Tower**.

Jandi finally managed to stand up from her seat. She looked around… Judging by the level of destruction, best course of action was immediate retreat. But first… she looked down at her naked body. She needed her clothes.

However fate had another plans.

"What's happened her?" Vanessa stood in front of her, with only her helmet and Command Glove on her body, and play with long black whip. "Looks like you were naughty my girl. You need to be punished."

**Netherworld Tower. Overlord's personal chambers**.

Deruella laid on her and Naruto's bed, beside her husband and talked with him about their current situation.

"You sure? They tried to summon a succubus?" asked she.

"Yes. All signs of intoxication with demonic power showed by high priestess, use of the tantric energy for summon and she called the one, who she tried to summon "mistress". All that makes me think that they tried to summon the succubus." replied Naruto.

"And the cult?" asked she worryingly.

"The one in the Heaven's Peak was destroyed nearly completely, but some still managed to flee." said Naruto.

"So there still can be more of them."

"Yes. My agents look for any possible lead to the cult. Judging by how they managed to escape the territories near the Dark Tower, they have really great support and everyone has a lot of magical ammunition with them, at least scrolls and talismans for teleportation. And I don't need to remind you, how much they cost."

He made a pause. "Such financial backing means that they at least are wealthy enough. Money for scrolls means also money for mercenaries. If they are wealthy… I think that they are widespread."

"Widespread?" worry in her voice once again increased. This started to bother Naruto a bit. It looked like Deruella passed through another phase in their relationship. Pereodical flushed of paranoia and worry followed it. Fortunately soon she will pass through it.

Unfortunately soon she will start to think about children.

That was something that Naruto wasn't prepared for. He hoped that at least the threat of attack from opposing succubus families will hold her natural instincts.

"Yes. Widespread." replied he. "We will need to deal with them, fortunately Vanessa will gain attention from Alnus Empire."

"You think she will manage?" asked Deruella.

"Yes. I think so. But we also must help Rena, she may have taken the capital of Amazons and their Queen for herself and already crowned herself, but there is still problems she will need my help for."

"Which is?" asked Deruella.

"As you know Rena took the Queen to mix the bloodlines, make them stronger. Queen will carry her offspring, but she doesn't know that unlike Amazon's, Oni's blood doesn't contain recessive genes. Soon there will be no more Amazons just new kind of Oni."

"I still don't understand where the problem is."

"Priestesses. Secluded societies of these women still remain. Previous Queen contacted them, she believed that they can be the decision of their problems with witches. As sign of her goodwill she gave them her second daughter Tyris. She also hid the fact of her birth. After she died on the accident that happened on the hunt, I can swear it were witches, nobody knew about Tyris bloodline. Nobody except priestesses."

"So she has a radical group of religious fanatical bitches, which she doesn't know even existed? Priceless." said Deruella.

"We have our own sect of fanatics to deal with." said Naruto.

"Hmph. Do you always need to be so grim?"

**Secret Temple of Kaily. Isles of Axis**.

Young athletically build female, jumped from stone to stone on rocky harbor of Axis isle. Her wild mane of reddish hair flowed behind her. Her bright, green eyes shone with happiness, white paint was on upper half of her face, seeming like she wore a mask.

Tyris liked her life, wild and free, she learnt the ways of her goddess from priestesses, but she never liked to just sit and meditate, she had always preferred to train in her swordsmanship and taming of various wild beasts that habituated this island.

However, today she decided that enough is enough. She made a bout from wood she found on isle, took enough supplies, her yataghan like sword, was already placed in the bout, and carefully covered in blankets.

She got into the boat and with long bargepole she got the boat away from the shore, set her sails and slowly but surely started her journey.

**Eastern coast. Five days later**.

Tyris got to eastern coast two days ago, her journey was very exhausting for her. Now she slowly walked on the small mountain road. Several hours later she reached the strange building on the top of the mountain.

She walked inside, met with a sight of a beautiful raven haired woman with violet eyes, clad in purple kimono.

"Greetings, dear customer, in my inn. I'm Lady Onigumo, the humble owner of this business. If you wish to stay, I have mediocre prices and very good onsen on the backside of the inn."

Tyris had money with her, she never knew why holy sisters had it if they never used gold and gave an oath to not thirst for anything of value in this world. So she easily paid for her room and decided to take a bath.

While Tyris has been spending her time in onsen, she has been constantly asking herself why such a nice place is so deserted. If it is situated near the only path through the mountains it is destined to prosper.

Unfortunately it wasn't as she thought, situation with inn was rather… complicated. Villagers, who lived in the valley near the mountain, always wanted this inn to themselves, at least the family of their head.

If the owner was normal woman she would be already married to one of the members of the family, or she would be dead. However she wasn't a normal woman. Previous owner of the inn, was a married man, but his wife was barren. Once he was returning to his inn and found a large lump of something white near the road.

When he got it in his hands he understood that it was lump of web, inside it was a girl. When he returned home, his wife was greatly pleased his finding.

However girl greatly differed from other human children, hence, why she was given her name. Lady Onigumo, Lady Demonic Spider.

Unfortunately, when her parents died and she got the inn, Villagers, have been dreaming only about burning it. So… tonight they decided to finally turn this dream into reality. Large crowd already started to form, somebody decided to get the torches…

Half an hour later that charged into the inn. First group gathered near the main entrance and tried to get Onigumo's attention themselves. While other, much smaller group tried to get inside through onsen. Unfortunately for them, Tyris washed together with her sword. After cutting villagers into nice bloody squares, Tyris ran to her room to dress up and help the owner of the inn.

She charged into the main hall, with her blade in hand, while villagers surrounded the Lady. Owner of the inn slowly raised her head met Tyris gaze with hers and smiled. Kimono fell to the floor revealing her athletic body and… three pairs of arms. With katanas in them.

Blades danced their strange and graceful dance, spreading death everywhere.

Under the gaze of surprised Tyris, Lady Onigumo easily killed all the villagers.

"Once they will always return with the torches. That's what my father said to me." said Onigumo, placing her blades in the sheathes.

"That… that was suprb! Your technique was so… so beautiful!"

Onigumo raised her brow. "You know, that when people see somebody kill so many humans, usually they panic."

"Usually people never gather in such numbers to deal with one woman. Something like this speaks badly for them. And their death… it was part of their decision, may Kaily show mercy on their souls."

"You are interesting woman. Do you need a traveling companion? I can't stay here after everything that happened tonight." said Onigumo.

"I will be honored to travel with such a great warrior as you." replied Tyris.

Later two figures left the burning inn. They walked in direction of western kingdoms.

**Dark Tower. Sometime later. Throne Room**.

"I need to leave you for a while." said Naruto to Vanessa.

"You always go away… maybe you should stay for a while?" asked Vanessa.

"Do you need to really know all details? Fine… I need to meet one woman." replied Naruto.

"Oh!" instantly became lively Vanessa. "Can I go with you?"

"Last time I checked, you play with my team on this field. And unlike you she plays with hers. And she doesn't care who is the one, who tries to intimidate her. Overlord or not." said Naruto.

"By the way." continued he, looking at Kila, Jandi and Sheala, who sat, blushing, with their heads down. "I think you had enough for first round."

**Alnus Empire. Tront. Mage Tower**.

Since Emperor had married Discordia and Celestine many elves from their clans were granted empire's citizenship. This infuriated many humans, who waited for this chance for generations. Tensions slowly rose in Alnus.

Light Elves were rather tolerant to arguments with humans. True danger came from their dark brethren. Seeing that neither of Priestesses wish to protect them and prefer only to speak with their oppressors, dark elves, being creatures of action decided to protect themselves.

At first they just created their own small 'towns' inside the cities, then, when humans started to try to burn it, they armed themselves. Many xenophobic humans left their lives on the streets of 'dark town' as it was called among common citizens.

After this Discordia slowly started to lose the popularity and power among her people. But different mages, who migrated with their brethren, slowly got the power she lost. At least in their respective towns. So now, if Discordia will need something from her subjects, she will need to negotiate with Council of Mages, when it came to gaining power and influence, Dark Elves instantly became rather operative and reasonable.

And to one of those Mages Naruto currently walked.

Everyone, Naruto included, knew her as Toxy, due to her extravagant taste in clothes and style. When Naruto got to the entrance to her tower, slightly familiar dark elf stormed out.

"This isn't the end cousin, I will return! Mark my words!" screamed she, before disappearing in blue light of teleport.

Under his mask Naruto raised a brow, but he still continued his path. She sat near her workplace in red comfort chair. Under his mask Naruto smiled. He always liked several things about Toxy: her smile, voluptuous figure, thin clothes and the fact that she never wore a bra. He really liked her gigantic breasts. Naruto sighed nostalgically, he remembered really hot nights which they had together when they both learnt magic from each other.

'"Well, just look, who graced me with his presence! My dear Mad Magician! How about we once again use your silver tongue in more… interesting and pleasurable way?" asked she.

"Tempting offer." replied Naruto. "But I'm here because of business. As you can see there is no flowers and sweets, by the way, who was that young lady, she seemed a bit familiar to me."

Toxy pouted. "My cousin… Arachne is really too full of herself. She tries to get me into the plot against my ant Discordia. I fear that she will try to get other mages to her side."

"Hmm, I think she reminded me about that assassin, who tried to deal with Celia, while I helped her." thought Naruto.

"Anyway, why did you come here." asked she.

"I once again need your talents of spy master. What are the witches' respond to the war in Amazon Kingdom?" asked he.

"Hmm, first of all what do you know about Black Orcs?" asked she instead.

"Aside from their unnatural origin?"

Truth to be told, Naruto spoke the truth. Black Orcs was really strange race, first of all all of them were females, Y genes somehow never passed in their lineage. Then they had physical features of other races.

Facial structure of elves, muscle mass of the dwarves, bone density of the orcs, very high height, 2.5 meters, which meant that there was something from giants in their lineage and their thirst to create different machines meant that their brains had something similar in structure with goblins or gnomes.

That and the fact that their race resurfaced after the cataclysm, meant that either cataclysm somehow mixed several races or they were laboratory experiment of some wild mage. Naruto thought that it was the latter. Cataclysm never mixed people into self-sustainable races. Especially so good looking.

"They are perfect for witches, since they were created through magic, witches believe themselves to be powerful enough to be able to bound the Black Orcs to their will."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Yes interesting. Now…" she rose to her feet. "…now let's go to bed. We need to take our time while we can. I have so many ideas, which we can use because of your high vitality and stamina."

**Kunphshon Islands. Great witch's chambers**.

Philippa looked over reports of her spies. Since her fight with the Rot she is still bedridden. After said fight her relationship with Ember was completely destroyed, because of lich's efforts she still haven't recovered, her arms regenerated, but her authority among her fellow witches was destroyed.

Public execution of Sheala didn't help her achieve her goal, more than that Sheala disappeared during the fight with the Rot.

Philippa sighed. She will need army to deal with her problems. Unfortunately she cannot use the amazons and their enemies oni – were blessed by demonic gods and too powerful to bend to old witch's will.

But Black Orcs… those magical creatures were, as her research showed, created by magic. In a way it meant that it was possible to control them through magic. That's why all her powers were focused on creating the artifact for this and her most trusted followers were sent to negotiate with the orcs.

She needed them under her thumb to once again rule on the continent. Philippa put the papers aside. She prepared for sleep and her last thought was about power and prestige.

**Alnus Empire. Emperor's palace**.

Minato clenched and unclenched fingers on his left, metal arm. His control over wraiths became formidable. He changed his royal guard, instead of humans it consisted only of wraiths. This decision however, didn't raise his popularity.

His relationship with his wives started to worsen after Chloe and Riveria returned from their mission. News of him having a secret heir nearly shattered his family.

However his family wasn't the only thing that slowly shattered. His Empire slowly destroyed itself, xenophobia and jealousy slowly ate it from inside. His subjects were already on each other's throats, one spark was enough to start a fire of civil war.

Meanwhile, he lazily listened to his advisers. He also felt the dark power emitted by the glove. He heard whispers telling him to slaughter annoying pests, who tried to tell him something. He didn't want to hear, at least now. His thoughts always returned to his son.

It tortured him for years… How it could have turned, if he didn't do what he did? He knew that he would have never did otherwise. His sense of duty was deeper that his love for family. In his mind he did the things right. Maybe if he didn't turn him into Jinchuriki, which he cannot do, because he was the only one genetically fit and not sealing Kyuubi will be just giving Konoha nine more years to live.

He couldn't have let this.

But his son is here, Konoha betrayed them and after hell he passed through Naruto thirsted for blood. Minato didn't fear him as ninja (which was foolish, by the way), because he was one of the greatest ninja of his time, but his blood… Blood of the Overlords ran in his veins, it will make him stronger more powerful.

He already feared the fact that his spies cannot find him. Rise of the new candidate on the east was something he wasn't prepared for. He expected something like this, but for a new candidate to defeat another just several moments after resurfacing and this candidate being female no less…

Minato wasn't sure how to act in such situation.

Witches lost a lot of their positions during their civil war and pompous "execution" of Sheala. Because of Philippa's foolishness enemy like no other resurfaced. Nearly half of Ruboria was now part of Crypt Lands. Aside from Golden Hills and Evernight Forest, Crypt lands now covered really big territory.

As his spies managed to find, Rot the Cryptfiend was hidden in the depth of former kingdom of the dwarves. His forces grew in numbers after the war in Ruboria. Circle of Sorceresses has sworn that they will not rest until Rot will burn in their fires. Since Ember was the strongest alive sorceress after the war she became the head of their circle.

Circle of witches is nearly destroyed. Circle of Sorceresses is greatly damaged. Only Empire academy remained.

Right now Alnus Empire had the greatest magical backing with them. Right now was the right time to start a war with other kingdoms.

Minato smiled. He liked when everything was like he wanted.

**Land of Black Stones**.

Land of Black Stones was rarely visited by humans or other races. Home to Black Orcs it was rather harsh land for anybody who was too weak. However… man who hided under the crimson robes, surely wasn't weak.

He followed the traces of two expeditions sent here by Kunphshon and Alnus empires, both of them consisted of magic users, both of them wanted only one thing: take control over Black Orcs, through different magic means.

Naruto looked at the horizon, somewhere far away he saw something that gained his attention. He started to walk faster.

He was with Toxy when his spies reported him the situation in Black Stones, it was a serious hit. Judging by the reports, Black Orcs finally managed to unite under the rule of one Queen. Strongest of them all she also had the backing of the clan, magical abilities, what was rather rare among Black Orcs, two daughters, whose existence guaranteed that line to the throne was secure.

However, this made the task of the witches much easier. They used artifacts to take control of the minds of the Queen and her elder daughter. Here they found first surprise, during the years of its existence unstable and strange genetics of Black Orcs evolved, so only two of three will fall under the spell. Younger daughter was one of those, who were immune to the magic.

Her onslaught was ferocious and nearly unstoppable, hall had no fury like that bitch scorned, if Gnarl had saw the carnage she caused, he without a doubt will be proud for her ferocity, worthy of any Dark Race.

However, when it came to scorned bitches… witches consisted solely of them. She was overwhelmed with sheer numbers and magical might, stripped of her belongings, armor and weapons, chained to the rock in prairie and left to die under the hot sun.

That's why naruto traveled in black prairie trying to find the young heir.

But the problems of the witches didn't end with that. They took royal family and Council of Chieftains as their hostages, but they dealt with extremely aggressive giant creatures, who were one of the greatest warriors in their world. They also were very stubborn, therefore spell took a lot from them.

Moreover, imperial mages slowly got further into the Land of Black Stones. Naruto didn't like it. That's why he stood before the naked chained form of second princess of Black Stones' Kingdom, Diane. Black Orcs were really strange race, or rather mix of several races, there it was no surprise that they managed to look gracefully and beautiful with such a great height and developed muscles.

Touch of the called metal on her abs, retuned Diane to her senses. Her sight still haven't completely return after being without consciousness for so much. Only thing she manged to see was red robes and blazing pair of eyes under the red hood.

"Are… are you… the Red Man?"

She couldn't see, but she nearly felt how the one, who helped her raised the brow.

"Red Man? Ah, yes, your kind believes in the spirit of Prairie called Red Man, who for his own gain tricks you and steals your souls. In a way I am. However you have little choice." he got a flask with water from his belt. "To take the help of Red Man, or die."

Diane just opened her mouth when he moved the flask to her face. "Then what do you need from me?"

"You have nothing except yourself. Like it always is by the way. But if you will become mine I will free your people and I will protect you and your kind from witches' plots."

Now Diane's sight finally cleared, she saw that her savior is much shorter than her.

"You know I always thought that Red Man must be… higher." Naruto just smiled under his mask. Black fof enveloped him and seconds later he emerged in his kitsune form. Now he was even a bit higher than Diane.

"Be wary of your desires. My little princess." She touched his fur.

"Foxes are cute. And please don't tell anybody that I like fluffy things." and she moved her face to his.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter VII.**

**Land of Black Stones. Near the capital**.

"I don't like this." said one of the Black Orcs, who looked at the masses of imperial army near the city's walls.

"Binoculars, please." much smaller, compared to the orc's size, arm stretched into hers direction. She gave him the binoculars and turned to Diane.

"Why do we even listen to this pipsqueak?" asked she Diane.

"Because I'm the brains of this operation." replied Naruto instead of Diane.

"Then, why are we not attacking?" asked she once again.

"Because we are waiting for poison, which I placed in their water supplies, to take effect." once again replied Naruto.

It took three days for poison to create the effect Naruto wanted. Without water supplies, army couldn't sustain itself. They left their positions on the fourth day. During this time situation inside the city slowly heat up. All that is needed was one spark for great fire to start.

Witches still tried to hold control over the government of Black Orcs. Naruto, however didn't care about this. His chaos magic disturbed the circle's magic and shattered their control. Infuriated Orcs instantly ripped their abusers to shreds.

**Netherworld Tower. Overlord's chambers**.

Diane, stepped into the portal and walked out on the other side. Naruto, now in his Overlord attire, turned to her.

"_Well, how do you like? Laws of nature bended to my will, up is down and down is up. Bet you never expected something like this."_ said he.

"Hmm, very impressive. Beautiful and impressive." said Diane looking over the sight of Netherworld.

"Yes." said sultry voice from the left to their position and they turned to see Deruella. "Welcome to Netherworld, you must be the new member of growing harem of this guy." she hit his armored shoulder. "This champ over here has great stamina. So… sometimes I need a second player. I'm a bit disappointed in myself, but I must admit he is pretty good catch."

**Several days later. Circle of Mages**.

It happens rarely, but sometimes mages from all around the world gather in one place. At this time old rivalries are left aside and the one, who will be responsible for something like this musr greet all mages, dark or white.

So when Naruto received the invitation he wasn't really surprised. Unfortunately, this meant that Rot also received the invitation. All powerful mages are invited. This also meant that he will meet Ember, Celeste, Discordia and others and of course… Philippa.

So Naruto arrived to Kunphshon isles three days after he received the invitation. Ember decided to arrive too, on the dark massive ship arrived Rot, delegation of imperial mages, which consisted entirely of females, led by Duchess Alexandra, cousin of the current Empress. Naruto was already cautious that the delegation was female only, he feared that something wasn't right.

Usually when something like this happened, mages took part in some sort of tournament. Since creation of something like this takes a lot of money and witches really needed riches after the civil war. Philippa herself decided to take part in tournament, while other much younger witches worked as brokers.

While young participants fought each other, their senior colleagues looked over them. So… Discordia and Celestine looked over the young mages from Empire when they felt, how somebody approached them from behind.

They both turned instantly to see the figure with strange staff, clad in red robes, with his face hidden by scary mask.

"Greetings, my Ladies." said the mage.

"Jack… The Mad Mage." greeted him Discordia. "Are you here on your own, or with political backing?"

Most of the mages, especially dark ones usually came to such meeting alone, exception was Rot, who was the head of his own Kingdom and therefore was a King and Court Mage in one. Since Vanessa's territories still haven't been recognized as kingdom, Naruto wasn't officially a Court Mage. So… of course he cheated.

"A bit of political backing is always on my side, my lady. I'm here with King Henry's diplomatic mission from Albion." Officially. That was the word you can use in such situation, using many economical methods of pressure, Naruto managed to force the King to take him as part of his mission.

"Please, Discordia, don't be rude." Celestine, the constant peacemaker of large royal family of Alnus Empire. "Our friend isn't here to threaten us, isn't it?" asked she turning her face to him.

"How… precisely of you, lady Celestine. I'm here for other prey." and he pointed somewhere behind their backs.

"Duchess Alexandra?" raised her eyebrow Discordia."What has she done to gain your attention?"

"It's not she, it's who she is allied with, if my assumptions are true." replied Naruto. "Have you ever heard about the Cult of Red Dawn?" asked he.

"Those hedonistic sluts?" asked Discordia.

"Hearing something like that from you… Well, yes you right. They are hedonistic cultists and all of them are females."

"So… why do you need her?" asked Celestine.

"I'm afraid, she is affiliated with the cult." responded Naruto. "Anyway, I heard your husband is coming for the Tournament. Is it true?"

"Yes. He wishes to try and persuade mages to o for war." said Discordia. "Foolish decision if you ask me."

"I will not be so sure… Your husband can be very… persuasive, when he needs it." said Mad Mage.

"That he is." said Discordia. "That he is."

**Next day. Battle Arena**.

Since Philippa was the host of Tournament she was also something akin to Final Boss in said Tournament. So net of fights must have been created in a way where most powerful opponent will face her in the finals.

Powers and skills of the most mages were well – known, due to the education systems and the fact that they participated in such Tournaments before. So usually judges gave to the Head Witch the Great Sorceress as an opponent.

But it was before Rot the Cryptfiend decided to participate in Tournament. And it was before Mad Mage decided to appear and do exactly the same thing.

Powers were too different. Everyone heard what Cryptfiend did to the Ruboria. How he defeated Philippa in one-on-one battle. And everyone feared the wild magic of Mad Magician, with such wild cards in the deck it was to troublesome and nearly impossible to predict the results of the fights.

Of course nobody even took the newbies, who decided to try their powers in Tournament, in account, when such powerhouses decided to clash.

However, this is yet to come, before the main matches, weaker mages showed their talents and abilities before the crowd. Meanwhile flourish of trumpets told about the start of performance. Naruto didn't listen to herald, who told the country and name of the mage. Old man, covered in robe with golden stars, demonstrated… Levitation. As objects of his magic he used several swords and axes. Public wasn't impressed under the booing of tribunes he got away from the field.

"Hmm." said Discordia, who sat to Naruto's left side. Since she and Celestine were just "official lovers" they couldn't be in royal lodge. "Interesting, if I had thrown a knife into him, would he managed to stop it?"

"I doubt it." said Naruto.

Younger mage took the place of his elder colleague. With moving his hands he chanted the spell, instantly near him appeared the monster, which greatly resembled the giant frog, of course if you had ever seen the two meters high frog, covered in spikes and horns.

"Illusion. Much more efficient." commented Naruto.

"Why?" asked Celestine, who sat to Naruto's right.

"Dispel something like that can only another mage." replied Naruto.

Illusion took its effect on the crowd… Naruto heard screams and terror from common folk and smiled. "That's way better." thought he. "I feared that they lost all kind of respect." Mage bowed and left, his place took another mage, who tried to entertain the crowd through summoning lightning… illusionary one.

Crowd once again reacted badly. Experienced viewer can't be fooled by something like this. But Naruto suspected that it were his less… capable colleagues, who tried to sabotage the performance.

Mage nearly instantly disappeared leaving his place for another mage. It was young and beautiful woman in silk green robes. She threw something to the ground and singing with high voice, she started to dance around growing green plant, chanting the spell. To Naruto's surprise she was much stronger than previous mages.

Woman continued to sing and dance and tree before her – grow. Ten minutes later appeared leaves, flowers and finally small fruits. Naruto felt the waves of energy coming from the young woman to the tree. He had also felt that she will not have enough energy to complete her ritual.

"Of course cheating is against the rules… but I'm the Dark Lord… so…" Naruto didn't need to create the channel to send the energy, instead he sent the impulse with enough energy for the sorceress to complete her ritual. Woman, who received so needed energy for her ritual, finally completed it, to prove that all that she did was real he took the apple from the tree and bite it.

Public exploded with applause and young sorceress, satisfied with her success, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Another mage received his applauds when he summoned the rain. Most of the applause was for the fact that he managed to not wet the crowd, while he summoned the rain to pour the tree. Then there were several illusionists who created the fields full of flowers and burned it with illusionary fire.

Ended the performance the dowser, who created the small geyser of water, since most of the water reserves on the Kunphshon Isles were salt, fresh water was greeted with loud applause.

**That evening. Banquet hall**.

Naruto stood in company of Discordia and Celestine, while many mages enjoyed the company of each other, and many tasty dishes which were provided by the Emperor's kitchen.

Naruto listened to Discordia, who told him about one of her new projects. He also managed to keep his eyes on Minato, who slowly walked to the tribunes, greeting various mages on his path.

"When he got to the tribune, al talks ceased, all eyes turned to The Emperor.

"Greetings, young members of magical society and greatest minds of said society, I greet you here on isles of Kunphshon, I alongside my colleague, Emperor of Kunphshon, asked for this gathering. Many years ago our world suffered from the plague known as "The Golden", it changes the psyche of the plagued ones. Every several thousand years through convergention in magical auras of the worlds plague will get to our world." Minato made a pause.

"However, due to the wild portals we managed to find this world where the plague came from. All Kings and Queens decided that our crusade to this world is necessary. We will crush all who oppose us and we will either exterminate the plague or destroy the worlds which house it. No matter the cost!" his worlds had drown in loud applause.

"Hmm." said Naruto. "Hypocrite till the end."

"Have you said something, Lord Jack?" asked Celestine.

"Kings and Queens… who are nearly all vassals of the two empires or still blackmailed by witches or mages." said Naruto. _"And many mercenaries with the symbol of rising sun on their shields and armors. Red Dawn seriously don't care about secrecy anymore. And it's no surprise: I heard that one of the pieces of Dragon Lineage is kept in this world. Cult of Red Dawn, or rather their masters, succubi will need it and they will not stop before anything to have it."_

Naruto's thoughts were disturbed by the hand placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my Ladies, can I stole this mage to discuss a private matters?" asked Henry, who silently got near them.

"Yes, but please, return him. There is few worthy or even polite enough in this can of spiders." said Discordia. "At least while I'm speaking with him I'm not disgusted with myself for the sole reason of talking, like I'm with other bitches and bastards."

"So what happened?" asked Naruto.

"All this… What do you think I should do?" asked Henry.

"Nothing." said Naruto. "You must continue the current political course of your country. Albion must stay neutral."

"Easier said than done." replied young king. "Emperors want all forces up and ready to get to this "other" world."

"Fortunately for you, they can't do a shit to you, witches' positions are weak, Kunphshon's fleets are damaged and even before they were no match against fleets of Albion. Focus on that "ancient" problem of yours, Overlord will support you with money, so you will manage to hold all your promises to your supporters and prepare all needed forces."

"Great." said Henry. "But we will still need a careful planning. I don't like the Emperor of Alnus Empire and the one from Kunphshon is nothing but a marionette for witches."

"Good. And I will return to pretty ladies." said Naruto.

**Sometime later. In bedrooms for honorable guests**.

**(Smut starts)**

When you are married to female elf especially dark one, you shouldn't forget about sex. Even more, you should always be prepared to have sex anywhere, anytime in every position. You absolutely shouldn't go and play politics. Like one foolish Emperor.

In his case leaving his Dark Elf lover with Light Elf one was rather… foolish. Since Discordia had a lot of suppressed needs, she decided to use somebody, who had as much needs as her, so that theoretical somebody will not deny her, as release.

Celestine, for her own shame, was an ideal target. She too due to her physiology had similar needs and she hadn't anything against Discordia as her partner.

So now our dear Priestess was gagged and strapped to the wall, with her back to Discordia, who played with long black whip in her hands.

Deep scratches covered her body, her mind was too clouded from pain to stay focused. She awakened in another position, but powerless nonetheless, Discordia strapped her to the bed, and her thrusts awakened Celestine.

Belletein rituals, which Duchess Alexandra shared with Dark Priestess, for some "personal time" with her, granted her well endowed manhood, which she was thrusting in Celestine's ass right now.

She was consumed by lust, but still understood, that she was not in position to "damage the goods", especially the ones, which belonged to her dear husband. Of course it never stopped her from some small "checks" behind his back.

Her ray of thoughts however was interfered by Celestine's whining. Getting frustrated with her Discordia slapped her ass. Celestine's ass cheeks bounced, making her co-wife's cock even bigger and harder in her ass.

"You fucking blonde whore." said Discordia continuing to slap Celestine ass, and feeling even more aroused from how her anal muscles tightened after each slap. "I bet you like being like this: slapped and fucked in the ass by other woman. What would have your daughter said if she saw you like this?" asked Discordia increasing the temp of her thrusts.

"N-no… anything… but… this… not my daughter." whatever Celestine was saying her body had already proved that Discordia was right, her pussy became even wetter just from the thought that she will be found in such situation by her daughter.

She panted heavily and stick her tongue out like a thirsty dog.

"Anyway." continued Discordia. "I'm surprised that your daughter manages to even hide her secret preferences… even from you."

Celestine eyes opened widely, she didn't even let the thoughts of doubt about her perfect baby – girl in her mind. Discordia meanwhile, dug her nails in Celestine's ass cheeks, leaving deep red marks.

"You don't know? Really? Well, your daughter has a thing for muscular women. She also preferred to be fucked by said women or rather woman, on all fours, in the ass. Nearly the same way I'm doing you right now. Ughh… Did you just tighten up once again?" sudden question stopped her tale about Riveria's sex life.

"Well… looks like somebody is really turned on by this." Discordia placed her hand on Celestine's bare back, making her moan from pain from the whip marks that covered her back, and pushed, forcing The Priestess to get her torso more close to the bed and raise her ass up.

She felt how Discordia's big, bouncing boobs leant against her back, at the same moment Dark Priestess hand moved to her clitoris and started to play with it.

"Do you remember…" said Discordia voice near her ear, arousing her even more. "…that young girl, Helga, who played with our daughters when they were children? She had already well – developed and muscular body, back then. You even peeked on her and masturbated while she washed herself. Ahh… A sight to behold. You even wished to spend a bit of your "personal time" with her. As if a slut like you can satisfy her!" screamed she suddenly increasing the temp if thrusts so it became nearly invisible to naked eye.

Meanwhile she also fastened the moving of her hand, feeling how Celestine pussy became even wetter. Celestine climaxed with loud scream covering the blankets under them in her vaginal juices. Seconds later Discordia came inside her partner, releasing a hot stream right inside her innards, Celestine's stomach bulged from sheer amount of sperm that Discordia put inside her. Dark Priestess' fingers, engulfed by green light, tapped Celestine's ass, instantly healing the stretched muscles of her anal and effectively sealing all sperm inside.

With her stomach bulge Celestine looked like a pregnant woman. She looked so… vulnerable at that moment. Discordia smirked.

"Weeel, who came before me? Who will be punished for this?"

While she was too preoccupied with exacting punishment on Celestine, none of them saw the shadow, which silently get away from their rooms.

"My family is really fucked up." thought Naruto getting away from free porn-show "Really."

**(Smut ends)**

**Next day. Banquet hall.**

Staying near Discordia and Celestine was a bit too troublesome for Naruto, after the show, which he witnessed last night. So currently he spent his time with Henry discussing the politic matters, which none of them could ignore.

"They threaten me with economical blockade, if I will not send at least a corpus of my soldiers in this outrageous crusade. This is pure madness!" Henry bottomed up the glass with wine in an instant. "They wish for my soldiers to die on their battlefields for some petty reasons! I hate this man. I will kill him the moment I have the opportunity to do so!"

"Get in line Henry, get in line. Anyway, there is an army that you can send in such crusade." said Naruto.

"Who?"

"Logan and his men. His soldiers are still loyal to him, not to crown, like your loyal followers. Send him and his men and you will get rid off potential problems in the future." advised Naruto.

"And giving a possibility to get somebody's protection to return the throne? Or even better, giving the Emperor an opportunity to place his puppet king on the throne of Albion? Until I'm alive something like this will not happen!" raised his voice Henry.

"Dude. Chill. You will send somebody, who is interested as much, in you, sitting on Albion's throne, as you are."

"And who is that unknown benefactor?"

"Well, me of course! Overlord will slay me if I will fail. And I can't hide from his rage and therefore betray him." said Mad Magician.

"_You just don't need to know that Overlord, Miraak and Mad Magician are one and the same."_

Except mages and nobles, leaders of greatest mercenary bands, so when Naruto got to Logan, he was speaking to muscular middle aged man with long sword behind his back.

"Ah, Jack! Come here, my friend. Meet Captain. Captain, this is Jack the Mad Wizard, one of the favorites of this tournament.

"Jack, hmm? I never heard about you." said Captain. "Never mind, this is my left hand man - Randhal. He was a knight in some ancient order until all his brothers fell in battle. He joined us in hour endless crusade."

"This knight greets you." said Randhal.

"Don't mind him." interfered Captain. "His native language is a bit different from others plus traditions of his order… that's why he speaks like this."

They followed Naruto to his seat, continuing the heating discussion about weapons supplies, that started before he came. All of them sat to his right while Celestine and Discordia took the seats to his right.

There was nothing interesting around them so Naruto focused his attention on the arena, there another wizard tried to won the approval of the crowd. For that he tried to create… Golem. The only problem was the material he used. It was grass from the fields near coliseum. In result there was a walking pile of hay.

"Look scarecrow animated the scarecrow!" screamed somebody in the crowd, and by booing sound from the crowd, wizard left the sands of arena.

"Maybe if he set it on fire, it would have been more impressive." guessed the Captain.

"Yeah… but wouldn't have been for long. Dreams about creating a fire golem aren't something new, but I don't know what kind of material must be used for this. Magma will cool down and turn into stone too fast, wood will burn up even faster, and so on. And it's good for nothing. Golems are good only with other forces. After all, how can you use a giant torch right inb the middle of your forces?"

Second participant got to the sand. He started to chant the spell and Naruto feeling the waves of familiar energy tried to understand what was going on arena. He smiled when he understood what was happening.

"Looks like we have a shapeshifter. Let's see what he will show us." Shapeshifter disappointed Naruto. Unlike his transformation, this one had no needed muscles, mage put all his efforts into saving the wolf-like appearance.

Maybe it was because it was because Naruto's transformation was different from the showed one, more complex, the source itself was different, the entire metabolism and cell regeneration was changed.

To demonstrate the abilities of the werewolf, servants get several mannequins and piles of wood on arena. Werewolf dealt with them easily, crowd roared. Finally some action!

Next wizard knew how to impress the crowd. He looked a lot more imposing than his colleagues, who preferred mantels with stars and arcane symbols on them, he wore black suit with bright crimson buttons on his shoulders was black cloak, which was red from inside.

Aside from style he had props, two servants got the cart fool of hay. After bowing to the public, wizard raised his hands to the sky and flew into the air. When he flew high enough, sky became dark and thunder strike was heard. Mage once again raised his hands and bow and arrow made of flame appeared in them.

Public became silent.

"Illusion." whispered Naruto to his fellow viewers. "This guy is illusionist, same as before him. But the one, who will be remembered, is that guy. Darkening of the sky is illusion. Thunder – the same. Bow and arrow are real, but flames on them are illusion. I think the only real thing will be some explosive hidden in the hay."

Like hearing what Naruto said, wizard fired the arrow and when it connected with the hay, whole cart was destroyed by massive explosion.

"He is really good." said Naruto. "He isn't stronger than those, who were before him. However he is certainly craftier. He works for crowd. Unlike his colleagues he will be remembered by his viewers. The only real things in this were bow, arrow and explosive, even arrow wasn't ignited by flame spell, he used some sort of… burning piece of cloth. He is really good archer, though, I will give him this. All that he did was cast and dispel illusion. But he was looked at with admiration, but the previous ones were nearly beaten by stones. Because that was a good work, not some cheap imitation."

Meanwhile on arena another mage stepped on the ground of arena. With himself he carried a large two-handed sword. A very unusual attribute for a wizard. He bowed to the crowd… and multiplied. Both of them took battle stances and attacked each other.

"Illusion." said Naruto to Captain, who raised his brows from surprise. "Created in such way so it would mirror the movements of the opponent."

Captain nodded. "I was a bit stunned first, but when he started to dance around with the sword I quickly understood that. By the way…" he looked as wizard multiplied himself more and more. "When will he stop? When arena is full?"

"Why so serious? It looks really funny… I would call this… "The school of swordsmanship", yeah something like that."

"And how that crowd can be of use?" asked he. "Who it can install fear into?"

"Something like that one – into no one. But if you use some sorts of a demons as illusion… hmm actually no… Somebody could see that they pass through high grass. So… if we use some sort of undead… even better if it will be some sort of flying ghosts… But you cannot win a war with such an army… Several battles – yes. But certainly not a war."

Captain spitted on the floor. He hated illusionists and when it came to illusions of battle magic he instantly boiled up, something that coldblooded, lucky and experienced leader of one of the elite mercenary bands should not do.

The crowd of identical copies disappeared from the arena. Mage bowed to the crowd and went away. People even clapped.

Next mage was a Master Illusionist. By his sign on arena came a simple-looking woman in ordinary dress. After bowing to the crowd mage covered her by cloak and started to chant the spell. When he removed the cloak people gasped.

Under the hood was a beautiful woman, dark skin, beautiful brown ice, large main of silky black hair, and of course really great figure in really revealing dress. Crowd gulped and started to applaud… at least the male half. Female part (with exception of several elves and female mages) became green from envy.

"Without a doubt, this Master is really rich man." said Naruto to Captain. "How much will some old hag pay to look like this on some official gathering."

"A lot." said Captain. "Well not like this, exactly. She must still be recognized by other old hags or it will not be as good. Effect will be lost."

"Yes… yes, you are right, Something like this will be a bit… more complex than just simple and complete illusion that he used on the girl, but for a master like him… especially if a hug will wish to "relax" a bit more."

"If the hag is rich, she can buy herself all that she wants."

"Maybe she wants exotica feeling or some extreme flirt? Women like to seduce…"

"Maybe…"

Meanwhile wizard got to the rows of sets and asked somebody to step down, young girl stepped down from the tribunes, unlike the first she had white skin and golden hair she was good looking but nowhere near the level of dark skinned beauty. After he placed two girls near each other, covered them in cloaks and after he removed them girls changed their places. Or actually appearances.

Mage returned their appearances to rightful owners and get away with much more beautiful attendant than he had in the beginning.

"Sometimes I think why people always buy the same tricks?" asked Jack. "Even Mages, who can see through illusions."

"So what?" asked Captain in whom Naruto find a great dialogue opponent. "All men can see that women wear fancy dresses and cosmetics, but from one century to another they are always attracted to bright cover. And women? In all ages they use something to made themselves more beautiful, nobody thinks that that what they use is unnatural, no… to them it's an art. Mage just decided to go further, he gives what every women desire, To look as they want. No diets, corsets or other things to lose their weight. Just imagine and it is ready. It is a dream and for dream everybody will pay."

"In some societies you would be called a philosopher."

"Strange cursing word. What does it mean?"

"Love to wisdom." replied Jack.

"Love… Ha! I saw all these tricks of rich hags on noble gatherings."

"When did you manage?"

"On different balls. Official gatherings… When another hag, full of sand because of her age, slowly walks to you and starts to shamelessly flirt like a cheap whore… you want to jump into the window, not caring how high said window is from the earth. Only the mask of foolish soldiers saves you. Or these long debates. Or sometimes both."

"I thought mercenaries aren't allowed on official gatherings, Generals prefer to take all glory for themselves, trying to hide the true heroes as far, and sometimes as deep, as possible."

"That's how it is. But when you show yourself very good on key positions, trying to make an appearance that every win is only because of great planning of the generals is somehow… Well not good. They are forced to reward the hero. Unfortunately, after this said hero needs to run away as fast as possible. Because respect of the mighty of this world is rather… short-living."

When next mage stepped to the soil of arena, Captain greeted his teeth with such force that he, without a doubt was heard by all people around them, despite all screams and noise.

"Old friend of yours?"

"Yes, one of those who I wish to meet in dark alley. I have a debt to that guy."

"Should I organize your meeting."

"You can?! I will be very grateful and those, who haven't return home because of him, too."

After the mage giant bull went to aren, he started to chant the spell and the image of the bull slowly was cowered in "waves".

"Illusion of transformation. The transformation itself goes with massive energy spike and I can't feel it. But he deliberately shows it like real process of transformation, Who is he trying to fool?"

"Same fools as the king, who he served. We too were promised not the illusion, but the real battle dragon, who will turn our enemies into uncontrollable crowd of people. Dragon looked really good… but the only one fire arrow, which flew through him, revealed the trickery pretty fast. It looked really funny, when flaming arrow got into his maw and get out of his ass… But when enemy's army, which is triple as large as ours, founds out that we tried to… kinda… well you see where I'm going. It wasn't so funny anymore. Especially, when generals don't have any plans except, "invade, show the dragon and take the trophies", I lost half of my boys that day."

Meanwhile bull turned into a dragon. It was really big, beautiful lizard, with large wings, covered by emerald scales. Dragon raised his head and breathed out long stream of fire into the sky. Public gasped. Dragon spread his wings and flew into the air. Illusion was very good. Dragon made sounds like roars and growls, grass moved from the wind of his wings. Naruto looked at the arena, through magical vision and instantly found the bull, which still stood at the same place and ate the grass.

"Does it matter, will he die from your hands or by someone else?" asked Naruto.

"Weeel… I really want to do it. But why?" asked Captain.

"I can put an end to this story right here, not even standing up from this seat. Interested?" asked Naruto.

"Only if he will die. With a lot of suffering."

"I cannot promise his suffering… Also I cannot guarantee the lethal end of this event. But the justice will be restored. I think you will be proud."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Once again prove to all that great things can be done with just few tricks. And rise my skills in a spell very similar to illusion – inculcation. Make someone believe that clothes of one of people changed it's colors…"

"I kinda don't understand what are you trying to say… or to do."

"One simple thing: the bull is still on arena, what do you think he will do, when the clothes of one certain mage will change the color and become bright red?"

When illusionist, who controlled the dragon flying in the sky, was thrown onto the ground by powerful punch, nobody understood anything. But when the dragon disappeared and bull, on the other side, appeared, everybody understood everything. Meanwhile unsatisfied with his enemy's humiliation bull get the mage on his horns and after that stomped on the blooded body.

"Satisfied?"

"More than I could be. Even I wouldn't have mutilated him like this. May my brothers-in-arms rest in peace."

Body of the dead mage was placed in the craft and gotten from arena and bull, killed by arrows, was carried away by royal soldiers, now covered in blood arena stopped to be just some place of entertainment, it became the battlefield. Following performances were cancelled because of accident.

In the evening arrived Sejuani and Ashe arrived with their court mages Kiliya, one of the Eight Heroes and Lissandra, Terror of the North.

Next day was the start of the true Tournament.

Since nobody saw Mad Mage as threat, he was placed against a rookie mage. Standing on arena isn't the same as sitting on comfortable seat on the tribunes. Every viewer thinks himself as some great tactician and greatest expert of the field. Hundreds of suggestions insane strategies always can be heard in such situation. Fortunately, mages cannot hear them on arena. Or deathrates will be really high, even in such sport as chess.

Between opponents there at least twenty meters. In battle was denied the use of potions, elixirs and artifacts. None of the mages was allowed on arena with personal shield, so both of the opponents came to arena "clean", and then checked by judges, who were a bunch of witches.

After the checking, participants were given the time to rise their shields, nobody needed any… unfortunate accident. After sign to start was given the battle started. Duel will end only if one of the participants will die or give up. It can also be stopped by judges, if they deem that it will end with eminent death of one of the opponents.

Naruto looked at his opponent. Nothing serious. When His Majesty gave the signal, two lightning bolts evaporated the shield and fireball stopped in millimeters away from the unfortunate mage's face, his eyes became large from fear and he bowed in ceremonial way, admitting his defeat.

Public was still silent. Too wary of the large fireball in the center of arena. Mages often killed their opponents on Tournament even after they admitted defeat. With a flick of a fingers fireball disappeared. Public exploded in applause. Naruto bowed at left the arena, at least for that day.

"Really great, young man."

"Thank you Captain." said Mad Magician. "Now let's see what Rot will do. I highly doubt that he will let me be as effective as I was. He will try to outshine me. His ego will not let him. He sees a rival in me. He is chauvinistic, so he will not be bothered by success of females. But the rise of the mage of same gender… It will be devastating to him."

Meanwhile Rot came to arena. His large figure covered by black robes, his morphed bones and flesh twisted by necro energies, instantly installed fear into the public.

Against him was Ember, Ruborian Sorceress. Very unfortunate choice of an opponent for a Sorceress.

Rot summoned his energies, his power was like a monstrous pressure felt by every living being. Ember instantly changed tactics all her power she sent into her shields. He struck with great power turning the soil of arena completely black, shield on the arena shook and got covered in cracks. However, it resisted the insane might of the necromancer.

Ember got away from the black sands and bowed. Tears of anger evaporated from her cheeks. Once again Rot the Cryptfiend humiliated her.

Next were Lissandra and Kiliya. Terror of the north was very bad choice of an opponent for a Killiya, fighting a mage, who can turn into form of ice atranarch is never wise, especially if you are not a powerful fire mage.

Lissandra started her fight from turning the entire field into the ice. However, Kiliya jumped into the air, evading the freezing wave. She gracefully landed on her feet, stabbing her staff into the ground, unfreezing the small circle of earth in the process.

Ice shards followed this spell. Demonic staff of Kiliya opened its eye and field of flame appeared before the young sorceress, ice shards got through the field as harmless masses of water. In Response Kiliya raised her staff and stabbed it into the ground, shattering the earth.

Lissandra levitated into the air, chanting new spell. Large mass of ice appeared above their heads, and with mischievous smile she brought it down. Such an overwhelming power Kiliya was helpless against.

Lissandra was victorious.

Unlike previous matches, fight between Alexandra and Sybil was without a doubt forged. Alexandra fought against one of her pupils, who instantly gave up.

First day of real matches was over.

The first night started.

Mad Magician looked at the night Kunphshon from the balcony in his apartments. It was really a sight to behold, everywhere were lights of different colors, like some sort of holiday.

Naruto hated holidays.

Back in Konoha there was Kyuubi festival, on which he was constantly beaten and nearly killed. Since his childhood he had a lot of problems with holidays, festivities and happy people. And since Kunphshon in his mind associated with holidays, and he hated them, he also hated Kunphshon. With such a deep and passionate hatred, which only a child was capable of.

Because only children can _truly_ hate and love.

Next day brought them really cloudy weather. Once again Mad Magician stepped on the soil of arena first with Lissandra awaiting him on arena already.

Unlike her previous opponent Mad Magician had mastered all elements and fire was one of his most favorite. Of course, fighting an atronach isn't an easy feat. Both of the mages instantly started their strongest attacks. But Naruto managed to end his first.

Lissandra managed only to use her own as means to defend herself. Attacks collided and insane shockwave destroyed the shield, too weakened after yesterday's fights. Lissandra laid near Mad Magicians' feet, her beautiful face and magnificent body now revealed after her helmet evaporated and her mantle was torn in the heat (and ice) of battle.

Next match started only an hour before midnight, it took a lot of time to repair the barrier. Duchess Alexandra waited for Rot on the arena. Lich appeared from dark flames in front of the sorceress.

She didn't lose any time on monologues and instantly attacked. She was powerful sorceress and her mastery over ice element was really great. However… undead are nearly invulnerable to element attacks.

Cryptfiend dealt with very quick. It took him only five seconds to defeat her.

Next day, crowd waited for most epic battle of this Tournament. Black horse of this tournament against the undisputable favorite of this Tournament.

They stood against each other, black and red mantles clapping on the wind. Rot raised his arm and from cloud of dark energy, his magical staff formed. Nine spine bones with the skull above them looked really grim. Then skull yawned and hissed. At this moment Naruto understood that in hands was _hillss_ and judging by number of spine bones it was one of the nine staffs that Lords of Hell gave to the first necromancers.

Mad Magician too raised his hands. From red lightning appeared Wabbajack, four faces on it smiled to _hillss_. Naruto took the staff under his armpit and prepared for battle, Rot copied his stance. Nobody cared that two of them brought artifacts to the field, from the start it was clear that those two were too similar, too powerful and too prideful to be bound by rules.

Staffs clashed with clouds of sparks. Both participants were very unlucky choice for each other. Naruto was, like Rot, master of fighting with staff, but he preferred to strike into pain spots, but Rot didn't feel pain. But Naruto also had the high tolerance for pain.

_Hillss_ hissed trying to bite Naruto. Fist covered in metal glove had other plans. They both were too powerful so they both used the ancient martial art like ancient mages did. In such duels winner is usually decided when one of the participants will make a first mistake.

Followed by the cloud of green mist, sprouted from the opened jaws of the skull, Rot struck in direction of Naruto's mid-section. Naruto turned letting the staff pass him and struck back, right into the Lich's forehead.

With glee he heard how bones cracked from his effort. However, Lich just gritted his teeth and continued his assault. While they fought, and all attention was focused on the arena. Duchess Alexandra finally prepared to execute her plan.

With all magical energies that filled the air, it was the perfect time.

"Hear my call, Lady Milliare! You, one of the rulers of Hell of Pleasure, hear my call and came to this world. Give me my reward!" with those words she cut her hand and blood fell on the complex magical circle.

She appeared in the circle nearly instantly with a bolt of lightning and a small shockwave. She had a voluptuous figure, her hair was silver silk akin to Duruella's, (No surprise they are relatives after all) above her head was levitating crown made of purple flames.

She made a deep breath and looked around. "The real world! Finally! Now I will finally prove that my line was superior and more worthy of the throne than Deruella's!" She landed in front of her loyal servant. "Alexandra… isn't it? Tell me how our plan is proceeding?"

"My Lady… Everything goes as planned aside from the fact that heir of Amazonian throne escaped our grasp."

"Hmm?" sexy succubus raised her perfect eyebrow.

"Don't worry, master. We will find her soon. Our best agents are following Tyris Flare's tracks. Soon she will be one of your slaves just like all the wild tribes that remain from amazons."

"Hmm and what about those half-bloods? The Oni I presume?"

"They are strong… and moreover allied with Lady Vanessa, dark valkyrie, who bears the title of Overlady. Her Dark Kingdom slowly prospers and expands and the only way to get there is through Kingdom of the Dead, where the Rot rules. Moreover our cult was exterminated in Heaven's Peak."

"Hmm, right now… let's cover my return." Milliare raised her arm and took control over the magic energies that filled the air on Kunphshon. She mixed them, causing a massive explosion, that covered her tracks.

**Netherworld Tower. Several days later**.

Naruto prepared to his travel, to finally deal with demonical invasion. Tournament was stopped after explosion and while most of mages searched for the fool to blame.

Naruto meanwhile prepared to deal with armies of demons. He appeared on the wall right as he calculated, when demonical forces started the siege.

Figure covered by dark robes unsheathed the black blade with glowing red runes. He saw a giant demon, who led the Invasion.

"**Worms, come here! Fight like warriors and die like ones. From the Hands of Kra'Ilash the Igniter!"** screamed the demon.

Naruto jumped from the wall, right on the demon. His black blade pierced the red skin, and made the giant demon roar in anger. He tried to grab Ketch with his giant arm, but our hero was faster.

He jumped into the air and stabbed his blade right into the monster's neck, chocking on his own blood demon fell to the earth. Strange glowing stone rolled from his hand. While Ketch took the stone, demon's body slowly evaporated, leaving no trace of him behind.

Demonic horde ran seeing the death of their commander.

However, this war didn't end well. The Church, whose members sat behind the high walls of their monasteries, blamed Dark Mages for this Invasion. Other magic users tend to agree with them, and even thou it was clear that only due to the Ketch's efforts the Invasion was stopped, some random general was called the Hero of Demonic War.

Ketch didn't say anything against it. No. He always used his deeds to speak for himself. The stone that he found, was the lost Key of Unlife. Through it he decided to claim his revenge. After all how can you truly destroy a man? Gave him what he desires the most, and made his life shallow.

As Mad Magician he led Dark Mages away from this world, into Dark Kingdom where he gave their protection to Vanessa, the Overlady. After that he closed all the links to the Darkness affinity that people of invaded world had, using the Key of Unlife. But Darkness isn't something that can be held. It find a way through the increasing number of self-rising Undead.

With a smile Ketch left that world. But in the one where he built his Dark Kingdom Rot the Cryptfiend, have already healed the wounds of Summoned demon, who called himself Kra'Ilash the Igniter. Giant army of relentless demons and possessed humans was now under control of undead madman.

**Alnus Empire. Minato's chambers.**

Minato looked into large Black Mirror, which he used to spy on other dimensions. Ancient artifact, created by the witches of Kunphshon was finally used again. For generations no witch managed to return the Mirror to life, but with the might of the Glove… Minato finally managed to activate it.

Three young witches. Triplets, who were so similar and so different. Similar features, different styles, different magic affinities, similar greed for power and prestige. His dark powers made them bow to his will, he poisoned their visions with illusions of grandeur.

His powers influenced them to attack the kingdoms in his world in disguise of faeries, so right now, while his forces invaded their plane of existence from the side of the portals, witches attacked from the inside, spreading chaos and destruction. Enslaving innocent and subjugating them to their will.

Perfect plan. Now, he can focus on civilian unrest, while his elf wives were among those, who will be in another world.

**Netherworld Tower. Personal chambers of the Overlord**.

Minato may have thought that he was the one in control, but in truth… his Glove activated the Mirror only because Naruto willed it. He was the mastermind, who gently changed the plans of Minato, when he stepped too far.

He didn't care about the fact that there was a whole universe, filled with Creatures of Light, where they ruled supreme. He wasn't as arrogant or prideful as his ancestors, so he decided to let it slide and go undercover as his Jack persona.

His one true goal was destruction of "The Golden", that fucking thing was so mind breaking that even he, an Overlord, who specialized in brainwashing was green from envy. Part of him wanted this thing on his side, but more rational part understood that it was impossible.

Gentle arms on his shoulders returned him to reality. He turned to see Deruella and after deep passionate kissing they went to bed where Diane had already been waiting for them.

**Month later. Another world**.

To Naruto's surprise local's fought much more valiant than he assumed. For entire month they couldn't get past the first island that they captured. This led for unforeseen consequences.

First of all different bands of mercenaries went to portal, in search for fame and better life.

Secondly, since the island was captured by Albion's forces Naruto was stuck with them, while his father's armies fought with Light Races.

Thirdly the principle of world traveling through magic was already opened here and used to colonize different worlds, and even if Empire's mages were powerful and backed by Witches from his dimension, the sheer numbers of their enemies gave them enough reason to doubt their commander's sanity.

Fourth reason were his mothers-in-law, he had nothing against them, except the fact that they were too noisy sometimes. At night.

Fifth reason was his father's "mocking" gift, when everything was going according to Emperror's plan at war's first days he sent him a mocking "gift" - captured fairy princess. His father was sure that he is here to disturb his plans for world conquest according to Henry's will, what a fool, and to show that he will succeed no matter what, he gave him this princess of strong kingdom, who was unlucky enough to be at the island on her marry way.

Daphne was… strange.

But heck, if you die once, then spent all of you time protecting and guiding your little sister as spirit, who by the way was a target for all of the enemies of her family, then being resurrected by said sister, you tend to value your physical health.

So Daphne was rather… open with him. For that he healed her wings damaged by Minato's mages.

With her clothes, by the Emperor's decree about "Treatment of Captured Magical Beasts", being only different magical chains that were attached to her enchanted collar and barely covered her nipples and loincloth, Naruto could see nearly every inch of her wonderful body, without nearly any obstacles.

He slowly started to understand why Fourth had a Fairy Queen as his Mistress.

Daphne, on the other hand always squealed and tried to hide herself behind something when he stood too close to her, her embarrassment made her really cute in Naruto's eyes, so in few days it was his favorite game, embarrass the shy fairy and look, how she hides from you.

Maybe the process of finding beautiful, nearly naked woman, too played a part in it.

Also there was the good news. Free-born Blades have also arrived on the island and since Naruto had a certain amount of money he hired them to help his forces enforce law and order.

However, situation on the frontlines even with help of the local witches was catastrophic. So Minato decided to ally himself with the devil, he asked Rot the Cryptfiend to join in the war. This changed the power scale completely, armies of undead decimated the protectors of different realms, with each dead one they grew stronger.

Until…

Naruto laid on a sofa, his bare back massaged by Daphne, when he heard strange rumors… about some ranger on the frontlines, whose efforts managed to stop the armies of undead, to Naruto's surprise guerilla's tactics were really effective, at least in that ranger's case, against undead.

Meanwhile, on frontline said ranger dealt with undead. Talion, once known as Shadow of Mordor, half-wraith, who challenged Sauron himself once again got in the fight against Dark Lord.

Being something as Dark Lord's counterpart, Talion used his usual tactics, attacked the undead, bended their commanders to his will and used them against armies of Rot. While armies of Magix regrouped, he waged war and his actions managed to stop Cryptfiend, something that nobody managed to do before him.

That's why Naruto decided to meet him. Of course if he knew, who it was beforehand he would have never gone there. Especially with one of his "roommates" being the Witch-King.

So with curses, he got up, put on his armor and mantle and no matter how he wanted to stay with beautiful, nearly naked fairy, he teleported to the frontlines.

Talion looked, how dark window of the portal appeared and person clad in crimson robes stepped from it. Suddenly everything became grey around him. Ranger understood, that he was summoned to talk with his colleague. Celebrimbor.

"_Kill him!"_ screamed the ghost _"He is half-wraith like you! But I sense foul presence inside of him! He is container of Nazgul! He is one of those, who killed your family!"_

Fueled by rage caused by such statement, Talion instantly attacked. However his sword was blocked by Mad Magician's staff.

"Snap out of it, man!" screamed Naruto as he saw glowing blue eyes of Talion. Ranger roared, once again swung his sword, trying to slash Naruto into pieces. Mad Magician flew into the air. It was clear that constructive dialogue was not an option anymore, dark fog cloud his figure and when it dissolved Witch-King made a step forward.

Flail on long chain connected with the earth. Sword in his right hand was engulfed with green flames. Flail was blocked by sword in half-wraith's hand. However, Sword pierced his chest and Talion disappeared in blue flames.

Naruto sheathed his sword and turned back to his Mad Magician's form. He scowled behind his mask, looks like he shouldn't have had to get up from the sofa.

**Meanwhile, in Amazon's Lands**.

Tyris and Onigumo continued to travel. Their past get through the Land of Amazons. They passed through countless ruined settlements. During their journey they met two more companions: two orphaned sisters, Nariko and Kai. They too, tried to deal with all the ruin caused by war.

After the fall of Amazon Kingdom, Oni built new one on it's territory, however there were a lot of tribes, which leaders were vassals of the Queen, and with her defeated they proclaimed themselves free of any oaths.

Most of them resided in former countryside, and all these territories alongside other much smaller kingdoms and tribes of amazons slowly succumbed to the cult of Red Dawn. Priestesses brainwashed the amazons and turned them in their slaves then bred them like animals.

It was disgusting.

Four warrior girls found one of such camps. They easily decimated the forces of Red Dawn. They found amazons in stocks like horses or cows. Tyris looked at her people. Beaten, humiliated and broken. She looked at them and even if they looked a bit similar to her, with tattoos and tribal marks, but she sensed that they were different.

Their arrogance, strange and outdated customs made them weak. Their alliance with witches slowly reduced their numbers. Without worthy leader they were nothing but unorganized crowd. Yes, said crowd consisted of unnaturally strong, high and battle hardened female warriors. But they still found a reason to bicker among themselves.

However, they all sensed the natural leader. And usually they quickly bowed, when such leader was found. Sometimes people compared it to the ants and their bond with their queen. They bowed before Tyris. Acknowledging her right to rule them.

**Meanwhile in building temple of Red Dawn**.

Milliare sat in her personal chamber with naked enslaved amazons serving her every need. In front of her was Duchess Alexandria, her second-in-command.

"Our project is nearly complete my lady. The first party of our breed of amazons will be represented on Arena. We have already invited all rulers, who could be interested in our "product", with witches and that strange "Overlady", topping our list."

"Great now… get over here." unlike many other demons, who try to get to the material plane to destroy everything, succubus's aside bringing chaos have more important goal – to procreate. And if the succubus is to busy to care the child herself she can sire it with female using a special organ in her tail.

**(Smut starts)**

Milliare pushed Alexandra on the bed, and their lips connected, while morphing tail of Milliare. Rose between them. Demoness grabbed her acolyte by the back of the head, and pushed her head down to her morphed tail. Milliare pushed both of her hands in woman's hair and moved her hips, also increasing pressure on sorceress head, trying to push her tail further into witch's throat.

She was amazingly apt at taking something as long and thick as Milliare's tail to her stomach. Succubbus felt incredibly sensitive at the tip of her tail pushed into the woman's throat. Because of that her faithful acolyte was forced to angle her head so that her tail can easily pass to her stomach. She seemed to have trouble controlling her body reaction, because she was drooling around Milliare's tail.

Demoness smiled. "Looks like somebody likes what I'm doing to her?" Succubus felt how her lust grew stronger. "I bet you like the taste. You just need your hole filled with something big, no matter is it your mouth, ass or pussy."

She grabbed her hair and forced her deeper. She moved her hips faster and giant load poured into the sorceress' stomach. With satisfaction Succubus looked at her giant stomach. "Yes, that's how you will look, after I pump you full of my children."

She turned her and put her on her stomach. Succubuss get her hands on white buttocks of Alexandria and spread them, her long pink tongue pierced through the tight muscles of her sphincter, causing her acolyte to moan.

She got to her knees, behind her white-haired witch. Tail once again was used as dick, it pierced witch from behind. Alexandria screamed from pain and tears filled her eyes. This time Milliare didn't have even a slightest thought about giving her partner any form of satisfaction.

Soon she once again released into her.

Alexandria was unconscious, but Milliare still wasn't done, this time she laid her on her back, placed Alexandria's legs on her shoulders and pierced her pussy. Even thou it was a pleasant sensation. But the truth is… Milliare didn't enjoy this kind of sex. She didn't like to procreate this way.

She always wanted to find herself a worthy man. But her position as member of royal bloodline sufficiently cut the list of possible mates. After all Dark Lords are very rare. And only them or somebody of their statue was found worthy in their society to gave a child to Succubus of royal line.

With such thoughts she released another inside the Alexandria.

**(Smut ends)**

**Meanwhile with Naruto**.

Mad Magician sat in his personal chambers. He tried to understand what Minato was planning. He waited for something sneaky so he was absolutely unprepared for something as flashy as what happened.

Foolish man helped one of the foolish witches of this world to awake what he feared. Ancient artifact, called Legendarium. As it can be understood from the name of said artifact, it can return legends to life.

Ancient monsters long destroyed, ancient and mighty heroes long failed on their quests, but what made it more dangerous is that it held the legends of multiple worlds. And legend of Alduin was among them.

That's why he and Daphne went to meet her younger sister, Bloom. They waited near the location of their meeting, covered by the veil of invisibility. Flame fairy came right in time. But several minutes later appeared her followers.

Several other fairies and they weren't really happy with Bloom. "Bloom. I thought we have already talked about it. We will deal with whoever comes here, and then we either beat out of him or her location of your sister or take her with us."

"I will gladly see how you will do it." Mad Magician once again appeared in stream of fire.

"Cough, cough… couldn't you try to be more tactful next time, dear?" asked Daphne, coughing from the smoke.

"Sorry couldn't hold myself. Well girls…" he turned to the fairies. "Let me introduce myself. People call me Jack, the Mad Magician. And I'm the only one, who can save you, your kingdoms and your worlds from annihilation by certain blonde emperor. So… let's get together well?"

The blonde, who spoke to Daphne's sister turned in their direction, her eyes opened wide in fury when she saw, how Daphne was clothed.

"You… you fiend!" screamed she. "You will pay for what you did with her!" Staff connected with her forehead and sent her to gentle embrace of oblivion. Bloom fell to her knees.

"Please… I beg you… Let my sister go. She suffered enough. Take… take me instead."

"As much as I want to help you… Only one who can take off this chains and choker, is the one, who placed them. And it wasn't me. It was the one, who caused you a lot of trouble – the Emperor of Alnus Empire."

"Then how can you help us?" asked brunette with her hair put in twin pigtails.

"Well… First of all I can help you deal with Legendarium."

"Yeah? How?" asked fairy with short purple hair. Mad Magician looked all over her.

"Interesting. How many of your organs are cybernetic? But… they look natural. Very strange. What is your name, by the way?"

"Te-Techna." muttered a shocked fairy.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful fairy."

"Maybe you two will stop flirting and focus on our problems?" asked fairy with brown skin and dark brown hair.

"And you are?"

"Layla." This one was rather violent, or maybe it was the aura of the golden sword on her belt.

"Hmm. Beautiful and feisty. I like it. What are you doing this Friday evening?"

Layala just hmphed in return.

"Well, you loss. I know that Eldora gave you something to seal Acheron. However you need him nicely beaten and near you to seal. And of course, let's not forget about his monsters. And his little marionette, Selina."

"No!" instantly got up Bloom. "I already have already mourned my boyfriend, I don't want to lose a childhood friend."

"Then you should help her my dear, or she will bleed to death." At this moment young green haired girl, in local witch's outfit, got from the bushes to them and fell to the earth. Blood instantly poured the earth.

"Flora, Roxy, help me!" Bloom ran to her friend followed by fairy with long purple hair, who as Naruto presumed was Roxy, and another with tanned skin and long, bright brown hair. Judging by green colors of her aura she was Flora.

"So… you can made a deal with the devil… or die fighting a lost battle."

Red Haired fairy rose to her legs.

"Deal."

**Meanwhile. Cloud Tower**.

Acheron opened the Legendarium. And he started to read.

"_And the Scrolls have foretold, of black winds of the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!"_

He appeared from fog of darkness, blacker than night itself, with his eyes blazing with unholy red fire.

"_Wo krilon wah bel zey? Wo krilon wah faan voknau faal Alduin?"_ (Who dares to summon me? Who dares to call upon the Alduin?) booming voice of Alduin, nearly pushed Acheron on his back.

"Great Alduin, I'm Acheron, Reader of Legends, I summoned you. I…" Large jaws stopped his speech.

"_Meyus joor, Zu'u dreh ni ulaak do hin dahrin uv krazahd. Bo, dii lotpaal, Zu'u mindok hi los het. Genun hinmaar us zey, waan hi krilon!"_ (Foolish mortal, I do not care about your reasons or goals. Come, my archenemy, I know you are here. Show yourself before me, if you dare!) Alduin roared and pillar of darkness rose to the sky and clouds covered the skies.

**With Naruto and his company**.

Mad magician raised his head to see the darkening sky.

"Shit. Looks like that fool finally did it." said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Bloom, covering wounds of Selina, trying to stop the blood.

"He had finally read the legend that is too tough for him to control. This is bad." said Mad Magician.

"How so?" asked Musa.

"There is only one legend which can easily overpower Legendarium, because it always somewhere between death and life and through any summon this entity returns fully."

With loud roar, large something flew above them in the sky.

"And here it is, as I feared. Alduin. That idiot degenerate summoned the Alduin." said Naruto.

"who is he?" asked Daphne.

"He- who-brings-the-end, The Black Master Devourer, firstborn of Akatosh, Black Dragon Alduin. He hates humanity with passion. His single goal is to destroy the world." said Mad Magician. "Well, just another Beast of Armageddon, just nearly unkillable. If you slay him he will just lose his physical manifestation. Not much of a problem for something metaphysical."

"I thought that dragons aren't so bad." said Bloom.

"Trust me, it will be worse than you think. Right now we need to get your friend o her senses and tend her wounds.

Mad magician stabbed his staff into the earth teleporting them away.

**Meanwhile. In Pixie Forest**.

Magical forest, where pixie lived was also place, where manifestation of different aspects were Mgical Trees such as Tree of Life, Tree of Time and tree of Magic grew there.

Alduin came here to suck out the power from the Trees. He wished to destroy the magical dimensions. He landed in pixie forest and started to suck out the power. It was really wast and it would take a lot of time to devour it.

But Alduin had time.

**With Naruto**.

Mad Magician was near Selina.

"I still don't understand… Why do we need her." with large bruise on her forehead, Stella was really grumpy.

"Because we need Legendarium. And she is only one, who can use it aside Acheron." Once again explained Naruto, he didn't blame the girls though, they lost their loved ones during first clash with Rot's armies.

He couldn't blame them, so he focused on the healing of the girl.

"so what is our plan?" asked Layla, polishing her sword.

"We get to where he is, get the Legendarium from Alduin and use it to stop the black dragon."

Unlike everyone he understood the gravity of situation. Alduin, brought from the book was a physical manifestation of his legend. However his only weakness, the one he fears, is in the legend of Dragonborn.

So while the Legend of Dragonborn wasn't spoken, Alduin is invulnerable to Thu'um of Dragonborn.

And he hated it.

With loud gasp Selina gasped and returned to her senses.

"Time is now." said Naruto. "Let's go."

**Pixie Forest**.

Alduin sucked the energy out of the Trees. He awaited for some sort of resistance against himself, but pixies were rather… pathetic. He felt the magical attacks, unlike those of the pixies' those ones were powerful.

Dragon roared darkness came from his mouth and streams formed the figure, the figure of Acheron.

"In the name of Alduin…" hit to his face stopped his tirade.

Acheron ducked under another hit and tried to counterattack, however his fist was easily blocked. Acheron felt fear, this wasn't some weak fairy, or specialist or paladin too filled with themselves.

No. This one was much more powerful and he had really heavy fists. Acheron spitted another tooth on the earth. Really heavy fists.

Acheron once again couldn't block the hit, he felt how armored fist crushed into his ribs, breaking them. Other hand grabbed his head and forced it onto Mad Magician's armored knee.

Acheron fell, covered in blood.

Naruto raised his arms and powerful stream of fire joined girls' attacks. Legendarium fell on the earth.

"Quick! Selina! Use it!" screamed the Mad Magician.

Green-haired witch jumped to the book and grabbed it.

"Which one?"

"Legend of the Dragonborn!"

Selina quickly opened the book on the needed page, she started to read the legend:

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,  
And the tale, boldly told, of the one!  
Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,  
With a power to rival the sun!_

_And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,  
When great Tamriel shuddered with war!  
Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,  
As the Dragonborn issued his roar!_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,__  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!_

_But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,  
Will be silenced forever and then!  
Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!  
Dragonborn be the savior of men!  
_  
_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

Akduin covered his eyes with his black wings, as Legendarium shone with bright light. When it diminished dragon once again looked over the battlefield.

_Tol lost lorfonaar wah dreh naan? Zu'u nuth felt naan._ (That was supposed to do anything? I hardly felt anything.) said booming voice of Alduin.

"_Mul! Qah! Diiv!"_ he stepped in front of the black dragon, Mad Magician's appearance have completely changed. Instead of red robes he wore the dark ones with golden incrustation, his face was hidden by golden mask.

After he screamed those three words, ethereal armor appeared around him, reminding those around them about a small dragon.

Dragonborn slowly unsheathed his sword and prepared Wabbajack. _"Kosaan fod wuth siigonis. Frolok med mu fen krif ontzos, us oblaan do lein. Vosro dahmaan krif ko Sovnguard."_ (Been a while old lizard. Looks like we will fight again, before the end of the world. Let's remember the fights in Sovngard.) said Dovakiin.

"_Dovahkiin! Zu'u fend lost mindrus daar veistul riig! Daar dreh ni trun, Zu'u fen velaaz nau glimrel do daar Reyth, ahrk hi fen kos kenus sendaar!"_ (Dragonborn! I should had recognized this vile stench! This doesn't matter, I will feast on the energy of these Trees, and you will be a tasty desert!).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter VIII.**

Alduin attacked with his black wings trying to confuse or intimidate Naruto, however young Overlord knew tactics of the Black Dragon. He ducked under the wings, slid forward and stabbed his staff forward, trying to impale the Great Devourer.

Dragon used his fire breathe on Dragonborn, but spell of Personal Armor protected him. Overlord growled. He hated this arrogant lizard. Always so full of himself… Always so… so…

Dragon once again used the Thu'um, however, same Thu'um from Dragonborn clashed with it causing the explosion.

Naruto jumped into the air, spinning and gracefully landed on his feet far away from the dragon.

"_Fosro vok Dovahkiin? Kolos tol nah ahrk suleyk, hi ont volo zey diist tiid?_ (What's up Dragonborn? Where is that fury and power, you used to distinguish me the first time?) said Alduin. _"Frolok med yol tol ag kosil hi liivrah avok tiid."_ (Looks like the fire that burned within you diminished over time.)

However powerful uppercut shut Alduin up, literally. _"Hi aal lorot fos hi laan Alduin."_ (You may think what you want Alduin.) said Naruto jumping on his head. _"Nuz dii suleyk los tul voth zey."_ (But my powers are still with me.) His sword pierced the black head, and Alduin roared as he felt his essence leaving his body, flesh turned into golden energy, black bones fell to the earth and vaporized, while Naruto gracefully landed, with his sword in reverse grip.

After the battle only his fairy support team, Acheron and Legendarium were left on the field.

"Looks like we had won." said Daphne landing near Naruto. With flash of light said mage changed to his Mad Magician attire.

"Yes now there is only two things to care about." said Naruto walking to the Trees, while girls gathered near Acheron with sealing item bestowed upon them by Eldora. Meanwhile Naruto finally reached the Trees. When bright light engulfed everything on the field he wasn't prepared for it.

"Good job girls." said Eldora. "And it's good to see you once again on our side, Selina. I'm very proud of you." said Eldora. "And of course you too." Godmother turned to Mad Magician. "You may not remember me, but…"

"I remember everyone, who was kind to me." said Mad Magician, standing half turned to Eldora and girls. "I remember you, Eldore, even thou you was in Konoha only for one day. That's why it really pains me to do what I must."

"What you must?" asked Eldora. "I don't understand."

"The Trees behind me are the source of "The Golden". I hope you know what it is?" asked he.

"Yes I… oh I see now. Bt how can something that beautiful be part of your duty? I hope you will not try to destroy it? It can purify all Evil. Just think how beautiful world can become!" said the old lady.

Nobody could see, how Naruto sadly smiled under his mask. "That's why it must be destroyed Eldora."

Sad face of Eldora, on the other hand could be seen by everyone. "It pains me to do so, but you must be stopped. The Golden lives inside those Trees if you destroy it all magical dimension will collapse!"

Naruto laughed, and under surprised looks of several fairies golden trees behind him changed their color to silver.

"I'm not some chip villain, like Alduin, Acheron and others, who you met before!" said he, as darkness engulfed him, he stepped out of it, clad in his Infernal Armour, with Warlock in his right hand ready to shed blood and Commanding Glove on his left, covered in sparking lightning. "I am the ruler of All-That-Is-Evil, I'm Darkness Incarnate, I'm Terror, I'm Fear, I'm the Overlord!" said he in booming voice and ended in perfectly normal one: "And I has already done to Golden Everything that I wanted."

He showed them the empty bottle. "Here was the thing that we called "The Dark", just a drop of Primordial Darkness. Something that shouldn't be used or called. But mixed with the "Golden" it easily neutralizes it an turns into source of neutral mana. Like you see there."

Meanwhile several flowers on the Trees darkned. "This isn't me…" muttered Naruto. "Another magical dimension was invaded!" screeched Pixies. "This one belongs to Earth."

**In Earth's magical dimension**.

Minato and his elf wives slowly walked past the magical castles of different beings, getting closer to his final destination – Castle of King Arthur. When Mnato heard about the sword, which can made its weilder unbeatable in battle and its magical sheath, which granted invulnerability, he quickly understood – this is it.

With something like that he will not fear God of Death. His son will stand alongside him, his enemies, he angrily clenched his metal arm, will pay and maybe he can "persuade" the God of Death to return Kushina to life.

Another fairy fell before him, broken and wounded. Earth's fairies were tougher than those he had met before. But fighting Dark Mages Circle, for most of your life, turns you into a fighter, if you don't your wings ripped from your back and nailed over the fireplace in some Dark Mage's cabinet.

He stepped inside the ark and found himself under the open sky. Before him was a large lake surrounded by fields of green sea. In center of said lake was a rock, inside it was stabbed the sword.

Minato instantly ran to the sword not caring about surroundings. However, he was forced to stop and block the strike of red katana.

Flow of red silk hair.

Minato's heart skipped a beat.

It cannot be.

"Such an interesting meeting, dear. I heard that you married without divorce, is it true?"

"Yet it was. Kushina Uzumaki with beautiful fairy wings clad in battle kimono stood before him. Alongside the royal guard and Queen of Earth Fairies.

"Kushi-chan…"

"No Kushi-chan for you, Minato. I heard, how your plans ended, Magical Plaugue? Grand Invasion? Domination over the worlds and magical dimensions? But worst of all…" her eyes glowed from anger that filled her being. "Our son. Don't be so surprised Minato. I saw all terrors he passed through. I saw all his deeds, through the waters of this lake, one of few perks of being The Lady of the Lake."

With loud bang a portal appeared behind them, getting Daphne and Co out of it. In heat of the battle nobody noticed that Mad Magician wasn't among them.

Minato unsheathed his sword. He turned to his wives and saw a look of betrayal on their faces. He quickly understood that he will not receive any aid from them. He jumped forward, spinning in the air, throwing fairies from his way.

He reached the hilt of the sword and pulled it.

With no result.

"What?"

"Only a true king, with a pure heart, can get it out of the stone." said Kushina, with fairies behind her. "You cannot do it. Not after what you had done."

"**Pure heart?"** massive gauntlet, with a skull, with gloving eyelashes, gripped the hilt of the sword and effortlessly pulled it out. **"Fortunately in mine there is only… pure darkness."**

Overlord stood on the stone with Warlock in his right and Excalibur in his left. **"And now with might of this sword… I banish you!"** he pointed his sword at Minato and stream of golden light erased him from this world.

"**Undefeatable Emperor. So undefeatable that he lost several times."** said Overlord.

"Girls. Leave us." said Kushina.

"But, my Lady…" said one of the guards.

"**You can say what you want here." **said the Overlord.

Kushina stubbed her blade into the earth and walked to him. Her soft hand touched the dark armor. "Certainly not the child I remember." smiled Kushina. **"No, not after what I passed through."** said the Overlord. Dark flames covered his body leaving the Mad Magician instead of Overlord.

"What?!" screamed Daphne alongside other fairies

"And what did you expect? That I would say something like "By the way, I'm Dark Lord, who needs to kill his father, because he failed to be the Dark Lord, but still has some rights for position.", at our first meeting? Pweease."

"Then what do you want. And what did you do with him?" asked Daphne.

"What do I want? Hmm." Give me an honor Daphne." He kneeled before her and stretched his hands with Excalibur in them. "And be my Lady of the Lake."

Shaking hand of the fairy touched the hilt of the blade. Daphne slowly got to the stone and stabbed it into it.

"I hope it will get the King, it's waiting for." said Mad Magician.

"Arthur will sleep for a lot of time." said Morgane.

"Really?" asked Roxy.

"Yes daughter." smiled Morgane.

"So this is your daughter?" asked Kushina. "She is really cute. Well you already know my son."

"Son." asked Bloom.

"I thought I gave you pretty good hint." said Mad Magician.

"What happened with the Emperor?" asked Discordia.

"I banished him from this world with the might of Excalibur." Mad Magician sighed. "I would advise you to return to your Kingdoms, without Minato civil war will start in Empire. However this will not stop the war itself. Not until the Cryptfiend is stopped."

He turned to Daphne. "Will you follow me?" asked he stretching his hand. Gold haired fairy nodded and took it.

**Netherworld Tower. Overlord Chambers**.

Daphne stood beside her fellow wives in the Overlord's chambers, while their beloved husband walked in front of the large map of Upper World. Daphne shortly became good friends with her co-wives. However she felt a bit embarrassed with Deruella. Succubus instantly got interested in beautiful fairy. So Daphne put a large smiling female Black Orc between them, to protect herself from Deruella's curious hands.

With insatiable lust of Succubus princess it was rather wise. Diane, who was very big and muscular, had very pretty face and warm smile, so Daphne and Selina, who was now hiding behind the fairy, easily found a way to speak with her.

Right now both of them were looking at Deruella, who held the three leashes attached to the chokers of three witches, which supported Minato. Right now she had enough work to do, so she didn't care about Daphne and Selina.

While Fifth Overlord and his expanded harem planned their war strategy. In the Upper World, another Overlord or rather, Overlady, looked at the present, sent to her by Succubus ruler of Crimson Dawn.

Created through the selection of best amazon genes and several orchish, those female gladiators were part of Milliare's plan of domination. She will create the army of such splendid warriors, sell them to rulers of this world and then use them to assassinate the rulers.

Plain simple, even a bit cliché… but still working.

But it will be in the future, meanwhile Vanessa looked at bound and gagged form of female gladiator, sent to her by Milliare. She carefully touched her abs, muscles and breasts, Vanessa smiled with satisfaction under the darkness of her helmet. Red moaned under skilful hands of Vanessa…

"What's up?"

Vanessa nearly jumped up to the stone ceiling.

"Jester!" screamed she. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not, my lady." said her royal Jester.

"Whatever. Girls!" she turned to Sheala, Jandi and Kila. "Take care of her. Give her new ammunition. And take care of her wounds."

Helmet turned to Jack. "You will go with me."

"I hope everything will be okay." said Jandi.

"Don't worry. Our jester is bulletproof." answered her Sheala, nearly breaking from the weight of red on her shoulders.

**Overlady's chambers**.

Vanessa liked her armor, but even more she liked to tease her jester, that's why she sat, with her legs crossed, butt naked, on the chair.

"It's good to see you again, my jester." said she. "What kind of trouble brought you home?"

"Trouble? I always bring you more power, when I return."

She recrossed her legs. "Power? Without a doubt. But trouble always follows you. You brought to me dark mages, but also…" she took a letter from the table near her bed. "…I received this letter from Head Witch and Leader of the Red Dawn. They pay handsomely, for the head of one renown General and two females brought to them alive."

Jack gulped. Very loudly. It was very well known fact that famous Black General was interested in well being of certain females, blond and dark-skinned ones. But how did they manage to link him to his current disguise? Or did they just send it everywhere?

"They want the girls alive, general on the other hand… not so." continued Vanessa.

"Chauvinistic bitches aren't they?" asked Ketch.

Vanessa sighed. "Witches pay more for this Celia, cultists – for Helga. Reasons are still unknown to me."

But for Ketch it was all clear as day, witches wanted Celia because of her father's blood, they failed to find the secrets of Beowulves through captured clan heirs, but now they had found about a female one. And cultists wanted Helga because of her forefather – Edward Black.

Without a doubt for some demonic ritual.

Somewhere Milliare sneezed, awaiting when her servants will bring her promised bride to her.

"However…" continued jester. "We need to plan our moves against Rot and the Cult. Since Alnus Empire divided into three kingdoms, ruled by the former Empress and two concubines. Former allies became rivals and we don't need to care about them. However, with them divided, Rot rose to power, right now he has enough forces to fight on two fronts, no rather in two dimensions. He became very dangerous."

Ketch clicked his fingers. And large map appeared in the air.

"Cult of the Red Dawn controls at least more than half of former Amazon Empire, while Oni Kingdom controls only the biggest one, where the royal family resides. We need to plan our course of actions carefully. Even if I have the connections Oni Kingdoms now, I'm not sure that I will have them in future."

He looked on the other section of the map. "That's why we need to support the claims for the throne of the other candidate, who is hunted by the cult. With her and Rena ruling their respective kingdoms, we can focus on the Rot."

"Good. What kind of strategy do you propose?" asked Overlady.

"First of all… where is that cult's Temple?" asked Ketch.

**Sometime later**.

Celia tried to move her arms. In vain. She was chained to the altar as were other unfortunate fellows of hers. Two red haired girls, one brunette and one dark-haired spider demon. She helplessly looked, how one of her best friends, Helga covered by white silk blankets was carried by cultists to waiting arms of white-haired demoness, Milliare.

"Look at her my dear." voice of the Head Witch, who she now hated with passion, made her raise her head. Philippa smiled at her smugly. "Where others failed, I will succeed." She gently stroked her hair. "Such a waste it will be… to rip you open for the sake of knowledge. I hope you will live longer than your brother. Hah, he was such a beautiful boy."

Sharpened teeth of Celia clicked near the throat of Head witch. "Hush, my dear. We will have all the time in the world. But at first… Let's look at the conceiving of new Demon Queen." said Head Witch sealing her mouth with a spell.

However, before anyone managed to do something, kinky or horrible, several cultist followed by Overlady, her followers and large figure in dark armor stepped into the hall.

"Looks like I'm still not late. I have another lot for your bounty auction, my dears. I present you… The Black General."

Milliare passed the fuming witch and stopped in front of the warrior.

"Such a fine specimen." she smiled. "I think a little threesome will not hurt." she led Naruto to the bed and used her magic to get rid of his armor. Her eyes became wide and she licked her lips hungrily. "This is pure and simple jackpot."

She touched his forehead and his eyes glowed with unholy purple flame. "Now, follow my lead."

**(Smut starts.)**

Helga let out a soft moan as Milliare dropped to her knees and took off Helga's panties. She looked up at Helga for a moment, sly amusement clearly visible in her eyes. "Look at that, we've only just begun and you're already dripping wet. You really are just a horny bitch aren't you Helga?" Milliare teased as she rubbed her fingers along the paladin's pussy lips. Helga let out another moan as she felt Ketch take over for Milliare in massaging her breasts while Milliare teased her moistening pussy.

Both Ketch and Milliare were surprised when Helga started muttering under her breath and grinding her pelvis into Milliare 's hand. "S-so hot, all I wanna do is cum. So close..." she whimpered as she felt her release approaching.

"Already Helga? I thought you'd last longer than this. But tell me first Helga, were you masturbating before we got here? Because I have the strangest feeling you were." Ketch teased, pinching her nipples harder to get her to talk, succeeding in making her groan loudly before answering "Yes! Yes, I masturbated about you both! I wanted to fuck both of you. I was imagining you fucking my ass with that giant cock of yours while I eat out of Milliare. I wanted you to fuck me earlier at our adventure. I was masturbating about the both you when in the bathroom! Please, I need to cum!" Helga screamed as Milliare started fingering her faster.

"Keep talking you lowly bitch. Tell us how badly you wanted to get fucked. Be honest, if you don't, we'll both leave, and leave you here unsatisfied." Milliare threatened as she stopped.

Just one finger thrust away from her release Helga was more than desperate. "Please don't stop! I've had to masturbate so much lately. I've masturbated more times today then I have in a week, and it's all because of you two! I had to keep my door locked so I wouldn't get caught. I wanted you two so badly. I'll do anything you want, name it, just please just don't stop!." Helga babbled. Milliare grinned at Ketch. "This is fun!" she cheered, vastly enjoying the other girl turning to putty in her hands. "Isn't it just?" Ketch agreed with a grin.

Milliare started licking the older girl again. Helga bit he lip when Milliare pressed a finger against her anus and slowly inserted her finger and shuddered lightly as she came. Milliare started drinking her juices as they ran down her thighs.

When Helga 's orgasm stopped she was heavily. Milliare stood up and grinned at Helga "Look at that Ketch, she likes having her ass played with." Milliare smiled wickedly. Rubbing her thighs together she realized how hot she was. "Helga I'm gonna show you a one certain ability I have. I haven't used it much so I'm still working things out." she said. Unbuttoning her pants she slowly slid them down her hips, giving her two person audience a show. Seeing as she wasn't wearing any panties she focused on her transformation. After a few seconds Helga watched in amazement as she saw Milliare's tail grow longer and thicker, she didn't know what she was expecting but this definitely wasn't it. The end of her tail stopped growing, when it started to resemble a cock, at about nine inches long and about two inches thick. "Now Helga, me and Ketch wanna see how good you are with your hands, so first you're going to give us both a hand jobs." Naruto was shoulder to shoulder with Milliare as soon as she got done talking, obviously liking the idea.

Helga's pleasure clouded mind didn't even think to ask Milliare about the fact that she didn't need a thing for the technique she just used. So she grabbed both their cocks and slowly started stroking them. A few seconds later the urge to taste them hit her and Helga started licking their cocks.

"Mmm, suck on it." Ketch moaned. Helga complied and started sucking on his length, using her now free hand to double fist Milliare's tail-cock.

"I bet you couldn't wait to get on your knees like the horny bitch you are. Harder, use your tits. If you don't do it any faster, we won't cum." Milliare threatened.

The horrifying thought of both Ketch and Milliare not cumming for her, caused her to switch positions so she was giving Milliare a titfuck while sucking Ketch off. She pulled back after a few minutes and started licking his length between words, "Please cum for me, I want you both to cum. I want to feel your hot cum covering me, I want to taste it so badly." Helga moaned out as she started sucking even faster than before and pushing her breasts tighter together.

"Oh, the little whore wants our cum that badly... well if you continue the way you're going you might just get your wish." Milliare said, a lusty smile coming to her face.

It didn't take for the two to fall prey the eager paladin's efforts. Without warning Naruto thrust deeper into her mouth and Milliare pulled back, grabbing Helga 's hands and using them to jerk herself off. Helga's mouth filled instantly and Ketch 's cum started pouring out of her stretched lips onto her breasts while Milliare enjoyed her orgasm by painting the paladin with ropes of her loves borrowed essence.

"Now that was a good tit-fuck, but it's about time I got to see how good you are with your mouth, and I bet Ketch already wants to fuck that nice piece of ass. So this is what we're gonna do..." Milliare trailed off as sat on top of the table, Helga and Ketch Instantly knew what to do so Helga moved between Milliare 's spread legs and started sucking her off. Ketch grabbed her waist once she got a few inches of Milliare's tail-cock in her mouth and lined his own cock with her asshole. "I've been waiting all day to do this, I'm gonna make sure she walks with a limp for days!" Ketch grinned in anticipation before slamming his cock into her asshole. Helga's muffled scream was cut off as the vibration caused Milliare 's eyes to cross and make her force her head farther down her member.

"Damn Helga your ass is so fucking tight, I'm gonna fill you up with so much of my cum, you won't be able to sit down without leaking for a week." Ketch said, giving her ass a good slap.

Milliare he held a tight grip on Helga's head as she made sure that her cock went fully into her mouth before pausing for a second and pulling back. Forcing the girls head down again as soon as all but the tip of her cock was exposed to the open air, keeping a quick pace. The succubus looked down at Helga and saw despite the rough treatment she still looked like she was in the throes off an orgasm, the look making her even hornier. "That's it, suck my cock you horny bitch. I didn't know you were this good with your mouth. I'm glad me and Ketch decided to fuck you, this mouth is so worth it." Milliare gushed as she picked up the pace, forgoing her routine of pausing to enjoy the girls throat for a few seconds every time she pushed her head down.

Helga 's claws tore gouges In the table as the pleasure she was experiencing almost doubled. _"Oh God, they're both treating me like a whore! It feels so good! I wanna cum so badly... _Ketch_'s fat cock, spreading me open so much! ...And _Milliare_! I never knew something like that was possible and even more, so pleasurable... Screw walking! If they keep fucking me like this I'll gladly stay sitting down for the next two weeks!"_Helga_thought_ as she started moaning around Milliare's tail-cock.

Ketch and Milliare both moaned loudly, which was the only warning Helga had as she was suddenly forced to swallow a dozen or so spurts of cum from the girl in front of her. Despite her surprise she was able to drink it all without spilling a drop while she marveled at the sensation of being filled to the brim with Ketch's thick cream.

Helga's leg's gave out just seconds after the two's respective climaxes ended. She fell onto her bottom on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw Milliare looking at her lustfully, her cock still hard as ever, and judging by the thing she felt resting in the top of her head Ketch was just as eager. "We only came once and she already looks fucked stupid. Well to bad bitch, get on your hands and knees, we're just getting started." Milliare smirked as she looked down at Helga. 

Helga was stunned at how full she was. Even though they only came inside her once her body was completely filled with their cum, she liked the feeling, and as much a she loathed taking orders Helga had no choice in the matter if she ever wanted them to fuck her again. She would obey her new masters, like a loyal puppy. So Helga got on her knees before them. 

Milliare smacked Ketch's back activating the magical spell, doubling his reproductive organs, but since he was in heat his cocks were an inch thicker than normal. Helga was salivating at the possibilities of such an ability. She was a tad worried as well, she barely took one cock inside her body, she didn't know if she could handle two. Helga was just about to ask him about how he could do that but Milliare turned her head and shoved her entire tail-cock down her throat once again. Helga could feel Milliare's pelvis press against her nose, she also felt how strange energies started to enter her body. But the second one of Ketch's dicks touched the outside of her pussy the energies took over.

The first second of growling that came from the slowly demonizing girl were orgasmic for Milliare, the sharpened teeth Helga grew a second later however, were not. Crying out in pain Milliare pulled back a quick as she could and curled into a ball around her injured faux appendage.

_"The hell?"_ Ketch wondered as Helga spun around and tried to tackle him. **"It's a test." **Kyuubi suddenly said**. "Demonic energies that ran through her are slowly turning her into a full-blooded demon. As a full-blooded and grown demon she must have a mate. If you pin her and mount her you become her mate. If you lose and she pins you... well let's just say you're going to have to get used to wearing a collar and being called the Overbitch." **the fox trailed off as he giggled to himself.

As the two wrestled for dominance Milliare uncurled herself and watched as the two long gashes where Helga 's fangs dug into her closed slowly. It wasn't bleeding. In fact, beneath the skin of her penis all she could see was neon blue chakra. Pushing a bit of chakra towards the area she sighed in relief as the last of the pain disappeared as the wounds snapped shut. She looked up at the other residents in the room only to see Ketch slam Helga's hands onto the floor. The paladin tried to pull her hands free but they seemed to be stuck to the carpeting somehow. Before she could make anything more than one attempt to free herself Ketch was behind her, his hands on her hips and his fingernails digging into her skin to hold her in place. Seeing as Milliare's spell was still active he had to spare an instant to line himself up before he slammed both his fatter than usual cocks into her holes. He began to transform into his werefox form trying to increase his power and stamina.

The sight of the girl who'd given her what was probably the most painful injury of her life getting fucked stupid, the drool dripping from the animalistic girl's lolling tongue and glazed look in her eyes as she grunted mindlessly were a pretty clear indicator, woke her cock up instantly. A idea formed in her head and she grinned sadistically while slowly running her hands up and down her now rejuvenated tail-cock and watched the show.

Ketch slammed his now canine-like dicks, rapidly growing knots included, into Helga one last time with a roar as she threw her head back and howled, welcoming the feeling of his seed fill her insides and the relief it seemed to bring as it doused the fires of her need that had been building up due to her bloodline. She'd found her mate, and she couldn't be happier. She bent down and rested her head on the floor, panting to cool off. She was taken completely off guard as she felt and fist knot itself in her hair and viciously pull her head up.

She came face to crotch with Milliare. The succubus' tail-cock balancing on her upturned nose. She was grinning so sickly sweet Helga felt the need to brush her teeth. "Well isn't that sweet. Now everyone's satisfied... oh wait..." her voice dropped dangerously. "I'm not, in fact, you bit me when you did you're little Bitch routine." she ground out. "So now you're going to help me master this technique. See, I don't know how to make my cock bigger yet. So I'm going to make myself as big as I can, and you're going to suck it no matter what, okay?" she chirped the last word, but it was clearly an order.

Helga gulped as the girl looking down at her closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. Her eyes got wider and wider as the tail-cock hybrid between Milliare legs grew, and grew. She had to raise her head higher and higher just to look at the tip. She didn't know how long it was when it finished growing but it was as thick as her bicep and long enough to make her hurt her neck looking up at it. Milliare pulled back and lined herself up, which took a bit of effort at this point, she prepared to collect her revenge.

Feeling the enormous tip press itself against her lips Helga clenched her jaw and shook her head. He muffled "No!" as loud as she could make them. She was interrupted when Milliare backhanded her across the face. "I gave you an order bitch. Suck. My. Cock." she hissed.

Since she had her mate she was much more resistant to the commanding aura Hinata seemed to exude. But Milliare wasn't having any of that nonsense and grabbed her by the hair and forced her cock into her mouth. Helga's eyes shot wide open as she felt Milliare's tail-cock hit the back of her throat and keep going. With no sign of stopping. "See that wasn't so hard was it bitch? But next time you don't obey me I'll have Ketch cut you off for six months, you got that? When I tell you to open your mouth like the tramp you are, you damn well better open it. When I tell you to get on all fours and take it in the ass, you do it! You are nothing but our little paladin whore that we fuck whenever or wherever we please." Milliare laid down the law as she finally bottomed out in the dog girl's mouth, Helga's face firmly pressed against Milliare's groin. Milliare moaned loudly as she pulled out as far as she could, which looked almost comical considering how long she currently was, before thrusting back inside.

"Oh God, her cock is so big. I can almost feel the tip punching the bottom of my stomach! But it feels so good, I don't want her to stop! If she keeps this up I'll let her do anything she wants... I don't care how painful. I'll become their personal paladin whore after all. But does she have to be so demanding and controlling?' Helga thought as she felt Milliare get a tighter grip on her head and start pounding as hard as she could. Helga made absolutely sure to have her lips curled over her teeth, just in face Milliare got even more pissed.

"Fuck Helga, so wet. Put some more effort into it you damn whore, use your tongue! You wanted this after all. Mmm... your mouth feels so good, I should have you suck my cock more often. Yes! That's it, keep sucking my cock like the bitch you are! Be sure to drink all my cum, I don't want you to waste even a drop of Naruto-kun's precious cum!" Milliare cried as she continued using Helga 's face as her new fuck toy.

Barely a minute later Milliare felt herself coming close and looked down, only to see that Hana's eyes were almost completely rolled back. Milliare could tell that the girl was barely conscious at the moment, but Milliare didn't care. She was gonna make sure that Helga knew her place. She wanted Helga to know that she was just another fuck toy like the others. After a couple more seconds Milliare saw Helga 's eyes roll completely back.

"You better not pass out bitch, I'm almost there... just a few... more... seconds." Milliare's voice got higher and quieter and her eyes were starting to go crossed as she thrust three times really quickly before letting out the biggest load she'd ever dropped right into Helga's stomach.

Unnoticed by either of the two girls Ketch, who was currently watching the two in amusement, literally attached to Helga for the next half hour, gripped Helga's throat lightly and used one of the spells taught to him by Deruella especially for something like this. The spell going into her throat and into Milliare's cock, causing the white-haired succubus to scream at the top of her lungs in orgasmic bliss, her own eyes rolling into the back of her head as the pleasure quadrupled.

The semi-conscious Helga felt the tube of meat in her throat swell up just before she felt a warmth in her belly. Despite her need for air Milliare kept an iron grip on both sides of her head. The Milliare's entire body was shivering at the strength of her climax and she sure as hell wasn't going to do anything crazy, like letting her fuck toy get away, that would ruin the wondrous feeling.

"A... air... need... air." Helga thought faintly as she kept swallowing as best as she could around the massive hybrid that was close to dislocating her jaw just to make sure the cum pouring into her stayed down. The blackness at the edge of her vision finally swallowed the last speck of light and she went limp the same time Milliare's scream died down and she fell backwards, passed out cold. Her tail shrunk back to what was apparently it's standard size and form, slipping out of Helga 's loose lips with a wet poping sound, but didn't disappear from between her legs.

Lowering Helga and himself down Ketch warmed up his healing spell, once again courtesy of Deruella and got familiar with Helga's body as she was recovering. He didn't really know how long she was unconscious for but the knots that were still wedged inside her holes finally deflated and just a few seconds later she groaned and started waking up.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Now the real fun can start." Ketch grinned, showing Kurama's trademark smile, as his current form was based on great demon's appearance, as the girl underneath him actually squealed when he started thrusting down into her.

**(Smut ends)**

"That was… great." gasping loudly said Milliare. "Now… ughk." slender arm gripped her throat. She appeared from behind Ketch's wide back like rabbit from the hat.

"Deruella!" hissed Milliare. "Ketch! Kill that bitch!" screamed she. However, nine tails of Ketch pierced the Head Witch and freed the captives.

"Foolish she-demon. It never worked on me, Deruella protected me from your machinations."

"Fuck." Milliare covered herself in purple energy. "Girls! Retreat! But with special effects!"

Temple's room instantly was filled with slaps, hits, thunder and other sound and sometime light effects, cultists left the Temple.

Tyris looked around, Naruto now again in his jester outfit slowly walked to her.

"What now?" asked she.

"Follow me." said Ketch and she did as he told her. They came to the balcony and looked around. All space before the Temple was filled with amazons, those bred in hellish laboratories and natural ones.

"You my dear have the blood of royal Amazon family in your veins." he pointed down. "You have an army. Now you must return your kingdom and claim your crown."

**Sometime later. Netherworld Tower**.

Naruto looked how melted iron slowly got into the forms of different tools. It always had a somehow relaxing effect of him. People say that you can look at the fire and water for all eternity, but what about the mix between two? Naruto often wandered this. He also thought that this special mix was created only for Dark Lords. Seriously, lava looked much cooler than water.

"Meditating, Sire?" asked Gnarl, who silently walked to his position from behind him.

"While our allies and puppets up above are dealing with Rot and each other, I want to find father and put an end to his life." said Naruto, rising to his feet and going to the levitating stone. He continued his path to the Overlord's Chambers, followed by Gnarl, who used magic to teleport to the chambers.

Staying in the Spell Room, Naruto looked at the column of pure magical energy that passed through the Tower. Here he created a controller for the net of the portals. Since he banished his father using the Right of the King, he left an unusual mark on the net. And through said mark he will be able to find him.

He reached to the mark in astral plane and then… everything went dark. Visions invaded his mind showing the possibilities of different future. Naruto fell to his knee. Clawed small hand of the Gnarl, touched his armored shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sire?" asked worried old Minion.

"Yes. I think I saw visions of the past and possible futures of another world without my interference, however, with my father sent there I had already changed the future. So I must answer for this.'

**Unknown world. Unknown location**.

Naruto looked around him. He stood in the middle of destroyed settlement. Slowly dying bandit was in his iron grip. Naruto was slowly getting his memories from his brain using Thu'um and Overlord's abilities.

According his information he was in the border settlement and the kingdom he was in was called Fiore. As he managed to found out. Kingdom was ruled by Royal Family, very powerful was a political organization for regulation of magical activity – Magic Council.

All mages can operate in two ways – solo and through guild. Guilds like mages can be dark and light ones. Dark one are illegal ones, who place themselves above the law (and don't pay taxes). Light one follows the law… or at least pay their debts and taxes.

Right now Naruto observed one of the most widespread behavior among the dark mages killing for sheer fun of it. Looks like once again it was time for Miraak to take his place as main character, thought Naruto placing the golden mask on his face.

He followed nearly unnoticeable trace, left by bandits. When he got to their camp, however, he didn't expect to came face to face with giant black dragon feasting upon their remains.

Miraak attacked first, his Shout destroyed the forest area behind the dragon, however he didn't even bulge, not pausing Miraak summoned the powers, given to him by Dark Crystal and attacked the dragon. He managed to slash the wide chest of scaly beast, blood flowed out of it covering Miraak. Dragon roared in anger as scratch rapidly healed.

Dragon flew in the air and energies started to concentrate near his mouth. Naruto used his powers, all of them, that were in his disposal to protect himself. Dragon left after himself only wasteland with Naruto in center of it.

Unharmed but a bit drained, Naruto looked at the dragon, who slowly flew away, he felt that the dragon flew away only because he didn't felt himself as stepping so low to picking fight with him.

Naruto cursed under his breath. However, fortunately bandits' safe house was still standing. He looked all over it. Dark Guild managed to get somewhere near hundred of thousand jewels, as was called the currency in that kingdom.

Naruto placed several bodies of the killed dark mages in the created magical circle. He consumed their magical abilities, knowledge flowed into his mind. He now had an access to Fiore's magic, all that he needed now, was a teacher.

Naruto took all that he could and went down the road.

The closest town, where he could receive the bounties for the heads of dark mages was Onibas. It wasn't the biggest town, but it wasn't just a little settlement also. Well. Local administration wasn't glad to see him. At least them Miraak could understand, some grim guy in dark robes, comes to you with several severed heads…

Fortunately bounty lists were found pretty quickly.

First of all, Miraak decided to spoil himself a bit, after a supper in fancy restaurant, he decided to buy one of the magazines, called the Sorcerer Magazine. Never before, Miraak saw a magazine, which can be called a hybrid of newspaper, "Playboy" and scientific magazine.

Photo of Miss Strauss from Fairy Tail guild in very revealing swimsuit, was placed in the center of the magazine.

Miraak once again thought about his financial problems. Then he remembered the bounties of defeated dark mages. He smiled under his mask as he slowly went in direction of magistrate to take a new bounty lists.

He left the magistrate and slowly walked out of Onibas, in search for his enemies. He knew that administration severally cut the bounty on the heads of the bandits. One more plus of working in guild – solo mages are always deceived during the payment part.

**Sometime later**.

While he walked through the forest some local beasts tried to eat him. However, his sword easily dealt with them. Hours later said sword was pointed at the leader of local bandits.

"M-monster… What kind of a monster are you?" asked the leader.

"Okay guys. I have a really good proposition for you. You give up, bound yourself, tell me, where are your treasures and I will not pierce you with that thing." said Miraak, playing with demonic sword in his hands. "Trust me it's really great deal. Well, for me that is."

"Demon." said the leader, trying to fry the Miraak. Dragon Priest didn't even bulge.

"I was already called like this. Want to see why?" asked Miraak, as unholy fire started to burn in the eyelids of his golden mask.

Other dark mages feared him so much that they nearly shitted themselves. They gave him everything, to whom they sell the stolen items, where is their stash, nearly five millions of jewels, not including some kind of jewelry and other items they stole from the local merchants.

But main thing that he foun and which was really precious, at least from magical kind of view, was the book. No, not like this, The Book. Aside from the beginnings and foundations of the magic, book had many different rituals from different kind of magical schools.

They were placed in it in order to prove the theory about magic coming from one source, no matter the school. In said book author mostly focused on research of the source. There were several words about Take Over Magic.

There were a lot of beasts, who managed to take over the body of the human, on this moment there were a lot of censored lines with word Zeref being the only one seen, and that was a really interesting paradox.

Miraak once again consumed the information from the minds of the mages. After this he acquired Reequip Magic. And as minus found that he can consume only limited number of magic schools. Information he can consume, but he must master this schools by himself.

Naruto turned his demonic sword into a whip and forced the bandits to carry their and now his property to the city faster.

Interrogation of the bandits gave him a sudden result. He received the nickname. They started to call him a Dark Priest, because of his look and battle cry, which he used when he dealt with bandit leader.

**Several weeks later**.

According to his visions, all crucial events will be somehow linked with the town called Magnolia. He slowly moved closer to his destination. During the time between his defeat of the dark mages and current one he also managed to… officially registrant as mage of C rank. Well he just bought it actually.

He couldn't buy something more, because higher ranks are given by guild masters, if you are in guild and follow law, or official governments, when they put a bounty on your head. Another change was that he finally found some information and teachers of Reequip Magic.

To cut it short he understood, that large space pocket, shooting different items from it and summoning different items, weren't the only perks of said school. However to made the pocket bigger you must full it to the brim and then slowly put there some more. It was painful. To increase the summoning speed he needed to summon items back and forth. After that head really spun. And if you wished to summon the armor, you need to imagine where it will appear, because the consequences of wrong summon of the armor can be… rather drastic.

However he needed to continue his path. Tomorrow he will be in Magnolia.

**Magnolia. Railway station**.

Miraak prepared for his trip with nearly fanatical zeal. He now had enough money buy or built himself a new house. However he also needed something else. Daedric forge, Alchemical Lab. So right now he was playing an interesting game, get this two things from the different parts, sold in markets all over the town.

To Naruto's great surprise, local alcoholic drinks were really weak, they had different kinds of elixirs, can create magical weapons of mass destruction, but no one thought about putting the alcohol in alembic and start the distillation process. Even outcasts from Skyrim new about this.

Well, with dark smile Naruto put all he needed in his space pocket, now they will have something really strong.

Naruto slowly walked to the station of Onibas. Leaving the town gave him really strange feeling. Like he was losing something. Well he had a place to live, reputation, if a bit dark, to his liking, and respect. But something called him to move again. And he obeyed.

Onibas' railway station was impressive. Especially for such a small town. After buying a ticket to Magnolia, several minutes later Miraak entered the train.

Magnolia met him with bright sunlight, crowds of people on railway station. And noise of large city. Boys with newspapers read the headlines of their articles, that's how Miraak found out that some Slamander destroyed a port, several sections of the town, neutralized the slave traders and vanished without a trace. Grateful citizens couldn't catch him.

Miraak sat on the bench and waited. On next train arrived the pair of the mages. With an interest he looked over the blonde mage. Hmm. Large chest, long legs and behind she was okay too, blond hair and brown eyes on her aristocratic face finished the image.

Lookin at the girl, he didn't notice her pink-haired companion, who was green from sickness. Along with them was… Naruto raised a brow, flying bleu cat. Girl found herself in very complex situation. Carry on her companion even to the bench was impossible for her, Salamander wasn't an easy package, but leaving him on the platform wasn't an option also. Several minutes later she noticed the interested glances from Miraak.

And despite his a bit scary appearance she decided to help. "Excuse me but can you help me?" brown eyes looked at the floor, arms are crossed under her breasts and the voice of the good girl. Well girl knows that she is beautiful and she knows how to use it, which tells about her really good brains or intuition… or about really good teacher.

"How can I help you beautiful?" asked Miraak, as Lucy blushed from the compliment.

"Well, you see my companion doesn't manage the transportation very well. Can you help me to carry him to the bench?"

Miraak looked at her companion.

"Maybe better to get him to the doctor, or to his home?" girl's mood instantly rose.

"You will help? Then of course it will be better if we will carry him home." said Lucy. "By the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Happy!" said the cat.

"Looks like I feel myself unwell." said Miraak.

"What?" instantly asked the girl, perspective to get another unconscious body scared her a bit.

"Yes, I saw talking, flying cats with strange color, I think it's hallucination."

"I'm not hallucination, I'm Happy!" pouted the cat. Girl breathed out with relief.

"No-no. It's really a flying cat."

"Oh… then everything is alright, it means that we have a collective hallucination, interesting…" Miraak stared at him with interest at the cat, who opened his maw in the silent outrage.

"I'm not hallucination!" screamed blue cat.

"As you say." nodded Miraak and turned to Lucy. My name is Miraak, just Miraak and please don't speak with me so officially, when cute girls speak to me like this I feel myself so old…" he placed the package on his shoulder. "And where I must carry him to?" asked Miraak.

"Ehm… we must go, it can't be far away from here." and girl walked forward showing him the way and her fifth point. Miraak tried to focus on the road… without any kind of success actually.

Very soon they reached the building of famous, or infamous, the matter of perceptive, guild, but road from the railway station to the guild, he didn't remember ( **yes… why is that?** commented Kurama).

Body on his shoulder started to give the life signs through half-whispered cursing. Dragonslayer finally returned to his senses and was all fired up.

"Thanks for your help." said Lucy. "Here we are."

"Oh? Fairy Tail? I heard about them. Wanted to join, but I'm not such a strong mage and I couldn't find where I can sign up." lied Naruto shrugging his shoulders. However one pink-haired mage heard him.

"You shouldn't think. Just join us! Join the Fairy Tail!"

"By the way Natsu didn't became sick on your shoulder, that means that you are not a transport but a friend." cat's logic… it is so logical.

""Yes! Happy speaks the truth! Join!" said Natsu.

"Emm, well okay."

Then Natsu just kicked the doors open, (**surprisingly they managed to stay on their place**) and with wild roar jumped into the chaos within. Happy followed him. Lucy and Miraak looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the guild. Or, truth to be told, in local filial of nut house.

Inside guild reminded him about the large clean inn, filled with light, behind the tables sat wizards, drinking different drinks. The noisy entrance of Natsu nobody even noticed maybe they just didn't care or they were already used to it, or maybe both.

Somebody changed their positions, others prepared their magic, seeing this Miraak took Lucy's hand and made her follow him. Blonde tried to object, but at this instant Natsu reached some mage, result was expected, furious Natsu, plus object of his frustration, means total war.

Mages of the guild followed their example, soon all hell broke loose. Chairs flew in the air, above their heads were thrown beer cups and far away from this stood Lucy, who was slowly reaching dzen from all this chaos and debauchery… without a doubt she will fit there perfectly.

Meanwhile Miraak caught himself on thought that he wants to join the fight too.

Meanwhile the fight was heating up, to Natsu was slowly walking a male in just his boxers, slowly because he needed to pass through a lot of fighting people. Boxers, which flew by, showed, that Gray's situation was as they always are. Lucy blushed a bit after this.

Moment later, giant man, who shouted some nonsense about men, charged into battle. Unfortunately double combo from Gray and Natsu sent him into the wall. After destruction of the obstacle, they returned to fighting each other.

"Hey, you are new ones?" asked beautiful white-haired female, who managed to get to them through all chaos that reigned supreme in the guild building. White hair, check, bright blue eyes, check, white skin, which must be really good to touch… red dress, which nearly touched the floor, which showed her impressive chest. Mirajane let her hair flow behind her without any restrain.

Not only Miraak was interested in Mirajane, but Lucy too, well MIraak, who was a Dark Lord and by description couldn't pass someone beautiful of opposing gender, but our little blonde… was whole other matter. Yes… Miss Heartfilia, without a doubt had a perverted side. Really great one.

"Yes." replied Miraak, while Lucy was still on cloud nine from meeting the wizards of Fairy Tail. "Maybe we should stop them until building is still standing?"

"Don't worry, they are doing something like this often, nothing bad will happen, let them has their fun, while Erza is away and it's just…" girl stopped, looking at the Miraak with wide open eyes and Lucy finally returned to her senses too. Seconds later Miraak caught Elfman, who was once again sent flying.

"…fun." ended Mira smiling gratefully.

"Maaaan." said Elfman. "Help me a bit."

Miraak nodded and threw him in the same direction, which he flew from. Loudly screaming, he crashed into the crowd of fighting guild wizards. Next second Miraak used and energy projectile of the mace to throw away Gray, who flew into the Lucy's direction. Why so harsh? Completely naked Gray. Miraak growled.

Mira finally decided that it was time to change the location of their talk, because fun heated to high, They slowly walked to the bar, it was just in time, Miraak noticed Loki, who was coming closer to the girls. Miraak didn't like said guy. Behind bar stand was silent and calm, and Miraak found himself between Lucy and Mira. Great position.

"Safe." breathed out Lucy.

"I haven't seen Erza yet, but I'm already respecting her, if he can calm all this uncontrollable crowd." said Miraak cleaning non-existent sweet from his mask.

"But it's fun this way." objected Mira.

"I cannot deny this." said Miraak. "By the way we are still not introduced to each other. I'm Miraak. Just Miraak."

"Mirajane Straus, or just Mira."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well now we know the names of each other." said Miraak.

"Yes, if there will be any problems, call me. I'm always in the guild and I always replace Master, while he is away."

"Thanks, I will remember. Well… I think they are slowly becoming silent. Hm… What a strange feeling…" he felt some strange source of danger. And it was slowly coming closer.

Doors opened with screeching sound and in there appeared a giant, who dwarfed even Elfman. Nearly eight meters long, covered in aura of might and magic, it was so thick that figure seemed completely black.

"Oh! Master has returned." said Mira, smiling. Miraak really liked her positive mood, much more, he actually like her smile.

"THIS is Master?" asked a frightened Lucy. Looks like she imagined him somehow other way.

Meanwhile guild wizards slowly stopped their fighting, only Natsu cannot finally calm down. Miraak presumed that it was somehow connected with him being raised by a dragon. Or maybe he is just an idiot? Miraak once again presumed the latter. He was calmed down radically: Masyer just stomped on him and went further. Two words: Mage Saint.

And this monster finally looked at the new faces in the guild.

"RECRUITS?" roared giant. Lucy hid behind the Miraak.

"Yes." black eyelashes of the mask stared into the eyes of the giant, while Miraak answered without even a hint of fear.

"Then greetings!" instantly giant monster turned into small old man in funny hat. However gramps instantly showed that despite his small height he is really great jumper ("**Maybe he is relative to that Mario guy" **once again commented Kurama), after all jumping from the floor of the first floor, without any aid, to the second, making several salts in the process, was impressive.

Then Master Makarov (AN: just to be sure, is it just me, or everyone noticed that in the most drinking guild of the kingdom, guild master bears the Russian name?) for forty minutes read as somebody, destroyed\mutilated\vaporized\broke stress the needed variant, then told his fellow mages where Council get go with their petitions and complains, with his supreme geographical skills rising the spirits of guild mages and once again proving that he is the Guild Master for a reason.

As always Makarov was epic, through several words he managed to rise the spirits of his mages tremendously. After all that charade, Makarov decided that his obligations as Guild Master were fulfilled and moved to the bar stand and slowly started to sap his beer.

Meanwhile Miraak and Lucy received the seals of the guild, both on their hands, claws of Miraak, gained attention of Mirajane. However he quickly placed his glove back on his hand and Mira didn't think that it was wise to ask.

Instead she started to fill the small application forms, Who, where are you from, what kind of magic are you using… that kind of shit. Then they were introduced to the guild.

At this moment doors once again burst open and small boy nine, or so, years old run inside, he begged to send the party to search for his father, who too was the mage of Fairy Tail. Makarov listened him, then sent him… home. Then Miraak understood that next generation of mages truly had the balls of steel. Seriously you need guts to hit Mage Saint right into the face.

Miraak turned to the blonde, who decided to follow Natsu's example and help the boy.

"Lucy are you going like that?"

"Yep. Got a problem?" Lucy was still feisty because of what she saw.

"Nothing, except the fact in mountains there will be enough snow to bury you alive and the temperature will be… according to climate." said the dragon priest.

"Heh! I didn't think about it." said Lucy.

Miraak sighed and put his hand into his robes. He got a flask out of it and gave it to Lucy. "Use it, but only in small portions. It's tough stuff. And take something warm with you."

While Miraak was giving advices to Lucy, Cana heard about "tough staff" and instantly said that if you know, how to drink, you will not get drunk. Miraak didn't answer he just gave Kana another flask. Her organism unprepared to the drink, created by dragon priest, instantly capitulated before it. Cana fell on the bar stand and didn't move.

Dead silence.

"I warned her… What's up?" asked Miraak as everyone was looking at him and drunken Cana.

"Well you see…" started Mira, when her brother interrupted her. "Never saw somebody managing to outdrink Cana! You are real maaan!" giant clapped his back and chair under Miraak cracked.

"You shouldn't let her treat her hangover tomorrow, or she will drink non-stop." warned he white-haired barmaid. "By the way Mira, can I ask you something?" meanwhile everyone turned their attention to Elfman, who, like a real man, carried Cana to the dormitory.

"Of course."

"Can you tell me, where can I get myself a house or something like that? I'm new in Magnolia, and I was never living in Fiore." Mira scrubbed her chin.

"In magistrate you can ask if homes are on the lease, if you have money, you can buy it there, house or land it doesn't matter. If you will buy land, I know a brigade, which can build a house. They give us a discount…" she looked at damaged doors with sorrow and at this moment they finally fell, not managing survive the abuse, they suffered this day. "… as constant and favourite clients."

"Good, another question, do you have a library?"

This time it was Master's time to speak. "Why do you need to go to the library? Usually my brats cannot be send there even by me. Well if you want… it's in this building, you don't need to far."

"Good, then the last question, or rather request."

Mira raised her brow.

"You see, I don't know Magnolia that well, and with my skill for geographical orientation…" Naruto sighed at this moment. "Well if you will have a bit of free time… Can you show me around?"

Mira looked into his eyes… but still agreed to this. After this Makarov choked on his beer. Dead silence, once again embraced the guildhall. In it Makarov's attempts to drawn in beer were really loud.

There was nothing interesting after this. Miraak waited for Mira to deal with everything and then followed her into labyrinth of Magnolia's streets.

Several hours later Miraak was ensured, that Mira was a miracle, a gift from heave to the humanity, she was very serious with all her responsibilities, by the way. Not only did she showed him the town, she showed him all stores starting from the groceries and ending with magical ones. She showed him where Fairies has a discount ("**with such figure I'm surprised that she isn't receiving it for free" **said Kurama) and where new member shouldn't go, because of some minor causes of misunderstanding between the owner and the guild.

They had also entered the magistrate. After several hours of torture he bought himself a piece of land and paid builders for creation of his house. Blueprints were created right there, in front of them. It cost him nearly fifteen millions, nearly all his money in this world. But house was worth it.

First of all, three levels underground. Most of the price he paid for them. And location was really good. Nearly ten steps for Guild Hall and even less for female dormitory (**"Yees, really good location."** once again commented his inner demon.) Also, after he put a bit of a money to the price and spoke to the main engineer, he added several tunnels and secret pass ways not placed on the blueprints.

Anyway they left the magistrate with Mira hours later and with piles of documents. They continued with their date… being watched by their guildmates. They were a bit annoying, but Mira continued to try to not spot them, so Miraak followed her example.

After the dinner, Miraak followed Mira to her home, she tried to persuade him to let her go alone but his statement, with copied voice of Elfman said otherwise:

"True man must lead the girl to her home, especially if it is night already." then he changed to his normal voice and continued. "Or Elfman will try to kill me, that is also the reason."

"Hm…" Mira pushed her fingers to her lips. "Yes, leaving my comrade to be ravaged by my brother isn't good." said Mira. "Then we must go back to the guild, I live in the guild building."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains. With Natsu and Lucy**.

"Cold. Too cold." said Lucy covered herself in cloak, remembering Miraak, who reminded her about cold weather, with good words, without warm clothes she would turn into icicle in mere minutes.

"Stop whining." said Natsu. "Return to town, you are pissing me off." growled the dragon slayer.

"Aye!" said Happy.

Lucy heavily sighed, maybe she is from the same guild, but it was naïve to think that everyone will be sympathetic with her. Famous Salamander, moreover, wasn't really well-mannered. Well, when she heard that he was raised by a DRAGON, she got an answer to nearly all her questions.

Lucy covered herself much tighter with her cloak and opened the flask, she smelled the aroma of some kind of grasses and flowers. Making a big gulp, Lucy closed her eyes from pleasure, she felt how fire slowly ran through her veins. Lucy made another gulp. Miraak, a strange name. Another gulp. Hmm, very mysterious one. Another gulp. Maybe she should ask him for a dinner?

"Hey Natsu what was Makao doing in these mountains?" asked Lucy.

"You went without knowing?" asked the dragon slayer. "He went to deal with ferocious monster, called Vulcan. Ever heard about them?" asked he.

"Emm… no." said Lucy. Alcohol was still in her blood, so she didn't really care.

"Vulcan is a monster, who uses a Take Over Magic." informed her Happy.

"Take Over?"

"He steals the bodies and lives of his opponents, getting stronger with each consumed one. There cases when the one, who Vulcan tried to consume, consumed the monster instead, but there aren't many of them. Monster hunts only weak and weakened opponents." continued his consultation Happy.

"Yup." said Lucy making another gulp. Insides of the flask gave her "I don't fucking care" mood and courage.

"MACAUUUU!" screamed the dragon slayer. Instead from the blizzard jumped the gorilla-like monster, the one, they spoke about several moments before. The Vulcan. His nostrils moved and he roared:

"WOMAN!"

Neither of the two managed to understand what happened. Lucy was captured and Vulcan carried her somewhere up, to the tip of the mountain. Heartfilia tried to resist but monster held her tight. Drunk a bit rusted and not understanding anything, girl, sat in the center of the room, as monkey jumped in circles around her.

'Woman, woman! I get myself a woman!"

That was the last drop.

"Open… A door to the golden bull palace… Taurus!" with golden key in one and with her trusty whip in other Lucy resisted the monster.

Figure of giant bull-man appeared from golden circle.

"Mmm, Lucy… you still have the greatest figure." said he.

"That's my woman!" instantly fired up Vulcan.

"Your woman?!" instantly heat up the bull-man. "That's my woman!"

Girl's eye twitched.

"What the fuck do you let yourself do." she attached the key to the others, then she took the flask and don't caring about magic rose her whip. But unfortunately for beast men she had two goals.

**With Natsu**.

"Damn! How much problems from one blonde!" cursed dragon slayer, watching the Vulcan, who was running away.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"But we can't put a blind eye on it. She is part of the family."

"Aye!" Happy followed Natsu.

When those two get to the mountain they heard strange clicking sounds and moans.

"Fuck! If he is doing to her what I think he is doing, today we will have a fried gorilla for dinner."

Dragon slayer exploded the wall to the cave, prepared to roast the gorilla to a crisp, however surprisingly he found that it wasn't Lucy, who needed to be protected. Poor monkey, along with strange bull-man covered in the corner of the cave, being constantly hit by long black whip in slender hand of blonde girl.

"Taurus, home! We will speak about your behavior later."

Bull looked at the well-beaten monkey with sympathy in his eyes and disappeared in the flash of golden light.

"And you…" whip once again found it's target. "NEVER. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN." Each word was followed by hit with whip. On the last one, monkey lost its consciousness and turned into a mage with dark blue hair, somewhere in his thirties. This made Lucy to drop her weapon.

She gaped at this sight.

"Gods, Macau!" screamed Natsu.

"B-but he was the monkey, hic!" all that alcohol that she drank finally kicked in.

"Vulcan must have used the Take Over magic on him." Said Natsu "By the way you are not half bad. I was going to save you but you managed to take care about yourself."

"Save me?" asked Lucy.

"Yep we are all one big family, in our guild. And in family we must help each other. You must get used to it."

Lucy blushed and once again decided to drink from a flask, to her surprise it was empty, but girl wasn't disappointed. She fell on the snow, with happy smile on her face.

"Well fuck." said Natsu.

"Aye!" happily agreed Happy.

**Several hours later. Same with Macau**.

Slowly blonde haired girl tried to open her eyes, but… "Oh! My head…" whispered she with her lips that resisted to move. She felt like desert was in her throat and in her mouth something similar to toilet. All in all everything was bad.

"Natsu, Lucy has awaken." voice was very unpleasant to her ears.

"Good, that is indeed good news." This voice wasn't unpleasant, but she preferred that it would have been a bit more silent. "Let's stop."

Only now Lucy noticed that she was moving. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around them. She was on something resembling scraper, near her, in same condition she was several minutes ago, was the dark haired mage… Macau. With his name, came the memories of the last twenty four hours… Lucy blushed heavily. Such a shame. She was drunk as the last cobbler. Miraak… What a bastard! But he warned her about the drink… Well, whatever she will forgive him later, when he will beg her and give her a dinner.

Meanwhile dragon slayer stopped his movement and placed the scraper in the shadow of the large tree, with sign of relief Lucy understood that the weather returned to the one she used to.

"Lucy you are scaaary!" happily stated Happy. Spirit Mage instantly felt herself insulted. That flying carpenter full of fleas, dares to mock her and call her scary! Flying piece of shit!

"Yep." said Natsu. "When I saw you with your whip, I started to fear that you are possessed by Erza." Dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, boy if you will talk with girls like this, no dragon powers will save you from their wrath, they will bury you alive, in best case, trust my experience." said Macau, who slowly returned to his senses and decided to take part in the dialogue.

"Oh… Where are we?" moaned Lucy. Standing up from the scraper, she looked around. Fas movement returned her head to the state it was before.

"Soon we will be in Magnolia. It's only thirty minutes of walk left." said Natsu.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Lucy clutching her head.

"Nearly seven hours, aye!" stated Happy.

"Did you rest enough?" asked Natsu. "The let's go, Macau, Romeo awaits you in the Magnolia." Natsu was grumpy a bit, looks like questions about girls really put him on edge.

"Let's go… help me to get on my feet." Macau used Natsu's shoulder to walk straight, and their merry company walked to the town of Magnolia, which can already be seen on the horizon.


End file.
